Save Me
by Natsuya801923
Summary: Going to the dark side wasn't the best choice. It was either her friends or her family. Of course she chose the obvious. Working for Easter and ignoring her friends is giving her hell and she's about to break. Who will save her? / Amuto
1. Just A Typical Day

**Ok, I know I'm not supposed to be writing another story when I have 3 incomplete ones but I **_**really**_** want to type this one!**

**1. It has charas as themselves so it'll seem more like the manga/anime.**

**2. I'm trying to do Normal POV in this story but I may do first person.**

**3. I'm really confident about this one so I hope you guys like it!**

**There are more but I don't feel like typing them xD but this is the first story I've written with the charas as themselves!! =O **

**Anyways…onto the **_**real**_** story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. If I did, Ikuto and Amu will already be together by now xD**

* * *

**Summary:** Going to the dark side wasn't the best choice. It was either her friends or her mom. Of course she chose the obvious. She keeps her cool and people think she's alright and she's "Cool 'n Spicy" but inside, she's about to _break_. Who will save her?

**EDIT! New Summary:** Going to the dark side wasn't the best choice. It was either her friends or her mom. Of course she chose the obvious. Working for Easter and ignoring her friends is giving her hell and she's about to _break_. Who will save her?

Rated **T** for safety.

**A/N:** Amu and the Guardians don't know Utau and Ikuto. They have seen and heard of Utau and Ikuto but never spoke with them. Amu, Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Utau are 15 (sophomores, or 10th grade). Yaya and Kairi are 14 (freshmen, or 9th grade). Ikuto is 16 (junior, or 11th grade).

**Just A Typical Day**

_In April_

**Normal POV**

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_

"Ugh…"

A hand reached out and tapped the snoozer button. A figure rose from the bed and yawned loudly and unfeminine like.

"Why the hell does school start so early?" she complained out loud to herself.

"Mou, Amu-chan! You'll be late for the first day of school if you keep sitting here!" a loud, cheery voice ordered.

"Hai, hai. I'm going, Ran." You guessed it. It's the first day of sophomore year for Amu.

"That's what you get for staying up late."

"Shut up, Miki."

"I'll make some breakfast for you, Amu-chan desu. Pancakes?"

"Thanks, Su."

"Hurry up and get to school already," a quiet voice said.

"I'm on it, Dia." _(A/N: Yes, Dia is here!)_

Yep, Amu's four Guardian charas. Ran, the cheerful cheerleader; Miki, the stubborn and cool artist; Su, the sweet, kind, motherly chara; and Dia, the quiet singer. They're all the same as usual. They hatched when she was at the end of my fourth year in elementary. Dia's egg appeared at the beginning of her 6th year though. Dia hatched when Amu truly shone. However, she went back to her egg. But now, she has hatched again but this time…there is an X on her egg. Also, the other three charas has a change to their outfits…

She got off the bed and walked towards her closet. She took out her black uniform _(A/N: It's the same as the one Utau is wearing. Everyone's uniforms are like Utau's and Ikuto's.) _She couldn't find anything to change it with a "Cool n' Spicy" demeanor and the school had a stupid code of "students unable to deface, rip, or change the uniform in any way." _'It's so retarded,'_ she thought.

She went through her morning routine of brushing her teeth and hair, eating breakfast, and getting her bag. The four charas hid in a small plaid box she had received from the Guardians that day long, long ago.

She locked the doors to her house and stepped out into a world of darkness. Everything was dreary. It was as if every single form of happiness was sucked out of them. It was raining so she opened her red and black plaid umbrella and started walking to school.

The sun wasn't out and it was pouring _hard_. The clouds were huge and enveloped the whole sky.

The only good thing in this weather was that flowers were starting to bloom. But that's it.

The weather matches Hinamori Amu's mood today.

After she arrived at the school, she closed her umbrella and strolled through the hallways filled with students.

"Ah! Good morning, Hinamori-sama!"

"Hinamori-san! It's been so long since I've last seen you!"

She ignored the greeting and continued walking with her umbrella in her left hand and her bag slung over her shoulder on her right.

" 'Cool 'n Spicy' as usual!"

I sighed inwardly. This façade seriously makes my mood _worse_. The students of Seiyo Academy aren't helping at _all_.

"Amu-chan, look over there," Ran whispered, with her head poking out of Amu's bag and her finger pointing towards the right. Amu looked at the said direction and her heart skipped a beat.

Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kairi, Yaya, and Kukai stood tall, walking down the hallways elegantly.

"Kya! It's Tadase-sama!"

"What do you think of the guys there, Hinamori-senpai?"

At the call of her name, the ex-friends of Hinamori Amu looked at Amu. Amu quickly looked away. She cursed inwardly for looking in the first place. She met every single one of their stares. Her stare lasted longer on Tadase though.

Amu has had a crush on Tadase since 4th grade. However, the crush faded a little starting at 7th grade. Amu still blushes a little when she looks at Tadase, however. She knows it's impossible to be together with Tadase, however.

Amu brushed past them and Nagihiko murmured, "Hi, Amu-chan."

Rima muttered, "Don't talk to her. She's not even our friend anymore."

She simply ignored them and walked away. Inside, her feelings were all over the place. You don't know how much she wants to hug Nagihiko and tell him everything is alright. You don't how much she wants to be Rima's best friend again and laugh with her. You don't know how much she wants to give Yaya a million boxes of sweets and hug her and tell her she's back for good. You don't know how much she wants to call Kairi 'Iinchou' again. You don't know how much she wants to play soccer with Kukai or go through the Joker test again. You don't know how much she wants to hug Tadase tightly and cry on his shoulder. You don't know how much she wants to hug everyone and say "it's alright. I'm back." You don't know how much she wants to break down and let her tears flow. You don't know how much she wants to burn Easter to the ground.

You don't know how much she wants to _die_.

"Amu-chan…" Miki sensed Amu's depression and tried to cheer her up. "Do you want to go somewhere after school today?"

"That's ok." Amu looked down and saw Ran and Su looking behind them. "You girls can go play with their charas if you'd like."

"But Amu-chan desu…"

"I'll be fine. They don't hate you. They only hate me."

"That's not true!" exclaimed Ran, who flew up to Amu's face. "They can't hate you!"

"You don't know that," Amu quietly whispered.

"I _know_ they don't hate you. It's in my guts and I can tell by their actions."

"You call ignoring me and talking behind my back as not hating me?" she questioned.

Ran's face fell. "I'm sure there's a reason for that."

"Thanks, Ran. But I'll feel a whole lot better if you play with their charas."

"But—"

Amu opened the flap of her box. "Go," she whispered because since other people couldn't see charas, it would seem like you're talking to yourself. "The Guardians are fine with you four. Just not me."

"If you really want us to," Dia said, floating away.

"Dia!!" Ran yelled.

"It's ok." Amu picked the charas and pushed them. "See you at the end of the day at the school entrance."

And Amu sped away from the charas' disagreements.

Meanwhile, Ran, Miki, and Su were flying to catch up with Dia.

"Why did you just leave Amu-chan, Dia? That's so mean desu!" Su scolded.

"If she wants us to leave then she'll get her wish. I'm just listening to what she says."

"But—" Ran protested.

"I didn't want to leave," Dia softly spoke, like how she usually does. "But didn't you hear her heart? She's _still_ feeling guilty. If we can go play with the Guardians' charas, we can at least life off a little of guilt off of her shoulders."

"I guess I see your point…" Miki said.

"Ok, we're going to play with our friends to the fullest so we can make Amu-chan happy!" Ran cheered.

* * *

_Homeroom_

"Settle down class! I know you're excited for the first day of school, but listen up!"

Amu looked up. She sat at the very back in the corner next to the window. It's been a habit to sit somewhere where she can have some privacy but the classmates' gossip make that impossible.

'_Nikaidou Yuu. Former Easter member. Has now become a teacher in my high school.' _Amu thought.

Nikaidou cleared his throat. "Welcome back to school! I'm your teacher, Nikaidou-sensei, and I'm looking forward to this year! I first have to take attendance. Also, you can sit wherever you'd like but if you become too chatty, you will be moved," he explained.

"Yamataro Hoshiko!"

"Here!"

"Mashiro Rima!"

Amu's head popped up and looked around. And she was. Rima as at the other end of the classroom in the same row. She was staring directly at Amu.

Amu immediately looked away. A strange feeling rose in her. Guilt? Friendship? Whatever it was, she was resisting it with all her might.

"Himamori Amu!"

"It's Hi_na_mori," Amu grumbled.

"Ok, Himamori-san!"

The pinkette sighed. _'He's never going to change is he?'_

And the rest of homeroom went on and on with chit-chatting. Nikaidou let the kids talk while he wrote something on the chalkboard. Probably for the next class.

The "lonely wolf" sat idly by the window looking at the dreary sky.

"Ah, Hinamori-sama is as 'Cool n' Spicy' as ever!" one girl squealed.

"I heard her mom was a famous magazine writer and her dad was an excellent photographer."

"Eh? I heard that got into this huge fight and left Hinamori-san!!"

That hit a nerve. Amu tried her hardest to ignore it but that doesn't seem possible. She wanted to just walk up to them and rant on and on about how their gossip was fake, mean, annoying, etc. But of course she can't do that. She's 'Cool n' Spicy'.

"I heard she was going out with Tadase-sama!"

They wish. Amu wants to believe that but as it was stated, it's impossible.

"Eh? I think she will look really good with Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Amu's head slightly lifted. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. A member of Easter Corporation. 16 years old and a junior in this high school. Amu has met him only once.

The only time she has met him was in the halls of Easter. Amu was just walking down the hallways to a specific room to see a specific person and then Ikuto passed by. Their eyes met for split second and that was the end of the meeting.

The bell rang for second period. Nikaidou called for Amu.

"Himamori-san? Could you come to my desk for a second?"

Oohs and ahs came from the high school girls as they went out the door. Rima dropped some books on purpose. Amu made her way to Nikaidou's desk with her books.

"What is it, Nikaidou-sensei?" Amu said in a bored tone. Rima picked up her books and went to the tissue box a yard away from the desk. Rima tried to be sneaky as possible. As Rima pretended to wipe her nose behind Amu, she eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I heard over the summer about what happened at Easter. And I'm so sorry—"

"I don't need your sympathy."

A minute has passed. Two minutes left to go class. Rima isn't the type to be late for class but she wants to listen more.

"Ok, fine. I just want to see how you're doing."

"Very nice, thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving." Amu shifted her books and turned around facing the doors but still away from Rima.

"I saw you one night at the park with several X-eggs surrounding you," Nikaidou said quietly. Amu stopped moving. Rima stopped pretending and stared at Amu's back from the corner of her eyes.

Amu finally broke the silence. "…and what of it?"

"I just want to know why."

"Why what?"

"You know why," Nikaidou calmly stated.

"Orders are orders."

"I see." Nikaidou scribbled something on a piece of paper. He stood up and gave her the paper. "Here's a pass to your next class. The bell is about to ring very soon. And if you want to go along with _his_ plans, I'm disappointed in you."

Nikaidou went back to his desk and sat down. Amu was shocked and ashamed of herself. She didn't let her expression slip though because she's had practice for years.

"Mashiro-san, why are you still here?" Nikaidou asked, but he already knew Rima had been eavesdropping the whole time. Amu whirled around in surprise and the two sophomores stared at each other's golden eyes.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you about something about classes."

"Alright. I'll answer them as best as I can. Himamori-san, you better get on going."

_Ring!!_

And then Amu left as the late bell starting ringing. Amu left wondering what Rima thinks of her now. Does she hate Amu even more?

Meanwhile, Rima was standing in front of Nikaidou's desk.

"How much do you know, Mashiro-san?"

Rima knew what he meant. "Not a lot."

"State what you know."

"All I know is that she left the Guardians to join Easter. She said that she's sick of saving everybody and that it's a waste of time. But I know that's a lie. She _wants_ to save people's dreams. I'm trying to figure her out but I don't know why she joined Easter in the beginning," the blonde admitted.

"Well at least you know some of it. I'm afraid I can't tell you. Himamori-san has to tell you herself. I have no right to butt in your business. I'm just a bystander. If she needs help, I'll help her."

"I see." Rima picked up her books. Nikaidou gave Rima a pass and the petite girl went out the door. Before completely going out the door, Rima turned around.

"It's Hinamori. Get that right." And she was gone.

Nikaidou simply smiled.

* * *

_After School_

"Amu-chan! We're back!" Ran sang in a jolly tone.

"Hey, you four. How was your day with the charas?"

"It was great desu. We said hi to everyone and played games," Su said happily.

"Shouldn't you be heading for home?" Dia asked.

"Ah, that's right. Let's go, girls!"

Amu left her post at the school gate and started to walk home. It's not raining anymore but it's still dark outside.

After they were less than a block away from Amu's house, the charas sensed something.

"Amu-chan! I feel an X-egg presence!" Miki alerted. Amu sighed.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Ran, chara-change."

"Roger!"

Dark red wings appeared at Amu's wrists and ankle. Amu flew over roofs, looking for the X-egg. Then she spotted it.

"Useless, useless!" it sang.

"What should we do with it?" Miki asked.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. Let's catch it. Ran, character transformation."

"Ok!"

Amu's hands went to her lock. "My own heart…unlock!"

A sparkly background appeared and Amu was soon engulfed by bright light. Ran went back into her egg. Instead of pink hearts though, it was blood red.

The light faded away and out came Amu.

"Character Transformation! Amulet Ruby!"

Amu's outfit has changed and same for Ran.

Wherever there was light pink on her outfit (excluding the pompoms), it has turned to dark red. The dark pink spots or red has turned to black. Her visor band has turned black but the see-through part is now a transparent dark red (if you get what I mean). Her pompoms were dark red with small black hearts instead of pink hearts. Her ribbons are black and her shoes match her outfit. The color of the lock has turned from white to blood red. The big heart on her visor is now dark red as well. Light pink couldn't be seen anywhere. Amu's facial expression was bored but with a hint of…sadness?

Ran has changed as well. Her outfit is a lot like Amu. Instead of having a light pink cheerleading outfit, it was dark red. Where there is red on her outfit, black replaced it. Her heart is dark red as well, along with her visor. However, the strip of red on her visor from before is now light pink in this new transformation. The one shred of difference to show people that Ran isn't fully in this plan.

"Ready, Ran?"

"Duh!"

Amu smiled. "Ok. Ruby Rod!" The dark pink diamonds on the rod has turned to red and the rod itself was black.

"Spiral…Ruby!"

The rod flung around and around the egg, causing it to be confused. Some sparkles also held him in place in the process.

"Catch it, Amu-chan!"

"I know. Ruby Net!"

A red net appeared in front of Amu and Amu flung it towards the X-Egg. Like magic, the net wrapped itself around the vulnerable X-Egg.

Amu thinks this is lame. Catching it with a net? What else could she have done? She couldn't just get a box and catch it. That's too…weird. And it might get away.

Amu caught the end of the rope on the net with the egg tightly secured inside.

"Should we get going desu?" Su asked. "I want to get home as soon as possible desu."

"Same here, Su. Let's hurry."

Amu jumped from roof to roof, barely making any sounds toward a huge building. Luckily, no one saw this.

The character transformation was undone as Amu landed in front of the entrance. The X-Egg was still in the net though.

"No matter how many times you catch one, it's still really weird to walk in the building with an egg."

Amu chuckled. "You are so right, Miki."

Amu stepped inside the building and made her way to the elevator. She clicked on floor 15 and waited for it to elevate.

After it reached the 15th floor, Amu stepped into a dark room. There was a mahogany desk in front of a window, the size of a wall. There were plants in the corner of the room and it's surprising that it still lives. The lights aren't on either. The only thing that is illuminating the room is the sunlight from outside and that's not that much light.

"Here you go." Amu tossed the X-egg into a box next to the desk.

"Thank you." A man was sitting in behind the desk. He appeared to be in his late forties and he had a big forehead. He also had brown hair, brushed back with gel. "But only one? I expected more."

"I'm only doing what I agreed to. Nothing more," Amu explained briskly.

"Aren't you feisty?"

Amu didn't respond to that comment. After a few seconds, Amu spoke. "I'm going home." She turned around.

"You're forgetting something," the man said suddenly.

Amu sighed, frustrated, and turned around and bowed. She hated saying this. And especially the last part. It makes her sick. "Good-bye, Kazuomi-_sama_."

And she left the room in a blink of an eye. She couldn't stand to look at him any longer. The middle-age man was simply smirking the whole time.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

What do you think of the first chapter? Bad, good, ok? Tell me what you think! Do you readers like my writing in Normal POV or First Person POV? Also, can anybody please tell me what the genre 'general' is?? And which summary do you like better?

**Press the button if you love the story! And hopefully me x3**

l

l

l

V


	2. Just Another Character Transformation

**Hmm…not as much reviews as my other stories but it's still good xD**

**But a lot of people put me on author or favorite alert/favorite and they didn't review! =( Like many authors, I prefer reviews more than alerts or favorites (doesn't mean I don't want it! I still want you to favorite or alert my stories :D).**

**Anyways, I just had to say that…but I sound obnoxious don't I? :( **

**But thanks for the people that did review for my stories!! xD:**

Amuto15  
demonue  
xhappily-randomx  
Kitty Obsessive Disorder  
kool495  
ssapphireangel  
bunnie-nixxie1304  
kanameXakari  
aquris  
melodygarden  
appupuppu  
rina12456  
Orangesz  
thatEndlessOblivion  
sweettara10  
xxALICExCULLENXX

**Thanks again!**

**DON'T READ IF YOU DID NOT SEE EPISODE 76!**

**Weee! I just watched episode 76 ^^ So cool!! x3 but the drawings this week weren't the best. Ikuto was too skinny and he didn't look so good as Death Rebel -.- but kya! Nagihiko pretended to be Nadeshiko!!! o NADESHIKO~!!! Yoru looked especially cute in all of them too ^^ but I really can't wait it next episode. It is the….SHOWER SCENE!!!! Woot woot! XD Sad thing is that Ikuto is gonna leave Amu's house T.T I just want to see Amulet Fortune and Seven Seas Treasure in the anime already!! . That will be in like 10 episodes or something… **

**And I saw a preview of chapter 39 ^.^ Gets me even more excited for the chapter x3**

**Oh and I finally found the full version of "Heartful Song" xD and a lot of other songs.**

**And I watched first episode of La Corda D'Oro Second Passo!!! x3 it's on youtube for those who haven't watched it yet.**

**Onto chapter! (and asking you people again, do you guys like Normal POV or First Person? Just curious ^^)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. Peach-pit does. If I did, Ikuto would have gotten together with Amu already and I wouldn't make the anime have any damn fillers that is pointless.**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 1-x-X**_

_After it reached the 15th floor, Amu stepped into a dark room. There was a mahogany desk in front of a window, the size of a wall. There were plants in the corner of the room and it's surprising that it still lives. The lights aren't on either. The only thing that is illuminating the room is the sunlight from outside and that's not that much light._

"_Here you go." Amu tossed the X-egg into a box next to the desk._

"_Thank you." A man was sitting in behind the desk. He appeared to be in his late forties and he had a big forehead. He also had brown hair, brushed back with gel. "But only one? I expected more."_

"_I'm only doing what I agreed to. Nothing more," Amu explained briskly._

"_Aren't you feisty?"_

_Amu didn't respond to that comment. After a few seconds, Amu spoke. "I'm going home." She turned around._

"_You're forgetting something," the man said suddenly._

_Amu sighed, frustrated, and turned around and bowed. She hated saying this. And especially the last part. It makes her sick. "Good-bye, Kazuomi-__sama__."_

_And she left the room in a blink of an eye. She couldn't stand to look at him any longer. The middle-age man was simply smirking the whole time._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

**Just Another Character Transformation**

**Normal POV**

"Amu-chan! Let's go somewhere fun! Saturdays are meant to be fun right??" Ran cheerfully yelled at 9 in the morning.

"Ugh, let me sleep some more, Ran. We'll go somewhere at 11," our heroine groaned, pulling the covers over her head.

"Stop acting so lazy, Amu-chan. Now get your butt out of this bed."

"Oh, fine!" Amu huffed, as she sat up and walked to the bathroom to do her morning routine.

"I'll make the breakfast desu."

"Thanks, Su!" Amu hollered from the bathroom. Dia floated around the room and waited at Amu's desk.

Just a typical day at the Hinamori house.

Amu came down to eat her pancakes and drank some of her orange juice. The other charas were eating as well. "What should we do today?"

"An amusement park!" Ran exclaimed, excitedly.

"The park!"

"The bakery!"

"A concert."

"Hmm…" Amu deliberated for a moment. She chewed a piece of pancake and swallowed. "The amusement park is out since it's sorta pointless to go by yourself."

"You're not alone! We're with you!" Ran reasoned.

"That's true but people can't see you." Ran's face fell. "Sorry, Ran. Maybe some other time. And I don't feel like going to the bakery and we don't have anything to buy there. Maybe we'll go there later in the day. A concert is a choice…but again, going alone sorta stinks. And whose concert would we go to?"

"Hoshina Utau's!" Ran cheered.

"Hoshina Utau?" Amu asked, curiously. "Nah, I don't think so. Again, it's pointless to go by yourself."

Hoshina Utau. Works for Easter, like Ikuto. 15 years old and a sophomore at her school, Seiyo. Amu has met her multiple of times. The only time they had a conversation was when they were introduced. You could hardly call it a conversation though.

"_Hoshina Utau." Utau had an impenetrable expression on her face._

"_Hinamori Amu." The same goes for Amu._

"_Don't get in my way. The Embryo will be mine." And she walked away, leaving Amu dumbfounded._

"I guess that leaves the park," Dia said quietly, as usual.

"Yay!" Miki cried in joy. "I'll make an outfit for you. But first, what's the weather?"

"Um…it's about 45 degrees and it's cloudy desu. But it's not raining," Su answered. Su always had the weather updates in check.

"Thanks, Su." Miki got out her sketchpad and began to draw.

"No problem, Miki, desu."

The pinkette resumed eating her appetizing pancakes. Dia quietly ate hers very ladylike; Ran gobbled hers all down; Miki was already finished; and Su was eating normally and savoring the taste of her home cooking.

"Finished!" Miki shouted, as Amu finished the last of her pancakes.

"Really?" she asked. "Can I see it?"

"I'll put it on you. Stand up."

Amu did as she was told. A paintbrush appeared in Miki's hand.

"Draw, drew, drawn!"

Bright light enveloped her and she was blinded for a second. When it disappeared, so did Amu's pajamas. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with black flats. There was a small bow on the flats too. She had on a blood red spaghetti strap with a black jean jacket to keep herself warm. Her bangs were tied up with her signature X clip.

"Thanks, Miki! It's comfortable and stylish."

"I thought you might like it." Miki smiled.

"Shall we get going desu?" Su was already at the door.

"Ok!" we chorused. Amu took the house key and headed out the door. She locked the front door so strangers won't barge in the house and try to steal something.

The teenager had a steady walk going with the charas chatting animatedly next to me. When she arrived, there were many kids playing merrily. Some were playing catch, soccer, jump roping, you name it. She ducked when a football came flying at my head and hurried to her favorite spot.

The favorite spot was under a big tree in the middle of nowhere. Well, technically it's not in the middle of nowhere but the closest tree is at least 15 yards away. This is a _big_ park, too. A fountain was in front of her too and not many people were here yet. Amu sat down and relaxed against the tree. The girls were playing catch with a ball that magically appeared in Ran's hands. She took out her iPod and scrolled through the songs.

Amu began to sing softly to the song.

_**A Place In This World** **- Taylor Swift** (I do not own this song!)_

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do  
_

That's right. Amu doesn't know what's going to happen in the future but she keeps on walking.

_ I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world_

That's not true. She has Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. "Why would she think that?" you ask.  
_  
Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok_

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly

Amu couldn't have said that any better.  
_  
I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know, oh  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh, im alone on my own, and that's all I know  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world_

Oh, im just a girl  
Oh, im just a girl,oh,oh yeah  
Oh, im just a girl

Little did she know that a cat was watching her from above.

After she was done, she took a deep breath and a tear trickled down her face.

"You're pretty good at singing."

Amu's head snapped up in surprise. She thought she was alone but it seems that she's wrong.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" she whispered.

Ikuto was sitting on a branch of the tree that hovered Amu. He had one knee up with his chins resting on it. His arms were wrapped around his knee that was up.

"Yo." A cat chara then appeared. Amu was eying the little creature. The chara had purple messy hair with yellow eyes. He had on shorts and a T-shirt with no cloth to cover his shoulders. There was a silver cross in the middle of his shirt. It appears that there are silver spikes around the shorts at the waistline. He had big paws, ears, and finally, a tail.

Ikuto caught Amu eyeing the chara. "This is Yoru, my chara."

"Yo!" the little kitty greeted. He floated down to Amu's face. "You're pretty brave you know. You used to be with the Guardians but now you're with Easter nya. Why would you do that?"

Amu's face turned serious but said nothing.

"Yoru." With that one word, Yoru flew back to Ikuto. His tone was demanding.

"Sorry nya," he apologized, as his ears drooped.

"Why are you here anyways?" Ikuto asked Amu.

"Why don't you come down here and talk like a normal person?" Amu bluntly asked.

Ikuto smirked. "Fine." He brought his knee down and slid off the branch. He landed perfectly on the balls of his feet. As expected from a cat with amazing abilities.

"Now that I'm down here, I can talk to you like a normal person right?" Amu ignored that. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it a crime to visit my favorite spot in this park?" Amu fired at him.

"No, but this is my favorite tree."

"It's not yours," Amu retorted. "It's the park's."

"Yeah, yeah." Ikuto brushed off the subject, annoyed.

"Amu-chan! Who is this guy?" Ran asked, loudly.

"Are those your charas?" Ikuto inquired.

"And you have four!" Yoru exclaimed.

"I'm Ran! Yoroshiku ne!"

"I'm Miki."

"I am Su desu."

"Dia."

"I'm Yoru nya!" Yoru introduced, putting a thumbs up sign and winked.

"Why is there an X on your fourth chara?" Ikuto asked.

"Let's go, girls. We don't need to stay here any longer," Amu said, ignoring Ikuto's question.

"Hai…" the girls sadly said. Dia remained quiet. Amu turned around and started walking away with Ran, Miki, and Su following her. Dia stayed for a little longer. She looked straight into Ikuto's eyes and Ikuto stared back. Dia could see the shine in him but it was a little dull. Dia has the ability to look into people's hearts and determine their shine. Tsukiyomi Ikuto didn't have a weak shine, but not a brilliant one.

To Dia's point of view, Amu had a brilliant shine inside of her when she was in elementary school. It soon came out of hiding when Amu truly shone. It dulled however but got back its shine a year ago. However, a blemish is on Amu's dazzling shine. A diamond would never have any blemishes. It seems that Amu hasn't regained her radiant diamond yet.

Dia broke away from the gaze and slowly floated towards Amu. Ikuto regained his composure. To him, he felt as if Dia looked deep inside his heart…into his deepest secrets. He brushed that off and spoke.

"You have a beautiful voice, _Amu_."

Amu spun around but he wasn't there anymore.

The cat boy has fled from the park. Nothing lingered. It was as if he was never there to begin with.

However, Amu heard what Ikuto had said after the compliment. It was just a voice in the wind before he disappeared. _"We will meet again."_

* * *

"Mmm…this is so good!!" Ran exclaimed.

The five girls were currently in the Midnight Café _(A/N: Lame, I know.) _and were eating homemade food. Amu had a blueberry muffin with cappuccino and she bought a slice of cake for the charas to eat. Strawberry cake to be exact. They sat at a corner in the shop to keep a low profile. Amu also didn't want people freaking out when they saw her slice of cake magically vanish bit by bit. That would be hard to explain, no?

What Amu didn't know was that someone very familiar was here as well. Mashiro Rima. Now you may be asking why the Amu's charas didn't sense Kusukusu or see them at all. Rima told Kusukusu to tell Amu's charas to stay away from them for now because Rima doesn't want any awkward moments with Amu. That's why when the charas went into the café, Ran was about to shout because she saw Kusukusu and Rima but Kusukusu and Rima quickly shook their head quickly. Ran obeyed and stayed quiet. The other charas know as well. Rima and Kusukusu were sitting five tables away from Amu so Rima can see Amu's back.

"Ah, the strawberries are so fresh too desu." Su was savoring the taste of the ripe strawberries.

"This cake is very artistic too." Miki drew a picture of the cake before Ran went on a rampage. Su had to pull her back though. When Dia said, "Calm down. Wait until Miki is done drawing," Ran quickly calmed down. That's the magic of Dia. She can quiet everyone with a single sentence.

"This is good, I guess," Dia quietly remarked.

Amu giggled at them eating it. She quietly ate her muffin too. Rima watched from a distance, sipping her latte. Kusukusu was munching happily on a warm chocolate chip cookie.

And then it happened.

Dia sensed it first and looked up. Miki's head snapped up as well. Later, Su realized it too.

"Whas mrong?" Ran asked with her mouth full. She swallowed the piece of cake in her mouth and sensed it too. "Amu-chan!"

"What is it?" Amu urgently queried, noticing the alarm in Ran's voice.

"I'm sensing an X-egg nearby desu!"

"Let's go then," Amu ordered. She stood up and ran out of the shop.

Back in the shop, Rima stood up as well.

"Rima?" Kusukusu asked.

"We're going, Kusukusu."

* * *

"Where is the X-egg?"

"At the park," Miki answered. "We should be near it."

"Ran, chara-change."

"Roger!"

Red devil wings appeared at Amu's wrists and ankles. She hopped and hopped to boost her speed. She soon reached the park and what she saw, baffled her.

There were at least 20 X-eggs in the air singing, "Useless!", and Amu stood right in front of the bunch. Rima arrived just in time but she hid in the shadows around a corner so Amu won't see her. Little did both girls know, a tall, lean figure with catlike reflexes was watching Amu from Amu's favorite tree in this park. His chara was snickering and said, "Let's see what she can do."

"How come their Heart's Eggs came out??" Ran demanded. Bodies were strewn across the lawn. They were all unconscious with blank eyes.

"I'm not sure, Ran, but we have to take care of this. Miki, it's your turn."

"Ok!" Miki rushed to her owner's side.

"My own heart…unlock!"

As usual, bright light surrounded our heroine and Miki. Miki went back into her egg and they character transformed. The light disappeared and out came a different Amulet Spade from before.

"Character Transformation! Amulet Sapphire!"

Her appearance is more sinister than Amulet Spade. Her French beret was black and the Spade design on the beret was dark, dark blue. Where she had light blue on her outfit from before is now dark blue. Her shorts were black. Her stockings were black and blue striped. She had on black high boots. The color of the Humpty Lock turned from white to sapphire.

_(A/N: When I'm describing Miki, I mean how she looks like on a daily basis. Not just during a character transformation. The same goes for Ran from the last chapter. I just wanted to let you guys know how the charas look like as the story progresses. Hope it's not confusing!) _Miki has changed as well. Instead of a light blue French beret, it was pure black. The spade was a shade darker. She had on black shorts and a sparkly blue vest with a black blouse underneath. Her shoes were fully black. The only thing that didn't change was her bag. It was still light blue to show that Miki doesn't want to be in Amu's plan 100 percent.

Rima stared at Amu. "Amulet…Sapphire…"

"Rima…" Kusukusu was worried about her owner. Rima didn't respond. She kept looking at Amu.

Back with our two favorite cats, Yoru was excited and curious. "Ooh, let's see what she can do with this many X-eggs nya."

Ikuto didn't say anything. He stayed perched on the tree branch, watching Amu closely.

"Let's go, Miki."

"Right."

And the fight began.

It turns out there were 20 X-eggs.

"Useless, useless!" the eggs sang. All the X-eggs surrounded her, giving her no room to escape. 5 X-eggs charged at our pinkette whose gaze showed nothing.

A big black paint paintbrush appeared. "Sapphire Canvas!"

A flood of dark blue and black water/paint appeared and washed over the X-eggs. It stunned them for a minute but there was still more to come. Another group of X-eggs lunged towards the girl.

"Be careful, Amu-chan!" Ran warned from a distance. Dia remained quiet, looking at Amu's heart.

Back with Rima, Kusukusu was _really_ worried about Rima.

"I guess she really did…change," Rima started. "When she said she was sick of saving everyone, I knew she was lying. But I didn't think that her charas would also change… I didn't think she would go to this extent." Rima's bangs hid her solemn eyes.

"R-Rima! Cheer up! I'm sure Amu-chan has a good reason. We should first stop this fight or someone will get hurt!"

"What can _we_ do? Amu has the Humpty Lock and she was the only one that could cleanse X-eggs. We were just helpers. But now, we're nothing. The only thing we can do is watch."

"That's not true!"

"Really? What can we do then?" Rima questioned.

"Well…" Kusukusu didn't have an answer for Rima. Kusukusu herself doesn't even know what to do anymore. "I'm not sure but the least we can do is to protect the X-eggs!"

"Protect? _Protect?_" Rima scoffed. "Why should we protect an _X_-egg?"

"If that X-egg breaks, the owner will have an empty soul and I know you don't want that! Remember what Amu said? There can always be a way to save the X-eggs and that they aren't worthless! Amu-chan taught us this!"

Rima looked up. It's true. When they first met, Rima broke an X-egg without any feeling and she didn't care what would happen to the owner. As time went on however and she started to spend more time with Amu, she learned to not kill the X-eggs like that again.

"Kusukusu."

Kusukusu's eyes lit up immediately. "Ok!"

"My own heart…unlock!"

Kusukusu went back into her egg and Rima was consumed by a shiny light. After it dimmed, out came Rima in her character transformation.

"Character Transformation! Clown Drop!"

Back with Amu, she was having a hard time fighting the X-eggs.

"Amu-chan desu… Will she be alright?" Su asked.

"She will!" Ran was determined but then she whispered, "I hope."

Amu heaved from all the chasing and attacks.

"Amu-chan, are you alright?" Miki asked from inside Amu's body.

"Yea." Amu was in the air trying to fight the X-eggs. "Want to finish this off?"

"Of course," Miki responded from inside Amu's body.

Just then, an X-egg hatched. The X-chara snickered from inside the egg but luckily it was still in the egg.

"Ah shit," Amu murmured under her breath. The orders from Easter were simple: catch the X-eggs but if it hatches, destroy it. And that was the last thing Amu wants to do.

"What should we do desu?"

"I'm not sure, Su. The only choice Amu-chan has is to…destroy it."

Su gasped. "Amu-chan can't do that desu! She won't do that!"

"I'm not so sure, Su." Ran's face became hopeless. "Orders are orders. If she somehow makes it go back in its egg completely, the X-egg may still live. If Amu-chan disobeys Easter's orders…"

Amu grinded her teeth together. She raced towards the hatched X-egg and tried to grab it. The X-egg was much faster, sadly.

"Mou, come back here!" Amu demanded. "You know what, Miki? Let's just finish this! The X-chara might completely go back in its egg."

"Ok!"

The black paintbrush appeared once again. "Sapphire Canvas Special!" A mass of paint/water covered the X-eggs completely. The X-chara was confused and couldn't see so it went back inside the egg. Amu sighed in relief.

"We did it, Amu-chan!" Miki cheered. Amu smiled.

"Amu-chan!!" Ran shouted with alert clearly showing in her voice. "Watch out!"

Amu whirled around, only to see three X-charas charging at her with weapons.

"Should we help her, Ikuto nya?"

Again, Ikuto did not answer.

The X-charas weren't stopping. Suddenly, rope grabbed hold of the three X-charas and threw them to outer space. They disappeared as quickly as they appeared. The rope disappeared as well.

Amu's eyes widened. "Rima…"

With Ikuto, Yoru was impressed.

"Guess the girl has some friends to protect her nya."

Back with Rima, Kusukusu was really happy.

"Tightrope Dancer."

"Rima! I knew you still wanted to save Amu-chan and the X-charas!"

"It's nothing."

Things weren't over yet, however.

Another X-chara appeared and raced past Amu. Amu didn't have enough time to react so she now has a deep gash—about three inches wide—on her arm.

"Crap," Amu muttered.

"Are you ok, Amu-chan??"

"I'm fine, Miki. Now let's go. Sapphire…" A huge net appeared above Amu's head. Kusukusu was in awe while Yoru was whistling and saying, "That's one heck of a net." "Net!" The said net wrapped around every single X-egg and the X-chara that attacked Amu went back in its egg. A piece of string appeared and it tied the net up so it looked like a sack. The best thing about this was that the net had its own sort of mind. It knew what to do if commanded. Amu told it to go to Easter and it obeyed.

Our heroine can't rest just yet, unfortunately.

She landed on the ground and started running from where the rope came from. She turned the corner but saw nobody.

"Rima?" she called out.

No answer.

Amu's expression saddened. She wanted to see Rima but why would Rima talk to Amu in the first place? Miki was uncomfortable lying because she knew that Rima was in the café and probably followed them to the park.

The character transformation undone and Amu was worn out. She winced as she realized that the wound was worse than it looked.

"Amu-chan!" Ran and Su yelled, trying to catch Amu's attention.

Su buzzed by Ran and hurried to Amu's wound. "Are you alright desu?! I'll patch it up right away!"

"Thanks, Su."

While Su was taking out a mini first aid kit, Amu, Ran, and Miki were chatting about the X-eggs. Dia lingered on top of a stone wall, watching her older sisters and her owner. Dia is starting to have doubts about Amu. If Amu goes on like this, Dia might go back to her egg—maybe forever.

With the two cats in the trees, the cat boy was ready to leave.

"Ready to go, Yoru?"

"Sure nya."

And then they were gone.

Miki spun her head around.

"What's wrong, Miki?" Ran asked.

"I thought I sensed someone watching us…"

"I didn't feel anything," Ran stated.

"Same desu…"

"Must have been my imagination then. Shall we go, Amu-chan?"

Amu nodded. "Yea, I'm tired from that last fight." Amu began walking away with all her charas.

Dia sensed it however. She knew all along that Rima, Kusukusu, Ikuto, and Yoru were there.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Translations (I may be wrong because Japanese isn't even one of the languages I speak. I just get it off from Japanese shows I watch.):**

Yoroshiku ne! – Nice to meet you! (something along those lines)

Hai – Ok or Yes

Mou – Jeez

**Hope you liked the chapter too ^^**

**For those who read "Crossing Paths", I'm not sure when I'll update. As I said before, all my data are in my computer which is being fixed at the moment. I forgot a lot of that chapter and I'm hoping that the new version I'm typing of chapter 8 has the gist of the original chapter. I'll try as hard as I can but I'm not sure how my updates and typing will go.**

**And remember to answer my question: Normal POV or First POV?**

**You know what to do!!! :D**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Just A Trick

**Sorry for the late update I've been so busy but thank god summer is here! :D You know what that means? More chapters and faster updates!! :D I'd like to finish all my stories by the end of this summer and hope to write another story. I want to write a story but not for Shugo Chara. It might be Twilight or Vampire Knight. I don't know. But I'll probably do terrible for it since I've only written Shugo Chara fanfics so far and I'm not crazy with Vampire Knight like I am for Shugo Chara. ^^ And I don't know if I'm up for Twilight so yea -_-" **

**But I HOPE I update faster but I might not with all the summer reading -.- I'm going to read "Gone With The Wind" which has 1448 pages O.O And I also have work to do so yea…**

**Thank you to these reviewers (not putting it a column since it takes up a lot of space):**

Amuto20174, strawhat-alchemist, appupuppu, Soccerluver04, xhappily-randomx, kool495, xxALICExTSUKIYOMIxx, XdeadlyX, Amuto-4eva, babo123, miki7yoru, Kitty Obsessive Disorder, Little Angel of the Starz, sylvanicara, yoru-girl-nya, Raiken-Ryu

**Thank you so much!**

**Without further ado, here's chapter 3 of "Save Me"!**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter-x-X**_

_While Su was taking out a mini first aid kit, Amu, Ran, and Miki were chatting about the X-eggs. Dia lingered on top of a stone wall, watching her older sisters and her owner. Dia is starting to have doubts about Amu. If Amu goes on like this, Dia might go back to her egg—maybe forever._

_With the two cats in the trees, the cat boy was ready to leave._

"_Ready to go, Yoru?"_

"_Sure nya."_

_And then they were gone._

_Miki spun her head around._

"_What's wrong, Miki?" Ran asked._

"_I thought I sensed someone watching us…"_

"_I didn't feel anything," Ran stated._

"_Same desu…"_

"_Must have been my imagination then. Shall we go, Amu-chan?"_

_Amu nodded. "Yea, I'm tired from that last fight." Amu began walking away with all her charas._

_Dia sensed it however. She knew all along that Rima, Kusukusu, Ikuto, and Yoru were there._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

**Just A Trick**

It's Sunday and that means another fun day in Ran's terms but Su has other plans.

"Amu-chan, we need to stock up on food desu."

"You're right. Let's go."

Amu wore a black top with a pleated white skirt and a red stylish jacket (that she left unbuttoned) to keep her warm. Her feet had on black flats. To top if off, her signature red X clip held her bangs up.

After buying the groceries, Amu started to head home.

That's when she saw him.

He was standing two yards away in all his princely glory.

He turned around and saw her in her "Cool 'n Spicy" demeanor.

And she ran. Away from him.

"Wait!" And he sprinted after her. Eventually, the person catches up and captures her wrist. Amu tries to evade his iron grasp with no luck. The charas flew away with Kiseki, hoping to give some quality time between the two. Dia begins to feel doubt about our pinkette.

"Hi."

"Let go of me," she coldly said.

"No."

"Hotori, let me go!" Amu struggled and tried to shake him off to no avail.

"I wouldn't have caught up with you if you had chara-changed with Ran." She stopped her endeavors. Why didn't she? Even if Amu doesn't believe it, she subconsciously wanted to talk to her old school crush. "Want to go to the park?" Before she could rebel, Tadase lugged her towards the park. They sat down on a bench in silence.

"How have you been?"

"Fine," she lied.

"Do you like the school year so far?"

"It's great." Yea, if listening to people gossip about you, ignoring your friends, and putting up with Easter is considered "great."

"How about you?" Amu asked.

"Fine."

The birds were chirping loudly on this breezy, sunny day.

"May I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you're doing _this_." Our protagonist instantly understood what he meant. It was about her joining Easter.

"Because I wanted to."

"That's not true, Hinamori-san—no, Amu-chan." Amu's heart raced and her eyes slightly widened. Tadase has never called her "Amu-chan" before. She thought it felt nice coming from him.

"How do you know?"

"It's easy to tell. You don't even want to catch X-eggs. You want to save them."

"That was then, Hotori. Things are different now."

His expression turned dark. "When Mashiro-san said you changed so much, I didn't believe her. Now I do." A wave of pain passed through the pinkette, giving her an expression contorted with agony. The prince was disappointed in her and he showed it. Amu's fists clenched. "But…" She looked up and quietly gasped. An angelic smile was plastered on his face. "…at the same time, I feel like you haven't changed at all. I can still see kindness…determination…" He brought his hand up to stroke Amu's cheek. Her body went frigid. "And your eyes are still pure." Amu didn't hold back her blush. She abruptly stood up.

"I have to go." She took three steps away and stopped. "See you later…Tadase-kun."

* * *

"How are the Guardians?" Miki questioned.

"Fine."

"Give us some more details, Kiseki! We haven't been updated so us some facts." The charas were currently resting on a tree branch.

"You didn't miss much, commoner. The baby of everyone is still Yuiki Yaya. The president Is still Sanjou Kairi. Fujisaki Nagihiko and Mashiro Rima didn't change." Silence filled the air.

"That's it?" Ran stared at Kiseki.

"What do you expect me to say?"

"It must be boring without us."

"I agree with Ran desu."

"Nothing exciting happens without us," Miki added while doodling in her sketchbook.

"You need to liven things up!"

"How rude, you commoners! I'm a _very_ interesting chara."

"Oh really? What's your say in this, Dia?" Ran swiveled around but the diamond was not present.

"Where is she desu?"

"She must've thought it was boring," Miki commented. Ran and Su giggled.

"Hey!" They made some more jokes but Miki asked if they should go look for Dia.

"We should let her be. She's done this before."

"But Ran, don't you think Dia should consult with us about what she's thinking or her problems desu? She's our sister but I feel like I don't know her. Do you know what I'm saying desu?"

Ran nodded. "I understand what you're saying but maybe she wants to solve her problems by herself."

"Maybe desu…"

"I wonder when we'll be able to see how the real Dia looks like…" Miki's face grew depressing.

"You mean without the X?" Kiseki guessed. Miki nodded. The gloomy atmosphere was interrupted by a voice singing quite off-key.

"Raburabu~ Eru wa angeru~ eru~ eru~" Up above was an angel chara. She had blonde hair that curled at the end with a halo floating above her head. Her attire consisted of a pink dress with pink wings attacked to the back and ribbons on the front and pink ballet slippers. She was going back and forth in place, singing her "song."

"What the—" Kiseki said.

"Who's that desu?"

"I don't know. What do you think, Miki?"

"I'm not sure, Ran, but she seems familiar…"

"Do something, loyal subjects! My ears are bleeding!"

"You're exaggerating. She's not _that_ bad. How about this?" Ran cupped her hands and raised it to the side of her mouth. "Oi!"

"Eh?" The mysterious little creature halted her singing. "Who said that?"

"Down here!" Ran hollered. She turned back to her cronies. "See? Works like a charm."

"Ok, but she's coming down here," Miki stated, pointing at the chara that is descending towards the group of charas. "What should we say?"

"That's easy desu. We should say hi and become friends~"

The chara stopped in front of them. "Hello! I'm Eru."

"I'm Ran!"

"Miki."

"I'm Su desu~"

"Kiseki, commoner."

"What were you doing up there?" Ran inquired.

"Singing of course."

Kiseki muttered, "Didn't sound like it."

"I know that," Ran said, ignoring Kiseki's remark. "But I meant why."

"Because Iru kept bullying me."

"Iru?" Miki probed.

"My sister."

"Who's your owner?" Miki pressed even further.

"Hoshina Utau-chan."

"Hoshina Utau desu?" Eru nodded.

"That's why you're so familiar! I noticed an egg similar to your style strapped to Utau's waist when we first met her."

"Wait-o!" She came closer to the charas and gave them a scrutinizing look. Her eyes grew wide (well, not really since her eyes were closed the whole time). "You're Hinamori Amu's charas!"

"Hai desu~"

The shocked chara let out a huge gasp. "Ah! I just spoke to my enemies like we were friends! This is not good!"

"But we _are_ your fri—" Ran was rudely disrupted by more wailing from our angel chara.

"I must go back and leave enemy territory! Utau-chan!" And she zoomed away.

"What the heck just happened?" Kiseki asked, dumbfounded. Ran, Miki, and Su held the same expressions.

* * *

"What do you intend to do once you find the Embryo?"

Dia and Ikuto stood face to face under the tree where Ikuto usually rests.

"Why do I have to answer you?" he calmly backfired.

"I can it. Your desire is certain but you wish for two things. Your freedom and your father. Be selfish or unselfish." Dia's hand was placed above her heart. Ikuto's eyes were slightly wide.

"What kind of chara _are_ you? How do you know these things? And why do you have an X?"

"So many questions. You'll find out in time." She turned around, preparing to leave. "Amu-chan is similar to you. She also has two desires." And she flew off but before she did, she whispered something to Ikuto.

"Wait!" But she was already gone. Yoru returned just now from one of his cat meetings.

"Anything happen nya?"

"Nope. Let's go."

* * *

Amu sighed. She was bored. At this moment, pink head is lying on her back on the bed with her arms outstretched.

"Amu-chan!" Amu tilted her head to the right and saw her three charas fly through the window.

"Where's Dia?" the pinkette queried. The three looked shuffled around uncomfortably. Ran was about to say they didn't notice her leave when a voice was heard.

"Right here." Amu sat up in surprise. Dia was sitting on the edge of Amu's desk.

"When did you get there?"

She didn't answer.

"Amu-chan, we'll talk about that later. Right now, we have more important matters to handle," Miki said, her growing dark with each passing word. "X-eggs are on the loose in the park. About forty this time."

Amu's eyes bulged out of her sockets. "Forty?!" The three charas grimly nodded. "That much?? Last time it was about twenty and now the amount doubled…what or who is causing this?"

"I'm not sure but let's hurry desu."

"Alright. Ran, chara change!" Blood red wings appeared at Amu's wrists and ankles and she took off. When she landed in the park, her chara change wore off.

"No way…" In front of her, there was an open stage with people cluttered all over the ground in front of the stage. Above the unconscious people were w whole cluster of X-eggs. What shocked Amu the most was who was standing in the midst of all this.

"Did you do this?"

Tsukiyomi Ikuto didn't answer. The first thought that came to Amu's mind during their first meeting was that he was handsome, carefree…and perverted. But for some strange reason, she somehow knew he wasn't a _bad_ guy, despite the fact he works at Easter.

"The Director told me to tell you to destroy all the X-eggs. It's an order," he spoke in a monotone voice.

"_Destroy_ them?? Aren't I suppose to capture them?"

"It's an order," he firmly reiterated.

"Why?" she asked.

His ears twitched and his tail swished back and forth. His chara popped up from behind Ikuto's shoulder. "Why are you being so nosy nya?"

Amu took a step back. _He's got a point. Why _am _I being so nosy?_

"Su."

"Hai desu."

"My own heart…unlock!" A bright light consumed the two. While those two were transforming, Ikuto and Yoru were having their own conversation.

"Are you sure this will answer your question nya?"

"We'll see."

The brightness evaporated.

"Character Transformation! Amulet Emerald!"

Changes were evident in this transformation. The dress wasn't as puffy—almost flat—and it was dark, dark green. The shoes, apron, gloves, headpiece, and stockings were black. The Humpty Lock's color turned from white to emerald.

Su's appearance was altered as well but not as much. Her dress grew darker and the apron was black. The only pure thing was her headpiece.

"Ready, Su?"

"Hai desu!" Amu raised her arm in the air and a whisk materialized above. She seized the black-handled whisk and spun around and waved it like a wand. "Destructive…Honey!" Brown liquid oozed out and masked the X-eggs in honey, immobilizing them.

"What a sticky situation," Yoru commented.

Ikuto grinned. "Let's see if what her chara said was true or not."

"Useless! Useless!" the X-charas helplessly sputtered.

"Amu-chan," Su said from inside the "heroine's" body. "What do you plan on doing desu?"

"We're going to break the rules."

"But what about—"

"I'll find a way to avoid that." Her lips twitched upwards into a dour smile. Su was beaming with happiness because her owner is technically saving forty X-eggs. Ran and Miki were cheering on the sidelines while Dia was clutching her heart with her right hand.

"Amu-chan…at this rate, I'll be sealed for good. Choose one path," she whispered to herself.

Amu hoisted both of her arms. "Emerald…" A humongous net formed above the corrupted eggs. "Net!" It wrapped itself around the eggs. Amu was about to send it to Easter when a voice interrupted her.

"Wait." Amu turned to her right and her eyes met the amethyst eyes of a girl with high blonde pigtails in a devil-themed character transformation.

"Hoshina…Utau?"

"You really plan on disobeying his orders?"

"That's none of your business."

"It has everything to do with me. _I _was the one who extracted all these X-eggs."

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie for no reason at all?"

Amu didn't answer. _So then it wasn't Ikuto?_

"But I'm curious. Did you not destroy them because you were _afraid_ to destroy this many dreams?"

Amu's fists balled up. _She's trying to provoke me. Don't give in, Amu! But a punch in her pretty face won't hurt…_

"Ooh, she's mad now!" Yoru snickered quietly.

"Or maybe it's because you're a pathetic owner with a useless chara." That did it. Amu snapped at that insult.

"Su!" Amu commanded.

"But, Amu-chan desu…" Su opposed against what Amu was going to do.

"She won't get hurt…much." Amu elevated her right arm and a huge whisk came from thin air. She pointed it at Utau. "You're going to regret making fun of Su! Whisk Rockets!" Before Utau could react or defend herself, multiple whisks shot out from the big one Amu was holding. Utau was caught off guard and was sent flying to the ground.

"A new…" Miki began, her mouth in a perfect "o".

"Attack!" Ran excitedly finished. She was pumping her fists in the air with her pompoms, rooting for Amu and Su.

Ikuto made no sign of helping, let alone moving.

"Ikuto," Yoru poked Ikuto's shoulders. "Shouldn't we help Utau nya?" He didn't respond. He was looking at Amu with new eyes.

Back with Amu, she was swinging her arms to seal the suspending web. After that, she ordered it to go to Easter and it disappeared.

"Why?" Amu pivoted and saw that Utau was slowly standing up. "Why didn't you break them?"

"…Because it would be a waste." And with that said, she was gone, along with her charas.

A mysterious person in an alleyway arrived right when Amu was transforming. The chara who belonged to this person flew in front of his face.

"What do you think about this, Tadase?" Kiseki asked. Hotori Tadase simply walked away, his blonde hair rustling in the wind.

* * *

"You called?"

"Yes. I just want to say good job on collecting _forty _X-eggs at once in a small area. But you must thank Hoshina Utau since her singing drawn out the X-eggs in the first place. You just cleaned up after her."

"Eh?"

Amu was currently in Hoshina Kazuomi's office. She was so confused. One, he was actually _praising _her and this is probably the first time he ever did without making a snide comment. He must be in a really good mood. Two, she thought it was Ikuto but guess it's Utau. Three, wasn't she supposed to _eradicate _the eggs? She was bracing for punishment for defying his commands, but…

"Weren't I supposed to destroy them?"

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"No reason."

Tsukiyomi Ikuto had lied. Hinamori Amu has been deceived by the black cat.

* * *

"_Amu-chan isn't an evil girl."_

The blue-haired boy tossed his Dumpty Key in the air and caught it with ease. He smirked. "Guess that Dia chara was right."

* * *

**This chapter turned out longer than expected O.O and sorry for the lack of Amuto T.T That's going to be next chapter or the one after that. I have some really perverted Amuto scenes XD and some sad ones in mind. **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! And I hope you check out my other stories ^^ Check out "Reason To Live" and "Three Simple Words" =) And I think I might write a song called "Three Simple Words" :D I have the whole story in my head but I have to put it in words -.-" Wish me luck on writing lyrics!**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Just Locked Inside

**I'm updating pretty damn fast. I just updated "Unexpected Love" during this week (sadly, it didn't get many reviews T.T but I'll just wait :D I should just finish it and get it over with since Twilight is kind of old now) and I am now updating "Save Me" ^^ Next up is probably "With You"! :D**

**Oh and for stories I have reviewed in the past but I haven't for the past couple of chapters for your story, don't think I hate them. I love it but it's just that I'm reading it on my iPod Touch. I'm too lazy to review on it and the page might refresh itself so I lose all my comments (happened before) And plus, I've been a bit sick lately and stressed and dead tired so I don't know when I'll review. But I promise I will for all the chapters I didn't!**

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

bakagirl123, sylvanicara, xxALICExTSUKIYOMIxx, HarunaNiwa073, kanameXakari, Soccerluver04, CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, babo123, TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi, Kaggie101, darkangelzera

**Not as many as the other two chapters T.T But oh well.**

**Since there hasn't been so much Amuto in this story (barely any), here's an Amuto-filled chapter :D Though, this is more like a filler chapter and the two growing closer together.**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 3-x-X**_

"_Amu-chan isn't an evil girl."_

The blue-haired boy tossed his Dumpty Key in the air and caught it with ease. He smirked. "Guess that Dia chara was right."

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Just Locked Inside**

"Let's go, girls."

"Where are we going today, Amu-chan?"

"Miki, we are going to find our two favorite cats."

The past week flew by pretty quickly after the big X-egg incident. Strangely, there haven't been many X-eggs on the loose, not that Amu was complaining. Anyways, Amu was trying to find Ikuto with no luck. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind for happened last week. She thought it would be easy but it was the complete opposite. She would look after school, only to be distracted thanks to the Guardians catching her peering around the school. _(Remember, Ikuto and Amu goes to the same school. Amu's in tenth grade and Ikuto's in eleventh. Refer to the top of chapter 1 for details.) _She would dash away every time. But it's weird since Ikuto always bump into Amu every time but he hasn't for a whole week.

"Miki, an outfit, please?"

"Sure. Casual or dressy?"

"Casual."

"What's this? Amu-chan, are you dressing up for Ikuto when you can just throw on some jeans instead of asking Miki?"

"No, Ran!" Amu's cheeks started to turn pink.

"Amu-chan is blushing desu!"

"Su!"

"Here." Miki showed the design to Amu.

"Miki, that's a bit—"

"Draw, drew, drawn!"

"Hey!"

Amu disappeared in the bright light.

"Miki, what outfit did you draw?"

"You'll see, Ran."

"I bet it's a tank top with shorts!"

"No desu. It's a long, puffy dress!"

Dia just looked at the two thinking how immature they were. _'I think it's a skirt and a top.' _Thought she can't help but wonder.

The light evaporated. Dia was right.

"Amu-chan, if you don't like it so much, why didn't you wear your own clothes?"

"My clothes are kinda boring. I wanted something new, Miki."

"I think it looks cute desu."

"Me, too! Good job, Miki!"

Amu had on a black tube top with a white pleated skirt that was mid-thigh length. She had a red plaid mini-blazer to keep her warm. Black flats with red ribbons tied in a small bow adorned her feet. Her hair was left down with no X-clip and the Humpty Lock sparkled as it hung from her neck.

"Amu-chan, it's going to rain soon. Let's hurry before you can't even go outside. Besides, the clothes look great on you."

"Fine, Ran."

The real reason Miki drew a dressy outfit for our confused pinkette is because she thought Amu and Ikuto looked good together. She wanted to draw a picture of them together in her sketchbook.

**X-x-X**

It was now six o'clock.

Earlier in the afternoon, Amu has gone to the grocery store and cleaned up the house for a nicer and neater look.

Amu leaned against the bark of her favorite tree in the park. She sighed. Her unsuccessful search lasted for about half an hour.

"Where could that cat be?"

"Right here."

Amu turned around and shrieked. Our MIA (missing-in-action) cat boy appeared hanging from a tree branch upside down. Amu smacked his head.

"Ow."

"Stop appearing whenever and wherever, baka neko!"

He smirked. He sat up and jumped from the tree. He turned around and lowered his face until it was in front of Amu. His eyes looked up and down Amu, who was feeling very self-conscious.

"Why are you dressed up in a _sexy_ outfit? Meeting a guy? And nice legs."

Amu stamped her foot hard on Ikuto's foot.

"OW! What the heck was that for?!"

"For being a pervert. And this…" She stomped on his other foot. "That was for tricking me last week, you jerk."

He crouched to the pain and pressed down on his foot, hoping it would soothe the pain. He couldn't help but smirk though. During the week, he had been watching Amu find him when he was either in a tree or on the roof of the school, swishing his tail back and forth. "Even if you did destroy them, I would have found a way to stop you. I don't think the Director would be too happy about forty X-eggs shattered into a million pieces when it could have been used for other purposes."

"_You_ think you can stop me?"

He grinned. "Of course."

Amu's eyes narrowed. At lightning speed, she brought her arm back and pushed it towards Ikuto's chest. Ikuto was faster. He caught her hand with his left hand and enclosed his long fingers around her small fist. She growled and tried to kick him in the shin but he dodged it. As his smirk grew wider, the hand that was wrapped around her fist pulled Amu to his chest. He let go of her hand and embraced her so she won't do anything dangerous.

"That all you got?"

"Damn you, Tsukiyomi."

"Ikuto."

"What?"

"Call me Ikuto."

"I can call you whatever I want."

He pushed her face closer. "I don't think so. I won't let go until you call me Ikuto."

"I'm not going to give in."

"Oh, you will."

Meanwhile, Yoru was being chased by the four girls, but Dia was kind of being dragged by Ran. When Amu screamed, Yoru popped up behind Miki and stole her precious sketchbooks of her drawings. He snickered and flew away. Miki flew right after him with Ran taking Dia's hand and Su right behind Miki.

"Give it back, you thief!"

"Bwaha! This is so much fun nya!"

And the five charas flew to God knows where, away from their owners.

Back to our couple, Ikuto still didn't release Amu. But then thunder clapped. A light drizzle started and it soon started to rain cats and dogs.

"Ah, Tsukiyomi! We're going to get soaked at this rate!" Though they pretty much are. "Let's just find shelter."

"Not until you say my first name."

He was starting to piss Amu. Why was he so persistent in her saying his first name?! Didn't he care that they were going to catch a cold? And where were they going to hide until the rain gives way?

Amu sighed and did what she had to. She could have kicked him where the sun don't shine but she didn't have time for listening to him groaning. So instead, she kicked him in the shin. He let go of her and rubbed his shin.

"Finally," Amu muttered. She took Ikuto's hand before he could say another word. Where could they go? They can't go to her house because Amu doesn't want him in the house. But why does she even care about Ikuto?

"Let's go in there, Tsukiyomi." It was an abandoned house. It was one floor and one room and it was close to the park but a bit far from Amu's house. But why would a house like this be here? The house was in bad shape, too. The windows were boarded up and the paint was peeling off the walls.

Amu kicked open the door and shut it after the two were in the shelter. Loud booms could be heard. Amu jumped at the sound but she kept her cool. _'I must not show Tsukiyomi any weak sides!'_

"Tsukiyomi, you're staying in that corner while I stay in the opposite. Don't even _think_ about coming near me. As soon as the rain lets up, I'm going home."

She went to her spot and Ikuto went to the opposite end.

Now Amu could think in this pitch black room.

What were her charas doing? Where were they? Will they be alright? Who will watch the house? Will her charas be able to return home safely? Did she leave her windows open? But most importantly…

'_What the hell am I doing helping __**him**__?'_

She sighed. _'What a mess.'_

She then heard the taps from shoes in the distance.

"Tsukiyomi? Is that you?"

No later than she said that, a light was illuminated in the darkness. With Ikuto's face right above the light, the shadows casting on his face, making him look like ghost.

Amu didn't hold in her scream. Ikuto covered his ears and the flashlight dropped to the floor with a thud. Amu had her head down with her arms crossed on top of her head and her knees were to her chest.

"Amu, it's just me."

"Go away."

Ikuto started to wrap his arms around Amu. He was kind of regretting scaring Amu. She looked so…vulnerable and fragile.

Amu was about to punch him in the face when another clap of thunder struck. Amu yelled in fear and started to tremble.

Ikuto has never seen Amu so weak. A weird feeling in his chest started to grow and the urge to hug her grew. But before he could do that, Amu abruptly stood up.

"I don't care anymore. I'm going home and I don't care if I get a cold." She dashed to the door and opened it.

But the door wouldn't move.

She pushed and pulled the door, hoping it would knock down. It didn't. The door was jammed shut. That means, Amu would have to wait until the morning to get out.

'_This is just great. I'm stuck with a pervert and I am frickin' cold.'_

She stalked back to her spot and sat down with her knees to her chest. Then she had an idea. She snatched the flashlight from the ground while Ikuto just watched. She shined the light and tried to find the problem but she couldn't. She gave up and returned to her original position.

"Where did you get this flashlight?"

"Someone threw it at me when I did something to her."

"Her? No wonder. I'm not surprised."

"I can do the same to _you_…" He inched closer but Amu pushed him away.

"Don't get near me pervert. And what are you doing here? I thought I specifically told you to stay _there_. Not _here_. Now get."

'_She treats me like I'm a dog. Or in this case, a cat.' _"No." He put on a fake pout. "I'd rather stay here with you, Amu-_chan_."

She rolled her eyes. "Weirdo." And she sneezed.

"Are you cold?"

"No," she lied. She took off her blazer since it was soaking wet. She's going to catch a cold at this rate and a wet jacket won't keep her warm. Plus, she has a skirt and a tube top. Curse Miki and her outfits. _'I should've changed when I had the chance!'_

Something warm was thrown on top of her.

"Wrap that around yourself. It'll keep you warm."

She was shocked at his courtesy. _'I guess he can be a nice guy when he wants to be.' _But why did he bring a jacket? And it was warm on top of that. Maybe it was for his protection from the rain?

"What about you? Aren't you cold?"

"I can bear it. I'm not a weakling." Even though it was dark, she could tell he was smirking.

Amu frowned. She didn't want him to be sick because of her. "Get over here."

"Hmm?"

"C'mon. We're sharing the jacket. You'll catch a cold." She didn't know she cared but she did. She felt it was right.

She heard him get up and sit next to her. He wrapped the jacket around the both of them.

"Why, thank you, Amu-_chan_."

"_Please_ don't call me that."

"Fine, Amu-_koi_."

"We're not even dating!"

"Who knows? Maybe we will. And maybe we'll have kids and—"

"Shut up and go to sleep. I'm tired. We'll get out of here in the morning."

"Whatever you say, _Amu_."

She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping she could sleep.

But then thunder struck and the boom deafened both Ikuto's and Amu's ears. Amu started the shiver and ducked her hand behind her arms.

"Mama…Papa!" She was scared shitless and was starting to cry. She almost forgot a certain blue-haired cat boy in the room until his arms snaked around her shoulders.

"Shh…it's going to be ok."

"Tsu-Tsukiyomi…" He shifted their position so that she was sitting on his lap with her head in his chest and her hands were on his back and one of his hands was on his back while the other was stroking her hair. She didn't care if he was perverted. She was so _afraid_.

"The thunder is going to stop soon. Try to think of something else in the mean time. It's alright."

She felt safe in his arms. Safe from the world. Safe from Easter. Safe from danger.

She whimpered when more thunder sounded but her slowly sobs vanished.

"I was always scared of ghosts, thunderstorms, and all that." Ikuto continued to caress her head and listened. "When I was little, I would rush to a corner and take all my stuffed animals and place them around me and hug some of them until the storm passed. I sometimes hid under the table or under the covers."

"What about your parents?"

"I had to keep up my "big sister" façade. I was supposed to help my little sister when she's in trouble or frightened. I thought I could handle being alone in the dark when a storm is brewing. But…" Her voice cracked at the word. "I only ended up being a coward. I would cry and cry, hoping for the storm to end."

Ikuto's hold on her tightened. _'She's been alone for these many years? Didn't she rely on __**anyone**__?'_

"But…I feel…_protected_ in your arms." She began to doze off. "Arigatou…Ikuto." And she passed out.

Ikuto gently smiled. He doesn't know why but her two sentences were touching to him. And she finally said his first name! But the weird tingly feeling inside of him won't stop. His eyes felt heavy and he too went to sleep.

Meanwhile, the charas had managed to get in throw an open window of the Hinamori residence. They offered Yoru to stay and he did.

The rain stopped and thunder could no longer be heard.

**X-x-X**

**Japanese Translations: **

baka – idiot

neko – cat

arigatou – thank you

**I am so tired. I don't feel like fixing anything. I rushed the end and there wasn't as many as I hoped but hey, the two just spoke with each other like a week ago! Give them some time :3**

**And the Harry Potter movie rocked!! x3 It was the closest to the book than the other movies. Well, the first movie was pretty close. And it was so funny :D But I cried twice T.T**

**Please R&R! It'll make me update my other stories quickly! ;D **


	5. Just Some Consequences

**WAIT!!!! THIS IS NOT AN AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER!! Well, it kinda is. But, READ READ READ if you haven't already for "Crossing Paths" or "Drunk" or on my other stories.**

**Now you might be wondering, "Why the hell did she update three of her stories in one day? She doesn't update that often but she updated three?!" Um, I have an explanation for that. XD August 7****th**** was the day of being an author for a year :D Woo!! XD Because of this, I decided to update all my stories and a one-shot. But my updates were delayed because I had to finish my book, "Gone With The Wind." (Which was quite good.) and I had to hurry since it was overdue on the 3****rd**** XD So here were my presents for me and you readers. But it's like almost a month late because I unintentionally took my break before finishing my updates O.o My bad. So think of these as updates before I put it on hold.**

**Present for you: updates on all stories and a one-shot**

**Present for me: a break from Fanfiction**

**That's right. A break. I already had one but I think I need another one. I'm tired and I have a full explanation in my rant section on my profile. Please read it. But here's a sentence from it: **_**Fanfiction has taken a toll on me**_**. Hope you read my explanation and vote for a random poll I thought of XD "Who's the **_**real**_** pervert?" "Amu or Ikuto?" Vote if you want~ I personally think Amu is in some ways XD But Ikuto is too in some other ways~**

**Oh, and I'm putting my stories on hold except for "Crossing Paths." I really want to finish that before continuing. I even have part of the ending typed out!! 0o0 I'll probably work on "Unexpected Love" next because "Twilight" is getting a bit old. **

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

HarunaNiwa073, Soccerluver04, TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi, xxALICExTSUKIYOMIxx, A-shadow-of-a-doubt, xSkulls-n-Bonesx, Ame Hinamori, CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, , sylvanicara, Kaggie101, babo123

**I think this was the least amount of reviews I've ever gotten D: Is it because my writing is turning worse and not for the better? Or you didn't see it update? If that's the case, tell me so I can improve. I was really confident about this story because although this story is AU, it's the least AU.**

**Ages (I'll do this for every chapter but some characters may be 14 (like Amu) because their birthdays are later in the year but I'll just say 15 for all of them ok?):**

**Yaya, Kairi** = 14 (freshmen, or 9th grade).

**Amu, Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, Utau** = 15 (sophomores, or 10th grade).

**Ikuto **= 16 (junior, or 11th grade).

**Setting (going to be in every chapter too): **April

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 4-x-X**_

"_I had to keep up my "big sister" façade. I was supposed to help my little sister when she's in trouble or frightened. I thought I could handle being alone in the dark when a storm is brewing. But…" Her voice cracked at the word. "I only ended up being a coward. I would cry and cry, hoping for the storm to end."_

_Ikuto's hold on her tightened. __'She's been alone for these many years? Didn't she rely on __**anyone**__?'_

"_But…I feel…__**protected**__ in your arms." She began to doze off. "Arigatou…Ikuto." And she passed out._

_Ikuto gently smiled. He doesn't know why but her two sentences were touching to him. And she finally said his first name! But the weird tingly feeling inside of him won't stop. His eyes felt heavy and he too went to sleep._

_Meanwhile, the charas had managed to get in throw an open window of the Hinamori residence. They offered Yoru to stay and he did._

_The rain stopped and thunder could no longer be heard.  
_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Just Some Consequences**

"They're so cool!"

"Of course. What else would you expect?"

"I wish I could touch them…!"

"Tadase-sama is so cute!"

Comments from girls flew across the halls of Seiyo High School on a Monday morning. The six people who had been Guardians in elementary school walked in sync, clad in their school uniforms. One girl in the corner ignored them. Or at least tried to. She slipped away, hoping her fellow classmates wouldn't notice her.

Oh, ohw wrong she was.

With every step she took, students whispered. Quite loudly, may I add. She strolled briskly now, hurrying to first period, which was homeroom, even though it didn't start for another twenty minutes.

Now who is the lucky girl in the spotlight?

"It's Hinamori-sama!" That's right. Our "Cool 'n Spicy" Hinamori Amu.

"I heard she made friends with Tadase-sama."

'_Not exactly. We just say hello occasionally in the hallways,' _she thought.

"I wonder why she's so aloof…"

"She's always been like that."

Then another teen remarked, "I heard she befriends juniors and seniors."

You don't know how much Amu wants to punch them in the face. Her anger started to rise like a volcano ready to explode. But she has to pretend like she didn't care or her façade is ruined.

"I've been wondering for a long time now. What's happened between her family and her?" Amu's fists clenched, her knuckles turning white.

A guy sneered at Amu. He was the leader of "Rima's Fanclub." "Heard her father was a drunken bastard and left his family. Her mother abandoned her because she hated her daughter. What a pity Hinamori Amu is unloved!"_  
_

Amu exploded. The lava flowed rapidly from the volcano. Of course a normal person would care if someone speaks wrongly of you but when it involves someone who is special to them… Well, let's just say Amu's tolerance can't last forever.

Our movable volcano stormed towards the frightened girl who asked question concerning her parents and the smirking leader of "Rima's Fanclub."

She turned her fiery amber eyes to the scared girl and coldly retorted, "Don't ask questions to people who know _nothing_ about me. Ask me yourself instead if you're so curious. And that goes to everyone else who is listening!" Amu rotated her body sharply towards the teen boy and snapped loudly, "And why don't you keep your mouth shut and stop spreading lies and rumors, just for your own entertainment!"

The students in the corridors had stopped all movement from Amu's outburst and gaped at her. With one last glare from Amu, she marched off and left for homeroom. On her way, she past by her ex-friends, who had undoubtedly watched the whole scene.

Kukai had his big, goofy grin on his face; Tadase and Nagihiko had smiles etched across their faces; Yaya was grinning from ear-to-ear; Kairi wasn't smiling nor frowning but maybe it's a subtle smile; and Rima wasn't looking at Amu at all. She was staring—if not glaring—at the leader of her fanclub.

Amu has calmed down a bit when she sat down in first period. She thought about Rima's expression. Rima has been cold to Amu since the day their relationship as friends snapped. In this type of situation, Rima should have ignored it altogether. But she didn't. Or at that's what Amu thought.

**X-x-X**

Amu was starting to regret her loud declaration from today. Everywhere she went, students followed her and bombarded her with useless questions, such as: "Where do you shop?" "When do you eat dinner?" "Do you ditch class whenever you want to?" "Where do you live?" "Can I have your number?"

'_My number?? Are they all idiots?'_

But some dared enough to ask about her childhood, parents, and her ex-friends. Amu glared at all of them and the teens scampered away.

'_What wimps.'_

She made her way to her favorite tree on the school grounds. It was lunch right now; relaxation time for Amu. Amu always sat by herself under the tree and ate her obentos made by either Su or her. This time, Amu made it herself.

Then something happened that would hurt Amu and Rima by the end of the day. Badly.

Amu was looking the other way so she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. When she bumped into someone's arm, she ignored it. Then she heard gasps from some people who were watching Amu. Our confused pinkette looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened as she stared at the back of a blonde's head.

The blonde slowly turned around.

Her dress was a mess.

There were food stains and some rice grains on the front. The half-filled obento lay in Rima's tiny hands. Some sauce began to slowly slide down the dress.

Time seemed to stop.

Amu looked at Rima with nonchalant golden eyes while Rima held the same expression. Rima doesn't care about the dress—she can always get a new one and borrow one from the nurse's temporarily—but she _is_ interested about Amu's reaction.

"Isn't she going to apologize or something?!" someone whispered harshly. More like a guy from "Rima's Fanclub."

"Hinamori-sama should say sorry at least…" A girl from the "Hinamori Amu Fanclub." Even though Amu is cold, she still has her own fanclub.

Then Amu turned on her heel and walked away slowly without saying as much as a "sorry."

"I bet Hinamori did that on purpose." People weren't that close to Amu and most people saw from the sides. They could have easily mistaken that Amu knocked Rima's lunch into her dress intentionally.

'_How ironic. They practically worshipped the ground I walked on, on the first day of school. Now, they're spreading false stories and some sneer at me in the halls,' _she thought.

She ignored the gossiping and sat down at the base of her favorite tree, her back against the bark.

"Amu-chan!" a cheerful voice shouted. The pinkette looked up and saw her four charas floating towards her.

"Did you have fun with everyone else?"

"Hai!" they chorused. Well, Dia just nodded.

Amu smiled. "Want some of this?" She gestured towards her obento.

"Ooh! Food!" Ran dove down and snatched a weiner in the shape of an octopus and began munching happily on it. The rest of the charas took a piece of food of their own choice for the each of them and started to eat. Amu picked up her chopsticks and chowed down.

"That looks good." Amu stopped moving with the tip of her chopsticks in her mouth. She twisted to the left and peered around the tree. No one was there. Amu suddenly felt her chopsticks and obento box taken away. She took an intake of breath from surprise. She looked behind her and recognizing who it is, she glared.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The blue hair man smirked. "Language, strawberry." _'Strawberry?!' _"And I happened to have forgotten my lunch."

"Sucks for you," she said, with not a hint of sympathy. She stood up and reached her hand out to yank the box away from Ikuto but he just held it high above her head so she couldn't reach it. "Damn it, get your own lunch, thief!"

"Aw, but Amu-_chan_," he whined and Amu felt her cheeks heat up at his tone and the closeness of his face. "I'm _hungry_."

"T-Too bad," she stammered. She clamped her hand over her mouth, upon realizing what she did.

"Hmm? Stuttering now, are you? How cute."

"Stop teasing me, Tsukiyomi, and get out of my face!" she spat.

"I thought I told you to call me Ikuto. You did when we were trapped in the small house a few days ago." Amu growled at that. It was true. She thought she be at least _friendly_ to him because he was there for her. Nobody has ever been there for her and Ikuto was there for her. It…touched her. "And I thought we got _much_ closer because of the storm."

"Of c-course not!" _'I _really_ need to stop stuttering in front of him.' _"Just leave me alone," she ordered through gritted teeth.

"I like it much more when you're stuttering and blushing. You're cuter that way," he complimented, but his face held an expressionless mask.

"You're just teasing me…" Amu looked away, trying to cool the blood in her cheeks to no avail. For some reason, she felt an indescribable feeling in her stomach. She looked at something on the ground to distract herself and cool her face down. Coincidentally, it was her charas. They were chatting with Ikuto's cat chara, Yoru.

"That was quite a show today."

"Eh?" She was confused about what he was talking about.

But then it hit her.

"_Don't ask questions to people who know nothing about me. Ask me yourself instead if you're so curious. And that goes to everyone else who is listening!"_

"_And why don't you keep your mouth shut and stop spreading lies and rumors, just for your own entertainment!"_

"You were listening?"

"You said that quite loudly so it's partly your fault."

Amu frowned. It's not her fault. _They_ insulted her family and her. She plopped down and rested against the tree again. Ikuto followed suit with the obento still in his hands.

"What size are you?" Ikuto asked, out of the blue.

Amu's jaw dropped. He did _not_ just ask her her chest size. Oh, he is going to get it.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT?!?! YOU PERVERT!!"

"Keep your voice down, kitten. Do you want the entire public hearing you scream?" _'First strawberry and now kitten?!?! What is wrong with this guy?? I have a name, you know!' _"And you said to ask any questions to you so people will only know the truth. I'm doing what you told us this morning."

"You…!!"

"Cat got your tongue?" He smirked at what he said. Oh, it is ironically so true. "Now answer my question."

"No, pervert! Have you no shame?"

Ikuto smirked. He then took a hot dog from Amu's lunch and popped it in his mouth. And the chopsticks touched his mouth.

"No! My chopsticks are contaminated!"

"You still care about those stuff? I bet you have indirect kisses with people all the time."

"You—"

"Did you make this?"

Amu sighed. She can never get anything out of her mouth since he keeps interrupting her with another off-topic question. "Yea."

"It's pretty good."

"Gee, thanks," she said, not sounding proud or anything at all. "And you weren't allowed to eat it in the first place!" She made another grab for it but he just moved his arm away. "Jerk."

Ikuto just grinned. Amu turned her head the other way in frustration. _'I'm not going to talk to him. All he does is make fun of me.'_

"Hey, Amu."

"…"

"_Amu_."

"…"

"I'm going to eat your whole obento…"

"…"

"Amu-_chan_," he whined.

"…"

"Damn it, just look at me!"

"…"

"AMU!!!"

Amu spun her head around, giving in to the silent treatment she was going to give him. He was just too damn annoying.

"What the hell do—mmph!"

"Finally got you to turn around."

Amu swallowed the food Ikuto forced in her mouth when she was in the middle of saying something.

"Why did you do that?? You could've just given it to me."

"No. Feeding you and watching your expressions is more fun. Now feed me, Amu-_koi_."

_Smack!_

"Ow."

**X-x-X**

The last bell of the school day rang. Kids began running out of classrooms and dashing to their lockers to pack up.

"Amu-chan, I think you should go!"

"Why should I, Ran?"

"It might be a confession!"

The pinkette had found a note in an envelope in her locker. Someone must've slipped it in through the edges. When she opened it, it said:

_Meet me at the back of the school when everyone's gone._

_--an admirer_

The handwriting was in messy cursive and Amu can't distinguish whose handwriting is that.

"Amu-chan, just go for your secret admirer's sake."

"I agree. We wouldn't want his heart broken, now would we desu?"

"You're overreacting. It's just a crush I bet. He'll get over it."

"I think it's stupid," Dia bluntly stated. Amu and her three charas gaped at Dia. She hadn't said much today and she seldom spoke her mind on these type of stuff. Amu closed her mouth and nodded fervently.

"I agree with Dia."

"Well, Miki, Su, and I think you should! It's three against two."

"Yea, but shouldn't _I _make the choice? He wants to meet me, not you."

"Amu-chan…" Miki said.

"Ok, fine! Let's go."

"Yay!" Ran cheered.

Amu took her time at the lockers, waiting for most of the students to leave.

Half an hour after the bell rang, Amu walked to the back of the school. But no one was there.

"Were we too late?"

"I don't think so, Ran."

"Maybe he got impatient since Amu-chan's always late," Miki snickered.

Amu glared at her artistic chara. "Gee, thanks a lot, Miki."

"We should wait a bit desu. I think he may be late."

"This is boring," Dia commented.

"I wonder if it was a joke," Amu mused.

"No it's not."

'_That voice…' _Amu twirled around at the sound and saw three guys smirking at her. The boy in the middle was the leader of "Rima's Fanclub." _'I've been tricked.'_

The three students slowly ambled their way to Amu.

"You really have some nerve," the leader said.

"To do what you did to Rima-sama," the one on the right continued.

"And not apologize," the one on the left finished.

"We've also seen cold glares you send to our Rima-sama. How dare you." The gang was now two feet away from Amu. Amu was deliberating between fighting back or running away like a coward. Of course she chose the first one. She has too much pride and she wasn't going to show any weakness or cowardice in front of these three. Her charas thought differently, however.

"Amu-chan, run! You'll get hurt!" Ran pleaded.

"And what if I did?" Amu challenged.

"Stop adding fuel to the fire!" Miki shouted.

The leader of the group frowned. "Guess we'll have to teach this girl a lesson to _not_ mess with us or hurt Rima-sama ever again."

And the fight ensued.

They began throwing punches while Amu stopped them with her palms and moved to the side. The guy on the right moved behind Amu and kicked her back, sending her forwards. The guy in the front kicked her stomach, causing her to go back. She was like a punching bag and she tried to fight back but she couldn't since all of them had her surrounded at a close distance. If it was one guy—and maybe two—she could've beaten them but if it's more than that…

"Three against one? How low can you guys get?" They were furious and using this as an opportunity, she landed a punch on the leader's stomach, causing him to fall back.

"Why you little…!" One of the guys kicked her on the legs from behind, making her land on her stomach. She tried to quickly get up but a guy pressed his foot against her back, sending more pain to Amu-chan.

Ran screamed. "Amu-chan!! What should we do, Miki?! Amu-chan's going to die at this rate!"

"Ran, don't be silly. Amu-chan won't die," Miki said, trying to calm her older sister down. "We'll get help."

"How desu? Everyone must've left the building by now! And even if there are teachers, they can't see us desu!"

"Darn it. We'll just have to see if Rima or anyone else is around!" The three charas dashed away, hurrying in the hopes of finding someone who can help.

Dia floated off to somewhere else. She flew to the rooftop.

**X-x-X**

"Rima, hurry, hurry! Or your mama will get mad again!"

"I know."

'_Stupid Nikaidou-sensei. Couldn't he have picked another person to arrange the bookshelf?' _Rima thought bitterly.

"RIMA!!!!"

'_What the—?'_

She turned around and saw Amu's three charas flying straight at her. They stopped a few inches away from her and each started to scream out words.

"Amu-chan, she—"

"Going to die!!"

"Obento desu!"

"Leader of fanclub—"

"HELP DESU!!"

"Amu? Die? What about the fanclub? And obento??" Rima couldn't understand a thing they were saying.

They spluttered out words and Rima put her hand up. "One at a time. Miki, you tell the story."

"Remember when Amu knocked your arm today at lunch?"

"Yea. I thought it was an accident. She didn't do it on purpose did she?"

"No! But some people thought she did and the leader of your fanclub—Rima frowned—lead Amu-chan to a trap by tell her to meet him at the back of the school, they started beating Amu-chan up!!"

"They? Who's they?"

"Your fanclub."

"How many?"

"Three!"

Rima never wanted a fanclub. All she wanted was her slaves. "Fine. Let's hurry and go to the back."

**X-x-X**

"You again?"

"…"

"What do you want?"

"Amu-chan's in trouble."

"…and what of it?"

"Oh, I think you do care," Dia said. "I can see through your heart and read your shine."

She was at the top of the roof and saw Ikuto on his side, taking a nap. She told Yoru to wake him up and he obeyed.

"Are you saying you want my help?"

She nodded.

**X-x-X**

Amu was injured pretty badly by now.

Earlier, Amu kicked a guy in the crotch, resulting with him on the ground and a kick on Amu's back.

'_I don't know how much more I can take…'_

And then Amu lost her strength. Even if Amu is a strong girl both mentally and physically, her energy does get sucked up sooner or later.

She didn't fight back but just wrapped her arms around her hand and tried to stop the feet from hitting her.

"Aw, look at her now. Not so tough, eh?"

"What a wimp."

"I thought she was stronger but guess not. Let's finish this and get out of here."

They continued to beat up Amu even more and Amu was bruised badly and blood escaped from her skin in some areas.

'_That's right. I _am _a wimp. I'm such a weak girl.'_

Before Amu knew it, her consciousness began to fade out and eventually turn black.

"Should we go?"

"Yea, it's getting a bit boring. Is she even alive?"

"Oh, crap! I think we did more damage than we intended to! Let's get out of here before anyone sees it." The three teens hurried to grab their stuff.

"Someone already has seen it."

The group turned at the voice and gasped.

"R-Rima-sama!"

The petite blonde walked to the group and took a quick glance at Amu. "What happened here?"

"Rima-sama, not to worry! I made Hinamori Amu pay for what she did to you!"

"Is that so?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Are you the head of my "fanclub"?" she asked, saying the last word with venom.

"Yes! I've admired you, Rima-sama, for the longest time!"

"Glad to hear." The boy melted at the words that were meant to be sarcastic. Rima looked left and right and saw a slave of hers that she recognized. She called for him and the boy literally skipped over to their spot.

"Hello, Rima-sama."

"Are you in my fanclub?" Rima questioned bluntly.

"Y-Yes!" The boy had a major crush on the blonde.

"Ok, well, you're the leader of it now."

The now new leader was bubbling with pride and excitement and said his thanks a million times and hopped away home. The ex-leader was horrified.

"W-What do you mean, R-Rima-sama?"

She rotated her head and smiled sweetly at him. His face filled with heat but soon turn cold at her next words.

"Consider yourself demoted," she cheerfully said. But then she glared at the boy, making him flinch back. In an icy tone, she warned, "Don't _ever_ hurt my friend. If I see you messing with her, you'll feel my wrath."

The poor boy was crushed and ran away crying. The other two boys followed him and yelling for his name.

So it was just Amu and Rima.

"Rima…" Kusukusu said.

Rima kneeled down and searched for all the damage that was done with her eyes. "I should've done something. I should've said something today at lunch, whether it was 'Hey, aren't you going to apologize?' or 'It's just an accident, people.' and now look what happened!" A tear rolled down her left cheek. "If only I'd done something…I just hurt my best friend!" Rima began sobbing now.

"Rima…" Kusukusu tried to comfort Rima but she still continued to weep. "We should take her home! Or to her house! She can't just lie here."

"Don't touch her. I'll take her home."

Rima wiped her tears and looked up at the voice. Ikuto stood with his hands in his pockets, a few feet away from him. "Why would you do that?" She knew that he had a chara and that he was their enemy.

"You don't seem like you'll be able to take her home." Rima glared at him at that comment. "And I can treat her wounds at my house."

"Why? Aren't you enemies?"

Ikuto picked Amu up bridal style, earning a moan from the unconscious pinkette. "I think you're more of an enemy than I am. Remember: both of us work for Easter and for the same boss." He chara-changed with Yoru and jumped away. Amu's charas—who had been forgotten—trailed after him.

"Rima, can we trust that guy?" Kusukusu inquired.

"He's right. I _am_ an enemy to Amu." Rima's fists clenched. "I completely forgot she was working for Easter."

"Rima…"

**X-x-X**

Amu woke up to the pain in her whole body. She looked up and saw a white ceiling. The walls were a deep blue. _'This isn't my room.' _She tried to sit up but someone pushed her shoulders to make her lie back down.

"You should take it easy for a while. You don't have any broken bones but you do have bruises and cuts and such. Are you hungry?"

She turned to her right and nearly screamed because a man's face was just inches away from hers. More like Ikuto's.

**X-x-X**

***dies* This took me a while. I made it longer for my delayed updates of this story. Oh and read the note at the bottom.**

**In the obento scene (is it obento or just bento?), I was going to make Amu being nice to Rima. Like Amu offering her lunch, napkins, etc. but it just wouldn't fit the storyline. They're supposed to be **_**enemies**_** and **_**ignoring**_** each other. And it would make more sense with the sentence before the obento scene happened :D**

**And who thought Ikuto was kissing Amu when the sentence was "What the hell do—mmph!" ;D**

**Oh, and please read my current one-shot "Drunk." That was the one-shot as a present to all my readers :3 Please read and review it~ **

**PLEASE R&R!! :D It really makes an author's day.**


	6. Just Skipping School

…**So I said I would update this story at the beginning of January…and now it's already February…my bad DX It's just I've been so damn busy with projects. I ended up staying until 3 am to finish my report. I had to write about a dead guy all in one day. **

**Gah, major writer's block for "Crossing Paths" DX This is bad… So now I'm planning to just sit here and think. XD **

**I really like this story. I actually don't think it'll turn to crap. I have many ideas with many major Amuto FLUFF :3 Good stuff XD**

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, Kar-Kar93, TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi, A-shadow-of-a-doubt, RandomlyBoredWolfy, Tadase Tsukiyomi, Ikutoluver995, HarunaNiwa073, Soccerluver04, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErs, linblueneko, Taeniaea, Mizuki Hinakoto

**I think it's kinda funny how the story I think would be successful has the least amount of reviews XD But I still really appreciate people who take their time to review. Unlike **_**some**_** people. Haha, just kidding. XD But I really do appreciate everyone who favorites my stories, puts it on alert, and reviews. Thanks!**

**Also, does anyone have a link of a video of Britney Spears live? Like, she's **_**actually **_**singing and not lip syncing? I was watching a video of Derrick Berry impersonating her (watch his videos of being Britney Spears; he's like an exact copy of her and he has mad dancing skills) and then I wanted to watch a video of Britney actually singing but I cannot find one. Help, please?  
**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way. All rights go to Peach-pit and Satelight. **

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 5-x-X**_

"_Rima…" Kusukusu tried to comfort Rima but she still continued to weep. "We should take her home! Or to her house! She can't just lie here."_

"_Don't touch her. I'll take her home."_

_Rima wiped her tears and looked up at the voice. Ikuto stood with his hands in his pockets, a few feet away from him. "Why would you do that?" She knew that he had a chara and that he was their enemy._

"_You don't seem like you'll be able to take her home." Rima glared at him at that comment. "And I can treat her wounds at my house."_

"_Why? Aren't you enemies?"_

_Ikuto picked Amu up bridal style, earning a moan from the unconscious pinkette. "I think you're more of an enemy than I am. Remember: both of us work for Easter and for the same boss." He chara-changed with Yoru and jumped away. Amu's charas—who had been forgotten—trailed after him._

"_Rima, can we trust that guy?" Kusukusu inquired._

"_He's right. I __am__ an enemy to Amu." Rima's fists clenched. "I completely forgot she was working for Easter."_

"_Rima…"_

_**X-x-X**_

_Amu woke up to the pain in her whole body. She looked up and saw a white ceiling. The walls were a deep blue. _'This isn't my room.'_She tried to sit up but someone pushed her shoulders to make her lie back down._

"_You should take it easy for a while. You don't have any broken bones but you do have bruises and cuts and such. Are you hungry?"_

_She turned to her right and nearly screamed because a man's face was just inches away from hers. More like Ikuto's._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Just Skipping School**

His mesmerizing eyes bored into hers. She could stare into it and not even notice how much time has passed. Even if his irises seemed endless, she can't read his eyes. It's just a blank look. It doesn't show if he's upset, outraged, or elated.

His eyes were empty.

She snapped out of her reverie. She quickly sat up, only to be pushed back down on to the bed. She glared at him.

"Let me go, Tsukiyomi," she seethed, giving him a full-on glare but he didn't even flinch.

"Is that how you greet your savior?" He smirked, leaning closer to her from where he was sitting. His head was hovering over Amu's face with only a couple inches separating them. "After all, _I _was the one who took you to my house and took care of you. Don't I deserve a thank you? And maybe something _else_ in return?" To emphasize his point, he descended his head even lower. There was only an inch of air between the two. His break tickled her face and she could smell it, too. He had this intoxicating scent… It was like chocolate.

'_Ugh, I _have _to stop thinking about these things! Tsukiyomi's, like, rubbing off on me. I'm becoming a scent pervert or something.' _

She snapped out of her thoughts as something dawned on her.

She was in his house. On probably _his_ bed. And the two were most likely _alone_. Plus, Amu views Ikuto as a pervert.

In Amu's eyes, this situation was bad. Very bad.

"I'm leaving," she abruptly announced. She turned her head to avoid his and sat up. Well, attempted to at least. She felt a sharp jab at her stomach and gasped in pain. She fell back down.

"It hurts," Amu mumbled, mostly to herself, but Ikuto heard it anyways.

"That's why you need to stay. Plus, we're _alone _at _my_ place." Her suspicions were confirmed. And this was not good at all.

"There is no way I'm staying here with a pervert like you," she snarled.

"Aw, how cold," he said, putting on a fake, sad tone. "I'd thought you would warm up to me since I rescued you."

Amu snorted in an unladylike manner. "I could've taken care of myself."

"And leave you with that blonde shorty?"

Amu sucked in a breath. "Rima? She was there?"

Ikuto nodded. "Yeah. She was going to take care of you. But I took over."

"What?! Why didn't you just let her??" Actually, Amu was secretly glad that Ikuto was the one who took care of her. But she's not going to tell him that. His ego was big enough. If it was Rima, it would have been awkward between the two. But why would Rima care about Amu?

"You two are enemies," he deadpanned. Well, he's got a point. "And I'm quite sure that we're on the same side."

"That's what you think," Amu grumbled.

"Okay, it's clear you don't want to be on Easter's side. Could you please enlighten me on why you joined Easter and left your kiddy friends?"

"That's none of your business." She turned away and studied the pattern of the wall, though there was no design.

"May be but I'm curious."

"They say that curiosity killed the cat," she challenged, meeting his eyes.

"I think I'll take my chances," he accepted, not willing to back down.

Amu frowned. "You know what, forget it. Now, shut up, and let me sleep."

"So you're admitting you want to stay here?"

"No! I mean—" Amu sighed. "It's not like I can leave with these injuries…but I'm leaving as soon as I can walk!"

Ikuto chuckled. "Fine."

Amu blushed and looked away. But then she noticed something was off. It was Tuesday (or at least that's what she thinks), meaning she had school. Shouldn't she be there right now?

"Hey, Tsukiyomi, what time is it?"

"Ikuto."

"What?"

"Call me Ikuto."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I won't call you by your first name!"

"Oh, you will."

Amu arched an eyebrow. "And how can you be so sure?"

"Because you will after I do this." He leaned down, preparing to catch her supple lips.

Amu gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth, causing Ikuto to kiss her fingers. Amu pushed him away and backed away. Well, if you can when you're lying down.

"W-What was that for?!"

"Call me Ikuto or I'll continue to kiss you to my heart's desire." She felt her cheeks heat up as he leaned down again. Amu gulped, swallowing down her pride. If she calls him by his first name, that would mean she is giving in to what he wants. She hesitated, deliberating if she should do this or not.

Ikuto was now two inches away.

'_Oh, who am I kidding? There's no way he's going to kiss me. And my first kiss, too!'_

She shoved him away, yelling, "Alright, alright!"

But he continued to come closer.

"Get away from me, Ikuto!"

He smirked and lifted his head but not before kissing her forehead. Amu was furious and flustered.

"So what is it that you wanted to ask me, Amu?"

"Bastard," Amu muttered.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

Amu huffed. "Sorry you're deaf. What time is it?"

"Around nine."

"AM or PM?"

"AM."

Amu's jaw dropped. She's been knocked out for what, fifteen hours or so? "How's that possible?! And what about school?" It's not like she cares about grades and attendance but the school would question her absence and that would complicate things. Plus, there was no adult who can sign a note, excusing her absence.

"I don't know. You slept like a rock. Did you get any sleep yesterday night?"

"I forget." _'Well, maybe a couple hours…'_

"And I already contacted the school that we'll both be absent." He smirked, acting as if he's got everything covered.

Amu's eyebrow rose. "Oh, really? And how did you do that, Mr. Cocky?"

"I called them. And with my voice, I think I can pass as an adult."

She scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, Mr. Arrogant." Though she was grateful he was doing all this, despite the way she treats him. Her eyelids shut as she rested. Arguing drained much of her energy.

Ikuto studied Amu intently. This girl sure was strange. She was definitely stubborn and didn't give into his charms. Almost all the girls he had encountered would stare at him, giggling and blushing with their friends. Amu was a different story.

He analyzed her features. Her face was that of a woman. There was no baby fat yet it was still slightly round. Very cute. Her skin was free of blemishes, her nose was perfectly shaped, and her lips were small yet cute…

Ikuto smacked his forehand with his right palm. _'What was I thinking?' _

He looked away but caught a glance of her arms. Her arms were unnaturally thin. Her wrists were so small, and her hands looked too big compared to it.

'_Is she eating properly?'_

Amu's eyelids fluttered open, catching Ikuto off guard. She frowned. "Why were you staring at me?"

Before he could answer, a blur—three blurs actually—zoomed in the room to Amu's head. It was, in fact, Amu's charas. Dia came in later.

"Amu-chan!" the girls wailed, hugging her face.

"Don't cry," she soothed. The corners of her lips tugged up. Seeing them worry so much made her happy.

Ikuto was surprised by her smile. It was so…abnormal to see her smile yet it felt so right on her…

Someone coughed lightly from behind him.

He turned around and saw Dia with her hands behind her back.

"Could I have a word with you?"

Ikuto nodded. He walked out the room, unnoticed by Amu and her charas. Once Dia and Ikuto were out of hearing range and sight, she spoke.

"Thank you for taking care of Amu-chan."

Ikuto didn't respond. He was extremely cautious around this chara. Something about her sent chills down his back…

"I care about Amu-chan very much," she continued. "When the time comes, promise me you'll help her when she needs it."

She turned around and started to fly away.

"Wait!" he called. She halted and glanced over her shoulder. "What do you mean by that? Why can't you or her charas protect her?"

"Because I will not be able to do that nor can her charas. Only _you_ can support her. When the time is here, you will understand." Before Ikuto could ask any more questions, she vanished.

Ikuto combed his hair and sighed, irritated.

"Honestly, what is going on in that girl's mind? And what exactly _is_ she?"

**X-x-X**

"Hey, could you play with Yoru or something? I need my rest," Amu said, after answering all of her chara's questions. It took a lot of her energy.

"Wait, Amu-chan, desu! I made my special soup for you. I'll get it right away." She flew to the door but was cut off when the door opened itself.

Well, more like Ikuto opening the door with a bowl of soup in his hand.

"Got it covered. Yoru's downstairs, by the way." Amu narrowed her eyes. He must've eavesdropped on her conversation with her charas.

'_Nosy person.' _she thought.

After they left, he locked the door. Amu arched an eyebrow.

"Why did you lock the door?"

"So we can have some privacy," he replied as he sauntered towards her.

She backed up instinctively. "You better not try anything."

"Don't worry, I won't. You look so weak right now that there's no point even if I do anything."

She chucked her pillow at him as he skillfully caught it.

"Hey, this is _my_ pillow and you are a guest in _my _house. Mind your manners, missy," he teased.

"I'm on _your_ bed?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm getting out of here." She made an attempt to sit up, but like before, Ikuto pushed her down by the shoulder with his palm.

"For God's sake, Amu, stop trying to leave. You won't get better at this rate."

"Like I care."

"God damn it, just sit up and drink the damn soup."

She begrudgingly sat up, ignoring the pain. Her back was against the upright pillow, which was against the wall.

"Say, 'ah.'" He blew lightly on the spoonful of soup as he gave it to Amu. She turned her head away it. Ikuto frowned. "Amu."

"No. It has your germs on it since you blew it."

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Who cares? And you already touched my saliva when I ate lunch with you yesterday." When Amu opened her mouth, he shoved the spoon in and she swallowed. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked as he smirked.

"Why can't I drink myself?"

"Because you'll drop it. Your arm's injured."

"No, I won't."

"I'm not taking any chances. I don't want you spilling hot liquid all over my bed."

"Fine, jerk."

He continued to feed her in silence. The soup was delicious.

"Why?" she questioned right after he set the bowl down.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing all this?"

"Doing what?"

Amu was annoyed. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

She glared at him.

"You are just too amusing." She blushed but the glare didn't soften. "It's because I wanted to. Happy?"

"No."

"Too bad."

He stood up and walked away.

"Could you get Su for me?" she called out from her bed. He didn't answer and left the room. A minute later, Su arrived.

"Yes, desu?"

"Su, at this rate, I might not be able to leave for a week or so. Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, desu!"

"You know how you can return things to normal with Remake Honey? I was wondering if you can heal my wounds with that."

"I'm not so sure if it would work, desu…" Su hesitantly responded.

"It's worth a try."

"If you want to, then I guess I'll do it, desu."

She smiled. "Thanks for your help, Su." She pushed the quilt away and lifted her shirt up.

Only to notice that her clothes weren't hers. Someone had changed her clothes. The only person it could have been was Ikuto.

'_That perverted bastard…he is so going to get it.'_

"Ok, desu." Su's placed her palms above her stomach, but not touching it. There was soon a glowing green light coming from her hands. She flew over her whole stomach before she collapsed on the bed.

"Su, are you alright?" Amu urgently asked.

"Yes, I'm alright, desu. Just…a bit…tired." And with that, Su fell into a deep slumber.

Amu softly smiled. "Thanks for everything, Su." She touched her stomach and noticed that it didn't hurt. It turns out Su has healing powers for humans, as well, but the powers uses much of her power.

Amu suddenly yawned. "Guess I'm more tired than I thought. A nap would be nice." She laid down and dozed off.

**X-x-X**

When she woke up, it was about one in the afternoon. She sat up and stretched her arms. She felt much better after a well-deserved nap. Maybe it was the aftereffects of Su's powers?

She stood up, wobbled a bit, and studied her outfit. It consisted of a big black T-shirt and hot pink short shorts. Since when do guys have girl clothing?

'_Is he gay?'_

She started heading down the staircase but not before studying the house. There were two floors of the house. The room across from Ikuto's bedroom was most likely someone else's bedroom; the bathroom was straight down the hall to her left; and there was another bedroom. Coming down the stairs, the front door was to her right. She could just bolt out of here and leave this place. But she can't do that because her charas were MIA at the moment.

In front of her was the living room, and to her left was the kitchen. His kitchen was very neat and clean; top quality appliances. Amu did not expect that. She peered into the living room. The floor had white carpet; there were two black couches, a big flat-screen TV; a coffee table made from glass; a baby grand piano; and the walls were white.

'_Is Ikuto rich or something?' _She looked around some more but spotted someone on the couch. She walked closer to get a better look.

It was Ikuto.

He was sprawled across the couch, his back facing the back of the couch. His head was on the armrest and his feet were longer than the other armrest by a few inches. She was about to smack him upside the head for changing her clothes but not before seeing his uncomfortable and shivering figure.

She sighed. He'll get his punishment later. She found a nearby blanket and covered him with that.

"That should do. It's the least I can do for this idiot. Now time to find Ran and the others…" She turned around, only to be stopped by someone grabbing her hand. She looked down and saw that Ikuto had reached his hand out to clutch her right hand. Amu pulled her hand away but that resulted in Ikuto clamping his hand harder on it.

"Don't go," he muttered in his sleep.

"Let go, Tsukiyomi." She tugged and tugged but her attempts were futile. She sighed again and settled for sitting down on the ground, waiting for his hand to loosen. She sat down, cross-legged, and stared at Ikuto's face because she had nothing better to do.

She had to admit that his face was adorable when he slept. If only he was like this everyday. If he dropped the perverted and teasing act, she would have liked him a lot more.

Before she could stop herself, she started to pet his hair. It was so silky and beautiful. Now why can't he be like this when he's awake?

"Don't go," he repeated and what he did next shocked Amu so much.

A tear had slid down his cheeks.

She wiped it away and felt sorry for him. What had caused him this much pain?

"Don't go," he pleaded.

Amu looked at him sorrowfully and answered, "…I won't." For some strange reason, her heart hurt when she saw the tear go down his face. Even if it wasn't Amu he was talking to, or most likely anyways, she thought she should spare him the pain.

His face was filled with relief, as if he had heard what Amu had said.

Suddenly, Ikuto's other hand reached out and grabbed hold of the back of Amu's head. She yelped in response as her head was buried under his chin. The hand that was previously holding her hand had moved to her neck. He was hugging her, albeit awkwardly.

Blood rushed up to her face as her face was against his chest and under his chin.

Oddly enough, she didn't try to budge. Strangely, she…_liked_ it. She liked how he was hugging her. She liked the warmth of being in his arms. She liked this position.

She liked the warm feeling bubbling up inside of her.

**X-x-X**

**Kind of a cliffy, I guess? XD Well, I hope I satisfied you with some Amuto moments ^_^**

**When I was checking the main page of the Shugo Chara! Fanfiction Archive, I saw about fifteen updates within a few hours and I'm like "Holy crap!" I thought I should add to the mass but I was too damn lazy. Yes, that's right. Snowstorms makes you lazy XD**

**The next update is "Crossing Paths" for sure. If not that, then "With You". But "Crossing Paths" has been updated for like 5 months and I'm like "…Fuck." XD I have two-three pages typed out on my iPod. I have some ideas for the chapter coming up. It'll be focusing mainly on Amu but also on the other band members I well. Someone said I should write some more about the other band members and she/he is right. I've been neglecting them. I promise to write some Rimahiko, Kutau, and Kairya in the next "Crossing Paths" chapter as well. So expect a long chapter? O.o**

**Please review!! Leave your opinions of this chapter/story, comments on the characters, etc. Long reviews are appreciated and recommended ;D The more reviews, the more motivation.**


	7. Just Another Weakness

**Just updated **Crossing Paths **and **Unexpected Love **in one week. :DD Now it's this story's turn. **

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

HarunaNiwa073, linblueneko, CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, soccerluver04, OliviaLively, xXAceOfSpadesxX, Dark Midnight Dream, PrayerSenshi, Kar-Kar93

**Thanks so much for reviewing!! (: I hope you stick to this story until the end because there is so much I have planned in the future (: Lots of good stuff. :DD**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way. _

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 6-x-X**_

_A tear had slid down his cheeks._

_She wiped it away and felt sorry for him. What had caused him this much pain?_

"_Don't go," he pleaded._

_Amu looked at him sorrowfully and answered, "…I won't." For some strange reason, her heart hurt when she saw the tear go down his face. Even if it wasn't Amu he was talking to, or most likely anyways, she thought she should spare him the pain._

_His face was filled with relief, as if he had heard what Amu had said._

_Suddenly, Ikuto's other hand reached out and grabbed hold of the back of Amu's head. She yelped in response as her head was buried under his chin. The hand that was previously holding her hand had moved to her neck. He was hugging her, albeit awkwardly._

_Blood rushed up to her face as her face was against his chest and under his chin._

_Oddly enough, she didn't try to budge. Strangely, she…_liked_ it. She liked how he was hugging her. She liked the warmth of being in his arms. She liked this position._

_She liked the warm feeling bubbling up inside of her._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Just Another Weakness**

"Let's head to the living room!" Ran suggested, pumping her fist in the air.

All the charas cheered, except for Dia who was neutral about it.

Ran led the group—Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru—to the said room. When Ran saw the scene in front of her, she skidded to a stop, causing Miki to bump into her, Su bumping into Miki, and Yoru colliding with Su. Dia was smart enough to move to the side before she clashed with the charas.

"Hey, what gives nya?!"

"Yeah, Ran, why'd you stop?" Miki asked in an irritated tone.

Ran sputtered incoherent words. The charas crowded around her, questioning looks across their faces.

"L-L-Look!" Ran pointed at the couch as if she had seen a ghost.

"Oh my god…" Miki whispered, looking at the sight before them.

"Oh my, desu." Su flushed a bright red.

"What the—nya?!"

Ikuto laid on the couch, his arms draped over Amu's shoulders. Amu's head laid in Ikuto's chest, her head under his chin. She was sitting on the floor. The position was awkward but cute.

"I'm going to draw these two," Miki declared with a smirk playing upon her lips. "They are so cute together."

"Should we wake them up desu?"

"No!" Ran yelled, too loudly, but it luckily didn't wake the couple up. Su cringed at the volume. "We don't want to ruin their moment, right?"

"Wow, even Ran can be sensitive sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean, Miki?!"

"Come on, let's leave. We don't want to disturb them any longer."

Ran and Su giggled as they flew up to Ikuto's room with Miki at their tail. She glanced back and saw Yoru still standing there, motionless. She rolled her eyes and floated back to him.

"Come on, Yoru, Dia." Dia nodded. She clutched onto his arm and dragged him away, his mouth agape the whole time.

Dia looked at the two for a few more seconds. A small smile graced her lips before she left the living room.

**X-x-X**

**Ikuto's dream:**

'_Where am I?' _Ikuto made a full circle, scanning his background. Everything was pitch black; nothing but darkness surrounded him. He heard sobs in the distance, but he couldn't exactly locate where it came from.

"Hello?" he called out. The sobs continued on.

"I-Iku-to," the person hiccupped. It was a female. "Ikuto…"

"Who are you?" he questioned, not sure what direction to face."

She moaned his name once more in a tone that resembled remorse. For what reason, Ikuto wasn't sure.

The scene shifted. It showed the short hallway in front of the front door. Ikuto hovered over it in a transparent form. He was confused. What was he doing _here_?

"Goodbye, Ikuto." A blonde woman came out of the living room, her knee-length summer dress hitting against her legs. She rushed to put her sandals on and grabbed her sun hat. She hoisted herself up from the ground, grabbing her tote bag in the process.

"Mom, wait!"

She stiffened but didn't turn to the sound. Ikuto glanced to the left and saw a blue-haired boy rushing up to her, stopping three feet away from her.

Then he realized what this scene was.

It was when his mother left him two years ago.

The ghostlike Ikuto saw his 14-year-old self run to his mother and hugged her from behind, which was very out of character for him.

"Don't go," he pleaded.

"I have to, Ikuto."

"At least tell me why."

"The time will come when you will understand everything. For now, I must leave."

"Please don't go," he begged once more. The translucent teen looked at his younger self in pity. More like self-pity. How could his mother be so heartless and leave him?

Suddenly, the 14-year-old disappeared.

Ikuto's eyes widened. Where did he—his younger self—go?

His mom was opening the door.

Instinctively, he flew down and shot out his hand, latching onto her arm. She turned around, surprised.

"Don't go," he repeated. He didn't know why he just did that or where his younger self went but it doesn't matter now.

"…I won't," she said, letting her hands fall to her side.

Ikuto's face broke into a smile. He hugged her from the front tightly, as if he was afraid she'll leave him if he loosened his grip by even a fraction.

**End of dream**

His eyes fluttered open. Of course. It was just a dream. After all, you can't change reality. What happened had happened. There's no way to rewind to the past and fix your past mistakes. The only way was forward.

He felt something against his chin. He looked down slightly and saw pink.

And his arms were wrapped around her neck.

Her eyes were closed, her head under his chin. She was sleeping while sitting. Ikuto wondered how that was possible for her.

'_Why the hell is she next to me?' _He admitted to himself that actually, this position wasn't so bad, albeit awkward and a bit uncomfortable. He gazed at her face, taking in her features once more. Her eyelashes were long and her hair smelled absolutely wonderful to him… If only she was like this everyday.

He noticed that a blanket had covered him and he was positive he didn't get a blanket before he took his nap.

'_Did Amu help get it for me?' _He oddly felt really elated.

She moved a bit, and her eyelids opened. She yawned a bit, which Ikuto found cute, and looked up. Her eyes widened.

"I-Ikuto?!" She broke away from his embrace and backed away until her back hit the coffee table, wincing in the process. Her face was two feet away from his. Not enough space in her opinion.

"May I ask why you were in my arms, _Amu_? Trying to take advantage of me when I'm sleeping? You know, you could have asked." He smirked, sitting up and leaning in towards Amu. She backed away as far as she could. His grin widened as he stood up a bit and leaned in all the way and she leaned back as far as she could. When her back was flat on the surface of the glass table, Ikuto bent his body as closely as possible, so that their bodies were smoldered together.

He whispered into her ear, "Are you going to answer me, my Little Strawberry?"

Her face flared and she tried to push him off with her hands. "I-I didn't!! I was being nice and placed a blanket over you but you suddenly grabbed my hand! Then you hugged me and I'm not sure why you did. So don't blame _me_!"

Somehow, he didn't doubt that. Like, really, why would _Amu_ of all people make a move on Ikuto, a guy she hates?

While Ikuto was in deep thought, Amu took the chance to awkwardly lift her knee up. Into his crotch.

"Ow!" He got up a little from Amu and crumpled to the ground.

Amu scoffed. "That's what you get, pervert."

"Damn it," he cursed, and then mumbled, "You could've just asked."

"I doubt you would've done what I said."

"You're probably right." He smirked from the ground. Amu kicked him in the stomach before walking away to find her charas.

"Your legs look much smoother and sexier than before." He was referring to the comment he made on the day they were locked inside a room during a thunderstorm. He had said her legs were nice. This time, Ikuto had a perfect and better view from the ground.

She stopped and slowly turned around. "Oh, yeah. Why the hell did you change my clothes, you freaking pervert?"

"Because they were all bloody and torn up. And don't worry; they're girl clothes."

"I don't care what kind of clothes they are! All I care is who the hell would give _you_ permission to undress me?" She glowered menacingly at him.

"Should I have asked your mother?" he sarcastically suggested.

She kicked him in the stomach with all her might again.

He groaned loudly in pain. "What the hell was that for?!"

She didn't respond.

"Damn bitch."

"Fucking bastard."

They had a glaring contest for a few minutes, neither of them giving in.

Amu sighed. "There's no point." She started to leave.

"Your charas had trouble changing your clothes so I stepped in," he answered, referring to her previous question. "And I have to say, you have a _hot_ body."

She kicked him where the sun don't shine again.

"Damn it, woman, I gave you a compliment!"

She 'hmphed'. But she was as red as a cherry. "Stay there so I won't see your face."

Now Ikuto was pissed. Who was _she_ to order _him_ around?

Before Amu could get past Ikuto's feet, he stuck his foot out. Amu tripped and fell down, her feet entangled with Ikuto's. He turned his body and crawled to Amu, albeit difficultly. He used her body to move forward and that resulted in Amu kicking her feet and attempting to stand up. Of course, Ikuto would never allow that, so he latched onto her waist and crawled until he was on top of Amu, his head right next to hers.

"Get the fuck off of me," she seethed.

"My, such language," he said in a reprimanding tone.

She gave him a shut-the-fuck-up look.

He chuckled at that and got down to business. He put his lips to her ear and whispered, "Who are you to order me around? This is _my _house, _my _living room, _my _clothes that you're wearing. I can easily take my clothes back." Actually, that didn't come out right. It wasn't really his clothing but someone else's. Amu wasn't paying attention though. She was more concerned of escaping from not just his cage-like hold, but also this house. She stayed much longer than she would've liked.

"Shut the hell up and remove your hands from me." She thrashed her legs and arms around but they were pinned strongly to the ground with Ikuto's hands and legs. "Damn it all!"

"I won't let go until you promise not to order me around and listen to what I say obediently."

She frowned. She was fine with the first part; she'll just ignore him. But the second part… Like Ikuto, Amu doesn't like to be ordered around either.

"So what's it gonna be?" He started to kiss her neck and she began squirming underneath him from disgust. "Or would you rather stay here and let me kiss you the whole day?"

That did it. "Ew, that's disgusting! All right, I won't order you around like I'm boss."

"And you have to listen to what I have to say," he reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get the fuck off of me!!" Without waiting for a response, she shoved him off with all her might. Part of his leg banged into the table and he cursed in pain.

"That's what you get," she said as she stood up.

"You're such a bitch. Why do you have to be so hot, though?" He smirked as he shook his head.

"Why are you such a messed-up pervert?"

"Ask God."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "There's no point in arguing with you." She left the room but not before "accidentally" kicking his hand.

He shook his head and smirked to himself as he pushed himself from the ground. "She's different. She may be my permanent toy."

**X-x-X**

Amu kicked Ikuto's bedroom door open and it slammed into the wall.

"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, we're leaving." The said charas had flinched at the loud noise Amu had made. They were currently in the middle of a card game.

"But, Amu-chan," Ran whined, "I was _this_ close to winning!"

"Nuh-uh! _I _was winning nya!"

While Yoru and Ran bickered, Miki rolled her eyes and took out her sketchbook to doodle; Dia was busy looking at a picture on the bedside table; and Su said to Amu, "Stay a bit longer desu. Your wounds haven't recovered fully and I'm sure Ikuto-san and Yoru-san will not mind."

'_Except _I _mind.' _Amu grabbed all her charas and sprinted down the stairs. She shushed her charas and checked left and right. She didn't see Ikuto anywhere so she bolted for the front door. She fumbled with the lock before she finally got it opened. She grinned in relief and quickly pulled the door open.

Only to have it slam shut.

'_Ah, crap.' _Amu saw a large hand flat against the door right next to her head on her right. Her charas flew out of her grasp and gaped at the scene before them.

She sighed in frustration. "What now? I have a right to leave. And I want to leave _right now_." She turned her body around and he was closer than she though. Their bodies were a mere inch apart. She inched to her left but he just placed his other hand on the other side of her head, trapping her.

A mischievous grin was plastered on his face. "Ah, ah, Amu. Not yet."

She frowned. "It's not like you own me. Why do you want me to stay so badly?"

"Because you interest me," he simply replied. He leaned in, leading her to blush a little.

"What kind of reason is that?" She meant to say that in a confident and angry tone but it came out weak and hesitant.

His smirk grew wider, if that was possible, and said, "Besides, you can't leave without your Humpty Lock, right?"

She gasped and her hands flew to her chest. "It's gone!" She glared at him. With venom in her voice, she threatened, "Give me the Lock, you damn bastard, or I'll kick you so hard where the sun don't shine and you won't be able to even stand tomorrow."

"Nice words." He fished through his pocket and pulled out the shiny object. He waved it around her face and she made a grab for it. He easily moved his hand away and raised it all the way up in the air.

'_Damn his height!'_

"I'll give it to you on two conditions."

"Name them."

"You have to stay here until 10 and I'll take you back home."

She glared but agreed to it anyways. As long as she get her Lock back, it'll be ok. "Second one."

"You have to answer some of my questions."

She narrowed her eyes. "What kind of questions?"

"Questions about you."

"No," she refused flatly.

"Then I guess I'll keep the Humpty Lock." He dropped it back into his pockets and bent his body towards Amu. She backed away as much as she could but it was no use. He saw the hesitation in her eyes and the direction of it was directed at his pocket.

"So what's it gonna be, Amu? Leave with the Humpty Lock or without it?"

"You know that you're a bastard, right? The worst one, at that."

"Only in your eyes I am."

"Ugh, that sounds weird. Ok, fine, I agree to the two conditions. Now give me the Lock. But first, get _away_ from me." She pushed him away from her. "Ever heard of personal space?"

"Nope," he responded, popping the 'p'.

She held out her hand, expected him to give the Lock to her. "Well?"

"Don't think I'll give it to you that easily. You'll probably fun off after you have it."

'_Damn, he caught me.'_

"But I would've caught up with you if you had escaped."

"Sure, Mr. Arrogant Bastard."

"So now you added 'bastard' to my nickname?" He smirked.

"Mr. Perverted Arrogant Bastard would fit you better but it's too long."

"True." He grinned. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"No."

"Too bad." He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the couch, throwing her onto the furniture.

Amu winced in pain. "Be gentler, will you? I'm injured, you know."

"I thought you said you were fine," he accused, smirking.

'_He frickin' did that on purpose!' _"Sorry. You're right. I'm just fine." She put on a fake smile.

"That's what I thought." He walked towards the kitchen and yelled over his shoulder, "Pick a movie while I make some popcorn."

"Why are we watching a movie?" she grumbled quietly to herself.

"Because I said so," Ikuto yelled from the kitchen.

'_Stupid cat abilities.' _She rummaged through the pile of movies. Basically, there were all horror movies except for the occasional chick flicks or comedy.

If she chose a chick flick, Ikuto would think she was a girly girl and would make fun of her. If she chose a horror movie, she'll probably close her eyes through the whole thing and Ikuto will tease her nonstop. The only comedy movie wasn't that good either.

"Which one are you watching, Amu-chan?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to watch a stupid movie."

The charas stared at the DVDs for a bit before they heard Yoru from upstairs. They flew up the stairs.

"Did you choose one yet?" Ikuto asked from the kitchen.

"No. And I don't want to. How about you choose a stupid movie?" I called back.

"Fine, then." He appeared from the kitchen and knelt down next to Amu. He scanned the pile of DVDs and pointed his finger at one of them. "That one."

She picked it up and read the title. "_A Nightmare on Elm Street_." She scanned the content on the back. It was a horror film, rated R.

He took the case out of her hands and removed the disc from the box. He inserted the said item into the TV.

"Uh, don't you want another movie?"

"What, can't take a little horror, scaredy-cat?" He taunted and returned to the kitchen.

She clenched her teeth. She wanted to punch him so badly. The feeling was overwhelming. "No, I'm not. Never mind, I guess."

As the DVD loaded, Ikuto came into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda. He got himself comfortable next to Amu. In Amu's point of view, she was clearly uncomfortable. She stood up and sat on the other end of the couch.

"So cold," Ikuto muttered. "Don't smile much, do you?"

"Shut up and just watch the damn movie," she retorted as the movie started playing.

**X-x-X**

At this point, Amu's shaking from fear. The movie isn't even halfway done and she's trembling from head to toe. Ikuto on the other hand was bored, staring at the screen but not really watching it.

"Remind me, why are we watching a movie again?" Amu asked, trying not to show her fear in her voice.

"Because I wanted to."

"You don't seem that interested."

"That's because I've watched this movie before."

"Oh." Amu brought her legs to her chest and she wrapped her arms around them. She buried her head between her knees, trying hard to focus on not listening to the movie.

Ikuto glanced towards Amu and noticed she was shivering, her head on her knees.

"Are you cold?" Before Amu could respond, Ikuto said, "I can fix that." He slid across the couch to Amu's right side. She scooted to the left but she hit the armrest, leaving her no more space to move to. She sighed and stood up. Well, she tried to. Ikuto had latched onto her arm, pulling her back down.

"Let go of me, Tsukiyomi," she hissed.

He ignored her and began to take off his sweatshirt. He wrapped it around Amu, who just shook it off.

"I'm not cold."

"Then why are you shaking?"

She suddenly became aware of the noises coming from the TV. Shivers went down her spine.

"See?"

"I still don't want it."

"Either use the sweatshirt or I'm going to hug you until the end of the movie to keep you warm."

That shut her up immediately. She snatched the article of clothing from the floor and wrapped it around herself. Ikuto resumed watching the movie, his hands off of Amu, and ate his popcorn. Amu's soda can laid untouched and she didn't reach out for any popcorn.

She veered her eyes to the TV and immediately regretted it. She shut her eyes tightly and grabbed onto the sweatshirt tighter for some reason. She subconsciously sniffed it. It smelled…good. What scent, she didn't know but she liked it, which meant she liked the scent of Ikuto.

'_If only his scent was as pleasant as his personality…'_

"Why aren't you watching the movie?"

His voice snapped Amu out of her reverie. Ikuto had been watching Amu closely, noticing how her head had been down most of the time. He glanced back at the screen and noted the gory scene being shown. He looked back at Amu. Her head was up but she was staring past the television. Her hands and legs were moving slightly at a quick pace.

Then he put two and two together.

"You're scared of horror movies," he said, more like a statement than a question.

Her head snapped toward him. "A-Are you stupid?"

Taking note of her stutter, he remarked, "I was right."

"No, you're not."

"Hinamori Amu is scared of horror movies," he stated in a disbelieving tone.

She gritted her teeth together. This was bad. "No. I. Am. Not." She preferred dying over him making fun of her.

"So you're scared of thunder _and_ horror movies?" He smirked, turning up the volume of the TV, waiting to see her reaction. "Not so tough, are you?"

She flinched and looked back at the screen. "I am not scared. See?" Screams were heard from the movie and Amu involuntarily shut her eyes from the scene before her.

He laughed. "I can't believe it. You're such a chicken."

Amu's eyes flashed open, anger filling her burning golden orbs. She forced them to stay open so she could prove to him that she will watch the movie and that she _isn't _scared.

"Knives stuck in a person's skull; the Grim Reaper using his scythe to cut a heart out of a person's body…" he taunted in her ear, continuing to put horror scenarios in her head.

Her eyes remained glued to the TV. She refused to cry and scream like a wuss.

The main antagonist then appeared and the camera was aimed at his face. Amu's eyes widened at his hideous features.

Ikuto leaned in and blew in her ear, whispering, "Boo."

Amu jumped, causing Ikuto to laugh, but her eyes didn't avert away from the TV. She was much too worried about keeping her pride by swallowing her fears momentarily. It won't be that bad…right?

Wrong.

Shrieks emitted from the movie yet Amu's eyes stayed focused on the screen. She was hugging her knees to her chest the whole time, her chin on her knee.

'_Isn't she going to break?' _he thought, referring to her brave mask. _'And she didn't get angry at me for getting close to her…'_

He peered at her face from a peripheral view. His eyes widened.

"Amu?"

Tears were welled up in her eyes, and some have already spilled and slid down her cheek.

'_Oops. I overdid it a bit.'_

"Amu," he repeated in a louder volume than before.

She didn't move, her gaze still on the screen. He sighed, picking up the remote control and turned off the TV. He glanced back at her.

Tears were falling fast from her eyes.

He first made Amu unfold her legs. He then securely tucked in his sweatshirt around Amu. Amu didn't respond to his touches, and just allowed him to do as he pleased. He then draped his left arm across her shoulders and brought his left hand to cover her eyes. He tilted her head so it rested on his left shoulder.

He hated it if he was the one who caused someone's tears, especially a girl's.

"D-Don't touch m-me," she said for the first time in a while, her voice cracking at the beginning of the statement. But she didn't budge.

"You're such an idiot. You should've just given in so you didn't have to watch this horror film. It would've saved you from the nightmares you're going to have tonight."

"No w-way am I going to g-give up my pride," she hiccupped. The tears were still pouring down like a waterfall. _'And no way do I want to show you my weakness…but it seems I already have. Two, at that.'_

"You're pretty brave. For more than one reason." He pulled her closer to him and brought his lips to her ear, as if he were kissing them. He gently whispered, "I'm sorry for making you cry, Amu, even though it was partly your fault." With his left hand still on her eyes, he used his right hand to wipe away the tears he could reach.

He continued to murmur soothing words in her ear. "Forget everything about the movie. Think about, I don't know, the ocean and calmness of it." Just listening to his velvety voice calmed Amu. "Think about me throwing pie at Kazuomi's face." She giggled. _'Guess he hates him like me.' _"Think about the funniest moments in your life. Think about me wearing a skirt." She laughed out loud. "Never mind, I take back what I said. Don't imagine me in one. Ugh, that'll be creepy." He shivered from just thinking about it.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Thanks. For everything, I owe you one, Ikuto."

Normally, Ikuto would be thinking about all the things he could make Amu do. Mostly perverted things. But right now, he was in a state of shock.

"You called Ikuto."

"Don't get used to it."

Ikuto looked at Amu's cheeks and noticed they were redder than before. And he doesn't think it's from crying.

"You're cute when you're blushing."

Her color splattered across her cheeks darkened. "What are you talking about? My cheeks are just pink from crying."

"Uh-huh. Sure." He smirked, knowing fully well that wasn't the case. "Go take a nap or something."

She fiercely shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because I get nightmares after seeing anything scary," she quietly confessed. "I watched horror movies in the past so I won't seem like such a wimp. For the next week or two after that, I get nightmares almost every night."

"Ah. But this time, you're not going to have bad dreams."

"Why's that?" He felt her eyebrow rise.

"Because I'm here."

"Of course, Mr. Arrogant."

He was going to mention about her leaving out the 'perverted' and 'bastard' in his nickname but decided against it.

"Take a nap."

She stifled a yawn. "I'm more tired than I thought."

He moved his lips to her right ear again and hummed a melody he often played on his violin. He felt her eyelids droop.

'_Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all…'_

"Sleep well, Amu," he murmured. For some reason, he didn't remove his arm. He felt it was right to have his arm stay wrapped around her. Her eyelashes had felt soft before when they batted against his hand, he noticed.

After about five minutes, he decided he should bring her to his room. He reluctantly removed himself from her. Amu mumbled something under her breath. He gazed at her face, his eyes lingering on her soft pink lips… He snapped out of it and picked her up bridal-style.

"She's lighter than I thought," he remarked, looking at her legs and arms. They were really thin, and the cheekbones on Amu's face could be seen. When he changed Amu's shirt, he could _see_ Amu's _abs_.

"Is this girl eating right?" He carried her up the stairs and kicked open his bedroom door, startling their charas.

"Go downstairs or something. Amu's sleeping."

Ran was gawking at the scene before her. Miki arched an eyebrow. Su was blushing. Dia just stared emotionlessly at them. Yoru held the same expression as Ran.

"Well?" Ikuto was beginning to grow impatient. The charas flew out quickly, leaving their masters alone together. He gently placed her on his bed and tucked her in, putting his sweatshirt over the covers.

He yawned and noticed he was more tired than he thought. Time for a short nap. But first, he closed the door so the charas won't disturb them from sleeping peacefully. He grabbed a pillow and a comforter from a closet. He set up a makeshift bed on the floor and buried himself under the covers. He twisted around, trying to find a comfortable spot. Except he couldn't. That's what he got for being a gentleman for a change.

When he was about to (finally) fall into a deep slumber, he heard noises coming from Amu. He got up grudgingly and checked to see what the problem was.

Amu was turning this way and that, her face making a grimace. She mumbled in her sleep, "No, don't touch me…"

'_She must be having a nightmare.' _He edged closer to her and made her lay still. He then said in her ear, "Don't worry. It's just a dream. Think about Kazuomi falling face flat on a puddle of mud."

A smile graced her features.

His hand shot itself from his lap to caress her face. His right thumb lingered on the tip of her lips. He slowly rubbed that area absentmindedly as he hummed a melody to calm her.

The tune died away after a while. His thumb was still on her lips. This time, he rubbed it back and forth across the lips.

Ikuto felt something in his stomach and it was a weird feeling. He never felt it before.

For some odd reason, he had this sudden urge. And it had something to do with her lips.

**X-x-X**

**Extra long chapter *O* I originally finished this almost a week ago on my iPod but I was too lazy to type it into Word…but then I found out that I could mail the note on my iPod to myself online xD Ah, I'm so stupid.**

**Do you think it's going too fast? About how they're starting to fall in love? Do you people want me to slow it down a bit?**

**About the scene in the living room where Amu and Ikuto were cursing at each other, they might seem a bit OOC. But they're supposed to be "enemies" at the beginning. I didn't portray it that well in the beginning so I'm trying begin keeping them "in character" in this story. And why Ikuto kept calling Amu a bitch was because he was just pissed at Amu for being…a bitch xD**

**Any questions about the story, me, etc, look me up on **formspring**. Link is on profile. But my username there is the same as here on fanfiction. **

**I'm planning to make a one-shot next…if I have time xD It was supposed to be just complete Amuto fluff but I think I'm going to do something else…a parody/humor one-shot. I'll still do the Amuto fluff one though. **

**Last week, I was informed about a Chinese holocaust. I never knew there was one o.o It was as bad as the Jewish holocaust, maybe even worse. The Japanese had brutal ways of killing the Chinese. I can probably make a long rant but Asians are reading this and may be offended. Oh, and to you Japanese readers, I suggest you don't mention this. Mentioning about this topic will lead to death. Or so I've heard. **

**I made this extra long because I haven't been updating much. And there was lots of Amuto too :3 **

**Tell me your favorite scene or any constructive criticism you have. **

**Long reviews are recommended.**

**Review?**

**:D**


	8. Just Some Weird Feelings

**Hi there. :D So I am here to grant you another chapter of **Save Me**. ^_^ In my opinion, this chapter isn't as good as the one before. But there are still Amuto moments. This is more like a filler chapter. It just develops Amu's relationship with Ikuto. The next chapter will get the plot moving again.**

**Since there are fewer reviews this time, I'm going to post my replies here. Plus, I forget if I replied to you or not o.o If I did, sorry for doing it twice. xD**

**Imma BUmbble BEe – **thank you ^_^ And I don't think Amu will get into a fight with Saaya xD Unless something does happen…I even forget if Saaya was mentioned in this story at all o.o And about Ikuto finding out about Amu…the answer will be revealed in the future chapters to come ^_^ stay tuned~

**Roses-n-Wolves **– Thank you ^///^ And really? I thought Ikuto was a bit OOC o.o Same goes for Amu. And I'm glad you really enjoy this story (: I think this is my best story out of all the ones I've written. And yes, Dia looks the same in her X form like in the anime/manga. And Dia and Ikuto are more like "partners in crime" to help Amu xDDD Except Dia isn't necessarily aiming for Amu to leave Easter. She wants Amu to stick to one path and not waver. Because you can't be on two paths at one time. And you'll find out about Amu's parents and Ami and Utau in the future chapters. So stay tuned~

**CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL** – Haha, yes, his hormones are acting up xDDD And thank you for always reviewing every chapter of my every story. I really appreciate it ^_^

**BlackButterflyCross – **Ok, I remember I replied to you already but another time won't hurt ;) Utau will have a medium-major to major part in this story. I still haven't decided.

**.x – **Thank you ^_^ And I plan to finish this story. This is the one story I do _not_ want to put on hiatus. And thank you for that compliment ^_^ I'm trying to take their relationship slow but I think I just sped it up too fast last chapter o.o And true, at least I didn't make Amu and Ikuto fall in love at first sight and marry the next day xDDDD Amu's friends (Tadase, Kukai, Rima, etc.) will be in the next chapter. Well, just one or two but they're going to play a part in helping Amu. Especially Rima.

**Thank you for reviewing! :D I'm not going to do this every time. I just did it this time for some reason o.o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way.**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 7-x-X**_

_When he was about to (finally) fall into a deep slumber, he heard noises coming from Amu. He got up grudgingly and checked to see what the problem was._

_Amu was turning this way and that, her face making a grimace. She mumbled in her sleep, "No, don't touch me…"_

'She must be having a nightmare.'_He edged closer to her and made her lay still. He then said in her ear, "Don't worry. It's just a dream. Think about Kazuomi falling face flat on a puddle of mud."_

_A smile graced her features._

_His hand shot itself from his lap to caress her face. His right thumb lingered on the tip of her lips. He slowly rubbed that area absentmindedly as he hummed a melody to calm her._

_The tune died away after a while. His thumb was still on her lips. This time, he rubbed it back and forth across the lips._

_Ikuto felt something in his stomach and it was a weird feeling. He never felt it before._

_For some odd reason, he had this sudden urge. And it had something to do with her lips._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Just Some Weird Feelings  
**

Amu woke up and stretched her arms out.

"That was a good nap." In fact, she didn't remember having a nightmare. Well, she did but it stopped as fast as it came. She shifted her body so that her legs were dangling from the edge.

Her foot made contact with something squishy. Curious, she looked down. She gasped and quickly removed her foot from the object.

Ikuto was asleep on the floor. His face was contorted in discomfort and he wasn't fully covered by the sheets.

Suddenly, Amu remembered that she had fallen asleep on the _couch_. How had she come here? She surveyed her surroundings and noticed it was Ikuto's room. She looked at her bed and saw Ikuto's sweatshirt.

'_Did he carry me up here? And he didn't even be the pervert he is by sleeping in the same bed as me…' _She glanced down at him again. _'Might as well return the favor.' _She fixed the sheets on Ikuto and placed his sweatshirt on top of him. She carefully meandered her way through the room since there wasn't much light.

Something caught her eye. She went to it and picked up the object. It was a picture in a frame. There was Ikuto as a child and a blonde woman. She was hugging the boy from behind, her chin atop his head with a smile planted on her lips. Ikuto was looking away and was lightly blushing.

Amu smiled at the picture. _'If only he was cute like this every…' _She studied the woman a bit more. Her eyes were the same color as Ikuto's: amethyst.

"Is this his mother?" She glanced at Ikuto, who was still soundly asleep.

'_If that's true, where is his mother now?'_

**X-x-X**

Amu quietly hummed a tune to herself as she made dinner. It's only fair she did something in return for everything Ikuto has done.

Arms snaked around her waist, causing Amu to drop the chopsticks she was holding. She instantly knew who it was. She jabbed the guy in the leg with the back of her heel. The man grunted and doubled over and applied pressure to the wound he just received.

"Damn bitch."

"That's what you get, Mr. Perverted Bastard."

He slowly stood back up despite the pain and looked at what Amu was doing.

"You're making dinner?"

"No shit, Sherlock." She continued her work.

"So cold." He fake pouted and stuck his head in Amu's field of vision. She chose to ignore him and resumed her cooking. "You should be a bit nicer since I did carry you to my bed."

"Why else do you think I'm doing this, Tsukiyomi? I do things for a reason. Plus, I don't like owing people favors." She moved to the right, checking the stove. Ikuto chuckled to himself and easily slid to Amu's side.

"You still owe me one from _that_ though," he reminded, referring to the horror movie.

"Shut the hell up or you don't get any dinner."

"What'cha making?" he asked, completely ignoring her threat. He peeked over Amu's right shoulder and faced a bit to the left on purpose, just to tease her. She didn't notice until she turned her head to the right.

She couldn't tear her eyes away. As cheesy as it sounds, she was enchanted by his deep bluish-purple irises. Her lips were slightly parted. Their lips were so, so close, only a mere centimeter separating them. If either of them move even a millimeter or talk, their lips would touch.

She finally backed away carefully, dazed. She ducked her head, her face slowly turning red. She continued cooking their dinner. "I-I'm making gyoza*."

Ikuto blinked. "Oh. Sounds good. Do you mind making some fish, too?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't mind."

"Thanks."

He left the kitchen. Amu stopped cooking, looking straight ahead. She brought her hands to her cheeks, trying to cool them down. Then she lightly touched her lips.

"What's this weird feeling?"

**X-x-X**

Ikuto traveled up the stairs, looking forward. He stopped at the first landing, still peering at nothing in particular. He turned to the wall and his fist shot out. He continued punching the wall, venting out his anger and confusion.

"What the hell am I doing?" he hissed to himself, lashing out at the wall with a myriad of punches.

Hearing the noise, the charas dashed out of the room they were in. Yoru gasped and flew to Ikuto's side.

"Ikuto! Stop it nya!" Yoru desperately tried to halt his attacks at the innocent wall. He then noticed the rashes and cuts forming on his hands. "Stop! You're bleeding nya!"

He didn't stop. Determined, Yoru moved in front of him, spreading his arms out. Ikuto didn't even acknowledge the charas and punched the wall, half an inch away from Yoru. The said chara cried out. The next punch was coming and its target was the cat chara himself.

"Nya!" He quickly covered himself with his arms. Miki, being the cool and collected girl she is, grabbed Yoru out of danger.

"Thank you nya!" Yoru watched his bearer pummel the spot he was just standing at. "I was almost dead meat!"

"Does he even know we're here?" Ran asked. She floated to his face and waved her hand back and forth but he didn't even look at her.

"I don't think so," Miki answered. "Let's leave him alone for a bit. He'll be fine later." She dragged Yoru and flew away along with Amu's other charas. Dia looked back at him and shook her head. She looked clearly disappointed.

Back to Ikuto, he didn't even discern the charas. He was much too preoccupied with his thoughts.

"She. Doesn't. Need. To. Get. Involved!" he said, landing a blow to the wall after each word. "Fun and games are all right but…" He groaned in frustration.

After a minute or so, his punches stopped. He pressed his back against the wall and breathed carefully. His hands laid limp by his side, the top of it covered with rashes, cuts, and blood was coming out of the wounds. He sank to the ground, his eyes burning a hole in the wall. He buried his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees, which were folded up.

"I promised never to let anyone get involved again…never again." He sat there, irritated and disappointed in himself. "But why is she making me feel and act weird?" His thoughts wandered to the incident in the kitchen that just happened. How he just wanted to capture her soft cherry lips…

He stomped his right foot in aggravation.

**X-x-X**

That whole scene went unnoticed by Amu. She was much too engrossed in her thoughts to care about the events outside of her head. She set the table, not thinking about where and how she had put the utensils on the table. Five minutes later, Ikuto entered the kitchen, looking composed.

"Smells good."

"Thanks." Amu resisted the blush coming.

"But does it taste as good as it smells?"

Amu smirked cockily. "Of course it is. Eat if for yourself."

Ikuto smirked. "It's probably true since the bento you made yesterday was really good."

'_Yesterday? I thought it was longer than that. Sure seemed like a week to me…' _She remembered what happened in the kitchen half an hour ago and blushed again. His face was so close to hers…

"Thinking about me, Amu?"

Amu turned her head away and scoffed, her blush still present. "Hmph. In your dreams, arrogant pervert."

"Ikuto smirked, saying nothing else for her was starving. He sat down and Amu did the same across from him. He then noticed the utensils were in a weird position.

"Um, Amu?"

"What?"

"What's up with the chopsticks?"

Amu looked up from her seat and her face reddened in embarrassment. One of the chopsticks was off to the right side and the other chopstick was on the plate in a vertical position. The chopstick rest laid abandoned to the right. A napkin was on top of the chopstick on the plate in a weird angle.

"As long as you can use it, it's fine," she hotly stated, embarrassed by her blunder.

Ikuto shook his head and picked up his chopsticks. Amu glanced at him for a moment as he picked the food up with his utensil. Her gaze traveled to his hands.

Her eyes widened. She commanded, "Ikuto, drop the food."

"What? Whyyy?" he whined like a little kid, dragging out the last word.

She felt an "angry vein" pop on her forehead. "Look at your hands."

He did and shrugged. "Just a small cut."

Her eyebrow twitched. She stood up and asked, "Where's the first aid kit?"

"There's no need—"

"Just tell me where the damn box is."

"So demanding," he noted, shaking his head. "It's in the first cabinet on your left."

She walked over to the cabinet and opened it. Sure enough, the first aid kit was sitting right there on the shelf. She brought it over to the table and placed it on the surface. She grabbed a bowl and filled it with water and also a clean towel. She sat down on the seat on the right of Ikuto. She opened the kit and took out some gauze and antiseptic wipes.

She gently placed his hand on the surface of the table. Ikuto then complained, "The table is so hard. It hurts."

She rolled her eyes. She wanted to get this over with since she was hungry. She moved the right hand to her lap, with her left hand holding onto it from under Ikuto's hand. She dampened the towel and wiped the dried blood away.

Ikuto watched her. He noticed her small hands were tender and warm. She was so concentrated on tending to his injuries. He doesn't even get why she's helping him.

"What happened to you?" she asked, not liking the silence between them that much. It was so awkward and weird.

"It's nothing."

She let it go this time and proceeded to clean the other hand.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Amu asked, not stopping to look at him.

"Why are you helping me? I thought you hate me." He had to ask since curiosity got the best of him.

She stopped and lifted her head. "I owe you more than one favor. And knowing you, you probably aren't capable of taking care of a little wound properly."

He was annoyed at the last part but let that slide. He was more surprised by the fact that someone _cared_ about him other than family.

She continued working on his hand. "And about that thing you said, it's not like I _hate_ you. Don't use the word 'hate' unless you truly mean it." She gave him a rueful smile. "I learned that the hard way."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. _'What does she mean?'_

"But don't think I like you. 'Cause I strongly dislike you." She glared at him a little. "You're the pervyest guy I've ever met."

"Why thank you." He grinned, enjoying the amusement he was receiving from Amu. She was just too interesting.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I interpreted it as one."

She rolled her eyes. "Stupid."

After she finished she returned the supplies to their designated locations and returned to her seat. They ate quietly with the occasional teasing-and-almost-to-full-blush scenes. Just a typical conversation between the two.

Ikuto stretched his arms after he was finished. "That was good."

She hummed in response and heaved herself up from her seat. "I'm going to use the bathroom. Where is it?"

"Up the stairs, straight down the hall. Want me to join you?" he suggest casually, a smirk playing upon his lips.

She passed by him but not before jamming her foot in his leg. "I think I'll be fine alone."

He grunted. "Suit yourself." He grabbed onto his leg and winced from the stinging pain. "She sure hits hard."

He left the kitchen and plopped down on the couch. He snatched a random magazine from the table and flipped through it. He mindlessly scanned the book, page after page. He stopped at a certain page. He started at the blonde twin-tailed girl longer than he intended to.

"Hoshina Utau?"

He glanced up and saw Amu looking down at the magazine.

"To be honest, I don't like her one bit," she bitterly commented, sitting across him on the other couch and played with her hair out of boredom. "She's pretty and confident but her attitude is annoying."

"Hmm~" He stared at the page. How ironic it is to see her in a magazine. She's famous and all but still…

"What, you like her?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "You should listen more closely. I asked if you liked her."

"What, jealous?" He grinned.

"As if!" she fumed.

"Right." He laughed.

"You're unbelievable." She crossed her legs and arms and looked the other way.

He chuckled. "I guess I do like her, but not in the like-like way. In a sense, it's like I _have_ to like her." He smirked to himself.

"She's part of Easter," she pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock." He closed the magazine and tossed it to the side. "You saw her that day when there were a lot of X-eggs."

"That wasn't the first time I saw her. I met her in Easter a while back."

"Speaking of which, it's time to put my second condition into action."

"Huh?" She scrunched her eyebrows together.

"I gave you two conditions after I returned the Humpty Lock to you. You had to stay here until ten and you had to answer some questions of mine."

She made a grimace. "Oh yeah. Well, what's your question?"

"How'd you get the Humpty Lock?"

She sat back and closed her eyes. "I received it at the end of fourth grade from the Guardians."

"Kiddy King?"

"Are you talking about Tadase-kun?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, I got it from him. I've kept it ever since. It helps me in so many ways."

"Next question. Why do you have so many charas?"

She shrugged. "I guess it just means I want to be a lot of things. Ran's the sporty and cheery one—that means I want to be more outgoing. Miki is calm and collected—that's me. Well, my outer façade. Su is sweet and innocent—she has that motherly figure."

"What about your fourth chara? Why does she have an X? _'And why is she different from other charas? And why is she, in a sense, creepy?'_

"I'm not exactly sure what my would-be self could be to create Dia. And to your second question, no."

"No what?" he asked, puzzled.

"I'm not answering it."

"You have to."

"No I don't. You never said I couldn't pass." She gave him an innocent smile.

He grinned. "Sneaky, aren't you?"

"I'm just following your two conditions."

"All right, then. Why did you join Easter?"

"That is none of your damn business."

'_Damn, I was hoping I would be given at least a clue.'_

"What about your parents?" he interrogated.

"Next."

"Stubborn, aren't you?"

"Next, nosy bastard."

"Fine, I've asked this before but…" Amu's eyebrow rose. His face was serious as he leaned forward. "What cup size are you?"

A remote control was sent flying at Ikuto.

He laughed.

**X-x-X**

It was 9:59:30.

"Just thirty more seconds…" Amu said, her eyes glued to the clock. _'Thirty more seconds until I can get away from him.'_

"I still have to take you home, remember?" he reminded, as if he could read her mind.

She just wanted to kick him right then and there. "Oh. I forgot."

At ten sharp, Amu jumped up from her seat and gathered all her stuff. Her uniform was pretty much battered up and bloody so she didn't need that. Her charas and Yoru came down the stairs, laughing amongst themselves. Dia quietly went to Amu's shoulder and sat there.

"Let's go." Amu took Ikuto's keys from his hand and opened the front door. She then tossed it over her shoulder and Ikuto just barely caught it.

He chuckled.

They walked for about half an hour to forty-five minutes. Ikuto realized from the beginning that they both could've chara-changed. But he didn't. That thought added to his large pile of confused thoughts.

"Hey."

"What?" Ikuto said.

"Earlier today, you were crying in your sleep."

It was subtle but Ikuto stiffened. "And?"

"I was wondering why you were," she finished quietly.

"That's none of your business."

She snorted. "So I have to answer personal questions and you don't even want to answer _one_ personal question?"

"You practically skipped all of them!"

"I answered some!"

"Yeah, try one."

"Stubborn bastard."

"Stubborn bitch."

They glared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Finally, Ikuto broke the staring contest and sighed.

"It has something to do with my mother, ok?"

She didn't say anything or question any further.

They reached her house and stood by the back door.

"So this is where your house is. Now I can visit you whenever I want to."

She punched his arm. "Don't even try." She grabbed the house key from under the flowerpot and pushed open the door.

"Now I know where your house key is." He showed his pearly whites.

"Not anymore. I'm changing the location."

"Aw, so mean."

She rolled her eyes yet again. "Weirdo."

The charas flew in first and she proceeded to enter when Ikuto's hand grabbed onto her forearm.

This action surprised both of them, but mostly Amu. She whipped her head around and looked straight into his eyes. Again, they felt that electricity passing through.

"Um…" Amu mumbled, her face red.

Ikuto racked his head to find something smart to say. "Keep the shirt and shorts." He mentally facepalmed. What kind of statement was that? He could've cared less if she burned it.

Her face relaxed. "Oh. I'll give it back to you tomorrow."

"Just keep it." He chara-changed and vanished, leaving Amu half in her house and half out. She touched the forearm he latched onto just moments ago and her head was so perplexed right now. Since it was late, she just wanted to take a hot bath to relax her muscles and hit the hay.

She entered her house and dumped her outfit in the wash along with her other clothes. She dashed to her bedroom and grabbed her pajamas. She started the bubble bath and stripped herself. She sank her body into the water, feeling completely blissful at the relaxation.

Her thoughts wandered back to Ikuto. She hadn't had this much company in a while. Also, he discovered another weakness of hers. She was not happy about that.

What is he to her? Surely not an enemy or friend. Acquaintance? He knows too much about her so she didn't think he could be just an 'acquaintance'.

She pushed that thought away. She finished her bath and dressed herself in fresh clothes. She dried her hair with her towel and walked down the stairs to the basement. Instead of putting it in the dryer, she hung the clothes to air dry.

She glanced at his shirt and caught a whiff of the detergent and Ikuto's scent, which was strange because she washed it thoroughly. She sniffed it again and blushed at what she was doing. _'Great, I've become a scent pervert.' _For some odd reason, she wanted to keep the shirt. Maybe not wear it but keep it in her possession. _'He said I could keep it, right? And even if I give it back to him, he'll just do something weird to make me keep it anyways. It's easier if I just don't give it back.'_

With that, she went to bed, exhausted. Within a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

When she woke up in the morning, she noticed she didn't have a single nightmare.

**X-x-X**

***gyoza – **a thinly rolled piece of dough with ground meat and vegetable filling inside; it's pan fried in this story

**SO TIRED. DX It's past three in the morning and I have been typing for an hour straight. I was typing what I wrote on my iPod to here. I could've just sent it to my email from my iPod but I was afraid there would be too many mistakes and I wouldn't have found them DX**

**I hope you enjoyed this somewhat boring chapter ^.^ It was interesting in some parts.**

**Any questions about me, fanfiction, etc, I'll be on **formspring**. The link is on my profile.**

**Expect a humor/parody one-shot from me soon ^_^**

Can anyone tell me the cover for the Shugo Chara! Original Soundtrack 1? I don't know how the cover looks like ._. And you know the art cover with Amu and Utau back to back, wearing black and have microphones in their hands? (I think they have them…) Which OST was that?

**Tell me your favorite part of this chapter (:**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Please review! (:**


	9. Just A Confession and New Partners

**So I know I haven't updated much. Only 2 or 3 updates. Fail, I know. Even though I was hoping for more updating time this summer, I knew that wouldn't happen. Right now, I'm skipping doing my history essays (which I should **_**really**_** finish) and preparing for the start of preseason for tennis tomorrow. Wish me luck!**

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

Taeniaea, Ezra, CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, Silver A Moon, linblueneko, The Ever-Blue Alchemist, Death-The-Kid-98

**So I basically typed most of this chapter on my iPod because it was around one in the morning and I was bored. So I just wrote a paragraph and couldn't stop. Then I wrote it when I had free time around 1 or 2 in the morning and typed for an hour or so. So yeah, I can't stop thinking about my stories. That's impossible. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way._

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 8-x-X**_

_She glanced at his shirt and caught a whiff of the detergent and Ikuto's scent, which was strange because she washed it thoroughly. She sniffed it again and blushed at what she was doing. _'Great, I've become a scent pervert.'_For some odd reason, she wanted to keep the shirt. Maybe not wear it but keep it in her possession. _'He said I could keep it, right? And even if I give it back to him, he'll just do something weird to make me keep it anyways. It's easier if I just don't give it back.'

_With that, she went to bed, exhausted. Within a few minutes, she was fast asleep._

_When she woke up in the morning, she noticed she didn't have a single nightmare._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Just a Confession and New Partners**

Amu dragged herself out of bed, not wanting to leave her comfortable bed for school. She threw on her uniform, adding her own accessories to make the dress more her. Screw the dress code. Initially, she didn't want to get in trouble with the teachers since it'll just cause an unnecessary mess and then they'll ask her parents for a conference, etc. The school didn't know she was living alone. But screw it, she didn't care anymore.

As her charas chattered quietly beside Amu while she walked, eating her toast, she came across a little girl holding hands with her mother. They both looked so happy and cheerful, like there's nothing wrong in this world.

They're lucky to be in that kind of world.

Amu reached her high school and proceeded to enter it, walking to her homeroom. Many turned to look at her but she chose to ignore the stares. She sat down and looked outside, observing the dull sky.

She heard constant whispers around her and she knew she heard her name several times. She then heard Rima's fanboys or whatever greeting her.

Amu was certain that today would be a _long_ day at school.

**X-x-X**

"Today, we're going to start a lab where it'll take the rest of this week. I've already assigned the groups so listen while I call your names."

Chemistry didn't appeal to Amu at all. (Well, she hated school in general.) She just hoped she wasn't paired up with some idiot "fangirl/fanboy" of hers or Rima's. That'd be just her luck.

"I wonder what partner you'll get, Amu-chan!" Ran said excitedly as the teacher called off the names.

"The last group is Hinamori Amu…" the teacher started. She then called out some girls' name she didn't know. "…Souma Kukai and Fujisaki Nagihiko."

Amu felt herself pale. This was just _splendid_. She'd rather get picked with some random classmate so there wouldn't be many awkward silences. And she's going to be stuck with them for a week!

All the groups gathered and the rest of the group went over to Amu's desk. The charas flew over to each other and decided to go play. After they got their bearers' consent, they flew off.

The girl Amu didn't know was shy and nice. At least she wasn't like some of the obnoxious girls in her chemistry class. She made eye contact with Nagihiko and Kukai, causing her to look away.

"Hello, Amu-chan." He gave her a small smile.

"Guess we're partners, Hinamori!" Kukai flashed her a grin.

She didn't respond but secretly, she was elated…and guilty.

'_Why!' _her mind screamed. _'Why are you being so nice to me? At this rate, I won't be able to contain it anymore… Stop being so nice to me!'_

Throughout the class period, Amu's group worked diligently though Amu didn't talk much and she preferred it that way. However, when Amu was going to get a beaker for an experiment, she accidentally tripped over someone's foot, though Amu swore the person did it on purpose. When she was about to crash to the ground, Kukai had stepped in and grabbed her arm, pulling her to his chest. She looked up and blushed before mumbling a quick thanks and speeding away to get the beaker. She heard the class buzz with gossip and she inwardly grimaced.

'_Great, that'll just add to the rumors about me.'_

Also, someone had pushed Nagihiko unintentionally, causing him to crash into Amu from the front. He automatically wrapped his left arm around her waist and his right hand held onto a desk so they both wouldn't fall. Her hands subconsciously went to his chest. Their position made Amu blush, and she quickly separated her from him. Girls who gossiped constantly were bound to spread word about the two incidents.

Amu honestly wanted to just hug Kukai and Nagihiko, spilling out all her worries but she would never allow herself to do that. That would ruin any chance of keeping her family safe.

As Amu walked out the door, she wondered how she'll make it through the year.

**X-x-X**

When it was lunchtime, Amu breathed a sigh of relief and dashed toward the roof. She couldn't stand it any longer if she heard another lie about her dating Kukai or Nagihiko or both at the same time! She opened the door to the roof and walked to the fence around the perimeter of the roof. She faced the wired fence and sat down, her back facing the door. Finally some peace and quiet. She ate her food quietly as she gazed up at the puffy white clouds that had suddenly just appeared. How she wished she could just stay like this forever and not worry about her ex-friends, Easter, her family…

She felt hot breath fan her neck and arms snake around her waist, ruining her blissful moment. She gasped and turned her head. She knew who it was from the start. She tried to slap him but he quickly stood up, dodging her attack.

"Can't you bother someone else? I want to be _alone_."

"Sorry, I can't. You're just too interesting." He smirked at her.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the catboy. Her heart pounded erratically and her face was bright pink. She was actually nervous today before school because of what happened during the weekend.

He laughed at her expression, snapping Amu out of her thoughts. Her mouth hung open and she was itching to kick him off the roof. All of Amu's anxiety went out the window.

"You asshole." She turned around, resuming her eating since she was so rudely interrupted.

"Aw, did I make Amu-chan made?" he teased, sitting beside her. She inched father away from him but he simply slid closer to her. Soon, her right side backed into the fence and her left side was touching his right side. In short, she was trapped.

"Give me some of your lunch, Amu."

"No, bastard. Buy your own lunch."

"But it's not as good as yours," he whined.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard that she didn't know why. "Sucks for you, I'm not giving you any." She picked up her chopsticks and ate some rice.

"I heard about that Fujisaki kid, Souma, and you having a threesome."

She choked on her food and sputtered, "W-What! Who the fuck said that?"

"That's what one person said. There are so many other variations but the one with you dating Souma and Fujisaki at once is the one that everyone says and probably believes. Never knew you were such a player, Amu. And you call _me_ a pervert." In truth, he was a bit annoyed at the rumors and wanted to confirm if it was true or not for himself. But why would he care?

She slapped his arm. "It's not true. Any of it. It's just that something happened in chemistry so people are talking."

"What happened?"

"Nothing extreme like what you told me. All that happened was that I tripped because some idiot stuck their foot out and Kukai caught me. Nagi bumped into me so we were pressed together in an awkward position. That's all that happened." She munched some more on her lunch.

Ikuto was relieved that there was nothing more to it. "First name basis and nicknames? You close to them or something?" Oddly, he felt anger toward the two boys but he didn't know why. Sure, they were enemies to Easter but Ikuto could care less about that fact.

"Actually, why am I even telling you this? It's none of your damn business." She continued eating her lunch, ignoring Ikuto even though he was so, so close to her.

"Yo!" Yoru suddenly popped out of nowhere, surprising Amu. Unlike her dislike and distrust towards Ikuto, she didn't mind his chara.

"Hi, Yoru. Want a rice ball?"

"Yeah, nya!" He cheered and gobbled the delicious rice ball. Ikuto looked at his chara with envy. How come Amu gave it to Yoru and not him?

"Amu, I want some of your lunch," he repeated.

"Like I said, buy your own lunch."

"But I want to eat your cooking," he complained. She was about to punch him for being annoying but she stopped once seeing his face. He had this cute pout on his face with a pair of pleading eyes. She winced at his act. She hated this kind of expression. Ami always did it when—

Amu shook her head, cancelling out all thoughts about her sister. She sighed and gave him her lunch. "Fine, take it."

He smirked and said, "Feed me."

"You're _really_ pushing it."

He chuckled, thanked her, and ate her cooking. Yoru flew off somewhere to meet up with his cat friends. He commented out of the blue, "You can be a good wife someday."

Her cheeks flared at his statement. "W-What makes you say that?" And damn it all, she stuttered again!

"You're good at cooking."

"So? That doesn't mean anything." Her face was still pink as she stood up. "Finish it if you want. I'm going back to class now." She walked towards the door but was suddenly pushed aside and against the wall. She narrowed her eyes at the teen and hissed, "Ikuto. Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me. _Now_."

He smirked and placed both his legs between hers so she wouldn't kick him in the groin. "Don't you want to ditch class with _me_?" He neared her face, blowing breath across her face.

Blood rushed up to her face and Amu knew it was very, very pink. "Who would want to ditch with you?" She slapped his chest but he had pressed his body against hers. She growled and slapped his face. His eyes widened a little before going back to normal. Amu took that chance to push him off of her and ran for the door.

"You're such a freaking perverted asshole!" She slammed the door, leaving Ikuto alone on the roof.

He laughed quietly to himself before touching the place where Amu slapped him. "I'm such a fucking idiot." He sank to the ground and ran his right hand through his hair. "What's wrong with me?"

What the two wasn't aware of was that a pair of jealous, violet eyes witnessed the whole thing. And the owner of those eyes was pissed as hell.

'_Hinamori Amu. Mark my words. You. Will. Pay.'_

**X-x-X**

Amu was speed walking through the corridors, not knowing where her legs were taking her. She soon stopped as she rounded the corner and luckily, no one was around. Her hands clapped her cheeks and she felt the hot temperature.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Her legs were trembling and finally collapsed underneath her. She buried her head in her hands. "But what is this I'm feeling in my stomach? It feels so weird…"

"Amu-chan?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name and her eyes widened. "Ta…dase?"

The said blond was standing before her, looking a bit shocked himself. "What are you doing here? Class is about to start."

"Oh." She abruptly stood up and turned away from him. She walked away but she soon felt Tadase grip her left forearm tightly.

"Let go of me," she spat.

"Amu-chan, I still believe in you."

Her eyes widened at his declaration. "What?"

"I know that your old self is still there. I know it. And I'm going to bring the old Amu-chan back."

She laughed bitterly and faced him. Her eyes weren't warm like in the past; they were cold and distant. "That won't happen because the old me will never return. Face it, Hotori, I changed. Accept that."

Her mind and heart said differently. _'This isn't me! Since when was I mean to Tadase-kun?'_

"That's not true! Just you wait, Amu-chan, I _will_ bring you back to our side!"

"Good luck with that." She moved her arm forcefully away from his grip but he wouldn't budge. "Didn't I tell you to let me go? Now _let go_."

Tadase pulled on the arm he was clutching onto from the beginning, causing Amu to stumble towards him. His arms wrapped around Amu and her eyes widened at his sudden boldness. This wasn't like the Tadase she knew before.

"Amu-chan, I like you."

Amu's eyes went wide as saucers. She roughly shoved Tadase away from her, showing him that unmistakable infamous blush of hers. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What I said wasn't a lie." He turned around and started to leave. "I will bring you back to our side, Amu-chan. Even if you're on Easter's side, my feelings for you will not change." He turned a corner and was gone.

Amu was stunned at what happened. She leaned against the wall for support and told herself to calm down over and over again. She would've been overly ecstatic if he told her around the time when they were in elementary and middle school. Now, she had little to no romantic feelings for him.

But Amu couldn't deny the rapid pounding of her heart.

"Just forget it, Amu. Just forget it," she whispered to herself like a chant. She slowly made her way to class, knowing she was very late.

Unbeknownst to our protagonist, her fellow "ally" watched the whole scene. He held no expression and watched Amu leave. Soon after, he made his way to the roof to clear his head.

**X-x-X**

After school was (finally) over, Amu practically ran back to her house. She couldn't wait to just go home and take a nap. She was wiped out already. And Tadase's confession from earlier only added to the mess in her head. Her charas were ignored by Amu since she was much too tired to talk. As soon as she reached her house, she raced to her bedroom, already removing the cloth from her waist and unzipping her dress. She opened the door, only to gasp in shock and horror at the unexpected guest she had in her room.

"Tsukiyomi, what the _fuck _are you doing in my bed? How the hell did you even get in here before me? Actually, why are you here? And who said you _could_?" She stormed towards him, ready to beat him to a pulp.

"Amu, calm down. Stop asking so many questions." He stood up from the bed and sauntered towards her, making her slightly back away.

"How can I calm down when you trespassed?" As Ikuto neared her, she backed away until her back hit the wall. She cursed to herself for her bad luck.

"It's not like I'm gonna steal anything." He had cornered her, making sure his legs were in between her thighs. His one hand pinned both of her wrists together above her head. He suddenly smirked and looked down. Amu followed his gaze and noticed her dress exposed her bra straps. She gasped and struggled but Ikuto wouldn't move.

"You know, this position really turns me on." He teased her further by licking his lips. She scowled and yanked her hands free and quickly covered herself up. She stomped on his foot, making him wince and she seized the chance to escape.

"You bastard, get out of my house!" she commanded, already shoving him towards the balcony. "Leave, dammit!"

"So hostile." He pouted. "So if Kiddy King were here instead, would you let him?"

She halted her actions, her cheeks coloring once again but she soon resumed her kicking him out of her room. "Why are you bringing up something irrelevant to what we're talking about?"

"Do you like him?" Ikuto asked bluntly, turning around. He grabbed her wrists, preventing her from pushing him out of her house. His face neared hers, his eyes serious. As he suspected, her face was pink. Oddly, he found it cute. Really cute.

"Why are you asking that?" She narrowed her eyes but then it widened. "Don't tell me you saw what happened today! Are you a stalker or something?" she fumed.

"I was passing by," he half-lied. He _did_ want to talk to—tease, actually—Amu some more rather than nap. He still doesn't know why he's interested in her so much. "So are you going to return his feelings?"

"That's none of your business, Tsukiyomi. Now _leave_."

"What if I say no?" He grinned and brought his body closer to Amu's.

She smirked back. "Then I'll kick you in the groin." With that said, she raised her foot and aimed it at his crotch. Fortunately for Ikuto, he leaped away just in time and landed by the balcony door. She snarled and cursed herself for being slow.

"See you later, Amu." And he was gone.

She felt so exhausted all of a sudden. She quickly changed out of her uniform and wore a fresh change of pajamas. She went under the covers and was immediately knocked out.

**X-x-X**

Amu woke up to the sound of her ringtone. She groaned and checked the time. It was around 7, meaning she'd been napping for a few hours. She looked at the caller ID and glared at the screen. She was seriously _not _in the mood to do work. She reluctantly answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Report to my office right now."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Kazuomi-_sama_." His name left a bitter taste on her tongue. How she loathed the man. She wouldn't even address him with a name if it weren't for his "rule" of respecting him. The thought made her sick.

She chara-changed with Ran and leaped towards Easter from roof to roof.

"I wonder what he wants this time desu," Su speculated.

"Probably another job concerning X-eggs."

Once she reached the building, she entered it and walked towards the elevator. She clicked on the button "15" and waited until she reached the 15th floor. Once the doors opened, she took long and confident strides towards the two mahogany doors. No way was she going to show him _any_ weaknesses. The guards opened the door for her and she stepped inside.

Like usual, his office wasn't lighted. It was only illuminated by the setting sun from the outside. Amu also noticed another presence in the room. She glanced towards her left and stifled a gasp.

It was Hoshina Utau.

What was she doing here?

"Hello, Hinamori Amu. Now that the two of you are here, I'm going to discuss this new plan I have to catch the Embryo once and for all."

Amu rolled her eyes. She knew it probably won't work since all his previous plans failed. Out of her peripheral vision, Amu noticed Utau roll her eyes too. This gesture made Amu like her a _little_ bit.

"Utau draws out X-eggs with her singing but every time, the Embryo has not shown up."

Utau glared at the man with so much hate in her eyes.

"So this time, I want you, Hinamori Amu, to sing with her."

Amu's eyes widened. "What?"

"Your fourth chara. If you chara-change with her, it won't matter if your singing is terrible. Her power can draw out the X-eggs."

Never had Amu herself extricated X-eggs from innocent people's hearts. Her job was to clean up the mess. But if she had to bring out X-eggs, she'd feel more guilty and horrible than ever.

"Utau has a concert coming up in two weeks. Hinamori, you will sing with her for one song and double the power. This way, we can have a larger crowd and more X-eggs, which will increase the chances of getting the Embryo. Also, one more person will be joining you two."

A knock on the door could be heard. Kazuomi said, "Let him in."

Both girls looked towards the door. Both of their eyes widened. The object of attention went to stand between Utau and Amu.

"Ikuto will be joining as well, playing the violin. Practice for this song will be tomorrow after school. You three are dismissed."

Once the doors closed and the three were alone in the dark hallway, Amu glared at Ikuto, her new "partner."

"Were you aware of this?"

"I just found out less than an hour ago, Amu." He took one long stride toward Amu, until their bodies were less than a feet away. He lowered his head to her level and her cheeks involuntarily flushed. "Guess we're partners from now on. Please take care of me*."

To the side, Amu could see the flaming eyes of her other "partner."

Amu had a feeling this will be pure hell.

**X-x-X  
**

*Please take care of me – For those who don't know, it's an expression used by Japanese people as a greeting like "Nice to meet you!" or "Let's become good friends"

**Sorry if I used or explained the term wrong. Most people use it when first meeting someone but Amu and Ikuto are "partners" now so I'm guessing Ikuto can say that?**

**Typed this for a few hours and now my hands kill. DX Oh well, I'm glad I'm updating this. Sorry for the not-so-long chapter. I actually just made up the last part on the spot. How cool is that? XD (Yeah, I'm a loser. xD)**

**In the next future chapters concerning this new event, some drama is definitely gonna happen between Amu, Ikuto, and Utau! And some more people too but that's revealing a bit too much. ;D Look out for some Amuto fluffiness~ x3 **

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Yeah, there were some Amuhiko, Kukamu, and Tadamu moments but don't worry, this is **_**Amuto**_**. Tadase is a love rival for Amu. :3**

**Next update is either **"Unexpected Love" **or **"Crossing Paths"**. I have half of **"Crossing Paths" **written on my iPod and some for **"Unexpected Love"**. But I have the gist of that chapter in my head. I'll try to update both before school starts.**

**Please review! (: They really make my day. **


	10. Just A Crazy Week

**I've been having more free time recently—which is a great thing. More time to write stories. :D Instead of being a lazy butt, I decided to write instead of playing games on my iPod nonstop. That's a **_**big**_** improvement. ;D**

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

Kurai-Tenshi-1214, HarunaNiwa073, CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, bma925, linblueneko, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, Midnightz-Dark, anime-lover211, FlowerFairy9751, The Ever-Blue Alchemist

**Sorry for not updating for like, three months. I'm still technically busy since I have tests and projects due after this (short) break. D: **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 9-x-X**_

_Once the doors closed and the three were alone in the dark hallway, Amu glared at Ikuto, her new "partner."_

_"Were you aware of this?"_

_"I just found out less than an hour ago, Amu." He took one long stride toward Amu, until their bodies were less than a feet away. He lowered his head to her level and her cheeks involuntarily flushed. "Guess we're partners from now on. Please take care of me*."_

_To the side, Amu could see the flaming eyes of her other "partner."_

_Amu had a feeling this will be pure hell._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Just A Crazy Week**

"Hinamori, put more soul into your singing!" Yukari barked.

"Damn old lady," Amu muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, Sanjou-_san_." Amu rolled her eyes and resumed singing. Ikuto was snickering and Utau just ignored them.

It was Day 1 of practice and already, Amu hated it with a burning passion. She met Sanjou Yukari, Utau's manager, a couple hours ago and she already despised the she-devil.

"All right, ten minute break," Sanjou ordered.

"Finally," Amu breathed. She grabbed her water bottle and headed for the rooftop. The atmosphere in the room was way too stifling. She took off her sweatshirt once she reached the rooftop. Breathing in the fresh air, she smiled to herself. She had to admit, the view from here was simply beautiful. Her eyes remained closed and for a moment, her worries were all washed away and she was in bliss.

However, all good things must come to an end.

Arms snaked around her body and she instantly knew who it was.

"Ikuto, get the hell off me." She jerked her elbow back but it didn't harm him.

"You're no fun." His face buried in her neck and he inhaled her sweet, strawberry scent. Irritated, Amu shoved him away. Honestly, learn some self-control." Amu brushed her shirt of Ikuto-germs before walking towards the edge of the rooftop.

"Do you like the practice so far?" Ikuto placed his hands in his pockets as he waltzed towards Amu.

"No, it sucks. That old bat is such a bitch."

"It'll get better," Ikuto assured.

"And why are you saying these kinds of things?" Amu's eyebrow rose. "Words of reassurance coming out of your mouth is so out-of-character."

Ikuto shrugged. "I can be a nice guy sometimes."

Amu scoffed. "Yeah, ok."

Ignoring her comment, he threw her a smirk and said, "C'mon, we have to go."

Grumbling a string of profanities under her breath, she followed Ikuto. However, she must've been having a worse day than usual because she tripped over her own foot. She let out a quiet yelp, catching Ikuto's attention. Amu fell forward into his arms and Ikuto's arms wrapped around her body. She looked up at him, fully prepared to push him away but when stopped when she saw his expression.

His eyes were relaxed as he gazed deeply into Amu's golden orbs. Amu couldn't help but be captured by his deep blue irises.

Why does it seem like they always wind up in this position? And why would there always be a special "moment" between the two when their eyes meet?

Amu had no clue whatsoever and that made her more frustrated.

She noticed Ikuto lowering his head towards hers. The funny thing was that Amu didn't move away. Her eyelids drooped and their lips were just millimeters apart…

Only to be interrupted by a horrified gasp.

Amu snapped her head around as she tore herself from Ikuto. What she didn't notice was Ikuto's shocked and disappointed face.

A few yards away, Utau stood with her mouth agape.

Could this day get any worse for Amu?

"Wait, it's not what it looks like!" Amu tried to explain but Utau didn't want to hear any excuses.

Utau pointed at Amu, her eyes blazing brightly with anger. "Hinamori, I swear that Ikuto will _never_ be yours!" She stomped down the stairs, making a note to get revenge.

Amu groaned before slowly descending the stairs as Ikuto followed quietly.

**X-x-X**

The following school day, Amu became more aware of her "partner," Utau. The whole day contained nothing but death glares from Utau in the hallways, cafeteria, etc. And Amu was beginning to blame one certain person for this mess.

Amu strutted her way through the hallways—that's what people think but in reality, she was stomping furiously towards her destination—and to the courtyard. Her charas followed their mistress in confusion. As Amu suspected, the person she was looking for was in a recumbent position under a tree. The lackadaisical teenager opened one eye once he sensed another person's presence.

"Why, hello there, _Amu_." Ikuto opened both his eyes as he lazily smirked.

"Don't "Amu" me," she snapped. "Tell Hoshina to quit it with the glares and to just mind her own damn business."

"A-Amu-chan desu! Don't be so mad!" Su cried. Miki tried to calm Su down while Ikuto's chara pops out from behind his owner.

"Yo!" Yoru winked at Amu's four charas.

"Yoru, can you please go somewhere else to play?" Ikuto said, guessing that Amu was ready to blow a gasket at him. Yoru nodded, pushing Amu's charas elsewhere to play as well.

Before Ikuto could speak, Amu spat, "Answer the damn question."

"So cold." He pouted. "And in response to your question, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?" Amu demanded.

"It's her choice." He sat up, glancing up at her.

"Yeah, but she'll listen to whatever you say. Aren't you two girlfriend and boyfriend anyways?"

At this, Ikuto laughed. "What makes you think that?"

Amu flushed red. "Uh, I don't know, maybe it's 'cause she acts all lovey-dovey around you?"

"But we're not an item. She's my—she's like my sister."

"Well, she doesn't think so. Apparently, you two are 'inseparable lovers,'" Amu laughed.

"You're just jealous you can't be my 'inseparable lover,'" Ikuto backfired, smirking. He stood up. Amu backed away but faster than lightning, Ikuto had pushed her back. She let out an "oof!" when her back slammed against the tree.

She started punching his chest. "What the hell are you—" She looked up and like many other times, his face was _right there_. She blushed and her punching ceased. Her hands rested on his chest and one of Ikuto's hands clutched one of Amu's hands.

For some reason, Amu had been feeling incredibly strange around Ikuto. When they're in this position, her body warms and she feels…_safe_.

The shrill cry of the bell interrupted their thoughts. Ikuto sighed quietly, unnoticed by Amu, as he stepped away from her. She looked down, her face beet red, as she briskly walked by him.

Deciding to ditch class, Ikuto stayed by the tree to clear his thoughts. He kicked the tree and cursed in frustration. Yoru could be seen flying towards his owner after messing with Amu's charas.

"That was so much fun nya!" Yoru sniggered. "That Miki is—what's wrong, Ikuto?"

Ikuto breathed deeply and said, "It's just so confusing now, Yoru."

**X-x-X**

Amu patted her cheeks as she tried to focus. She was outside her next class, standing against the wall.

'_Just forget it, Amu, just forget it. Just—ah, screw it.' _Amu squeezed her eyelids tightly together as she smacked her cheeks. _'Damn Ikuto, why did he have to do that?' _She sighed, giving up on getting the previous incident out of her mind. Her eyes were still closed when she turned and walked through the doorway to her class.

Only to bump into someone.

Agitated, she opened her eyes and was about to snap at the person when she saw who it was.

"Amu-chan," Tadase said, surprised.

Amu froze. She involuntarily blushed and pushed him aside. She briskly walked to her desk, with her head down. Tadase looked at her retreated back and sighed inaudibly. He left the room to do some errands while Amu sat down at her assigned seat.

There, her charas were sitting on her desk, which was unusual.

"Did you have fun playing with Yoru?" Amu murmured quietly. If people heard her, they'd think she was talking to herself since they can't see nor hear charas, and they'll think she was lunatic. She did _not _want people giving her weird looks.

"Yup!" Ran cheered.

"No, I didn't. I don't like that cat." Miki crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in anger.

"Same here, Miki." In Amu's case, however, she was referring to Ikuto.

Su and Ran tried calming Miki down this time while Dia sat on Amu's desk quietly.

"How was your day, Dia?" Amu asked. She rarely got to talk with her X-chara alone.

"Fine," she answered quietly.

Amu smiled and looked outside the window to pass the time.

Five minutes into class, Tadase returned and handed a stack of worksheets to the teacher, who thanked him gratefully. He walked towards his seat, which just so happened to be right behind Amu. Amu looked down as he past.

But he didn't walk past her.

She saw him bend down, which startled her. Turned out he was retrieving a pencil that just dropped on the floor for a female classmate. He looked at Amu and she unintentionally did the same. He gave her a smile and Amu's cheeks flared a bit. He stood up, returned the pencil to the super happy girl, and sat down in his seat.

Amu's charas left ten minutes later because the teacher's lecture kept going on and on. Her droning voice bored the charas (and Amu) to no end. In the end, they said goodbye to Amu and flew outside to play.

Throughout the period, Amu felt Tadase's stares drilling a hole in her back. Amu immediately felt self-conscious. She asked herself to be excused to go to the restroom. She entered the room and went to the sink. She splashed icy water onto her face and examined her reflection in the mirror. She sighed for the umpteenth time that day and began to dry her face and hands.

A stall door opened and the click-clacking of heels could be heard. However, the noise stopped abruptly. Curious, Amu looked up at the mirror and looked at what it showed with horror.

Hoshina Utau was standing right behind her.

'_This day seriously fucking sucks,' _Amu bitterly decided.

Not wanting to deal with the devil herself, Amu gathered her belongings and headed for the door. Before she could walk two steps, Utau cautioned, "Hinamori Amu, stay away—"

Amu swiveled around, her hair whipping her face, and her eyes flashing with annoyance. For some reason, she just _snapped_. "'Stay the hell away from Ikuto.' That's what you wanted to say right?" Amu's voice rose as she ranted. "You don't have to say it ten fucking million times. I heard you the first time. And I get it. I don't even want to go near him. But it's not my fault. Tell your fucking perverted, annoying boyfriend to stay away from me and we'll all be happy," Amu finished angrily.

Utau stomped towards Amu and went up to her face and snarled, "You bitch, don't insult Ikuto."

"Oh my god, I'm so scared!" Amu mocked.

"You should be." Utau's eyes narrowed. "You'll pay for what you said."

Amu's glare hardened. "Hoshina, get this straight. I honestly don't give a flying fuck about you and Tsukiyomi. Just because we're both working for Easter and working on a song together does NOT mean I have to speak to you outside of work. I do NOT want to associate myself with you or Tsukiyomi." Amu shifted her books to her other hand and turned on her heel.

Enraged by Amu's haughtiness, Utau raised her hand to give Amu a bitch slap across the face when faster than the speed of light, Amu's hand whipped around to grab hold of Utau's wrist. She grunted as Amu's head turned around. Her eyes were cold and distant.

"Is that all you can do? Will you resort to such childish tricks? That's a real shame." Amu's grip on Utau's wrist tightened, making Utau yelp. Amu went right up to her face and hissed, "Unlike you, I'm going to say it this _once_. I don't want to go near Tsukiyomi. I want to stay further away from _you_. And to be honest, I don't give a shit about you. So _stay away from me_." Utau yanked her wrist away from Amu's iron grip. Amu gave Utau one last glare before leaving the bathroom.

Utau rubbed her wrist and scowled at her new archenemy.

Outside, Amu walked down the halls with a slight skip in her steps. She felt good. Utau might just get off her back. Her walk slowed down a bit as she thought back to what she said. Was what she said true? All of it? Her footsteps stopped altogether. Did she really not care about Ikuto?

Not knowing the answer, Amu made her way back to her class.

**X-x-X**

It was Day 2 of practice.

For the rest of this week, Amu (and her charas) had to report straight to Easter after school for rehearsals with her "partners."

Today, Ikuto had the spotlight. The Easter workers focused more on the instrumentals that day, much to Amu's relief.

Amu and Utau sat down in the recording studio (on the opposite sides of the room, of course). Su had concocted a delicious smelling drink for Amu. Forever thankful, Amu took the cup and sipped the sweet, hot beverage. Ran was watching Miki draw random things in the recording studio. Dia was on Amu's shoulders, waiting patiently for her turn.

Once the sound technicians were ready, they gave Ikuto the cue to play, who was in the recording booth. He raised his bow and it hovered over the strings. Amu watched him through the glass window as she drank from her mug.

Subtly, he heaved a sigh, closed his eyes, and glided his bow across the strings.

And Amu heard one of the most graceful notes in her life. True, she never listened to the violin much before but his violin playing blew her away.

Surprisingly, she didn't wince when she heard him play the high notes on the E string. Usually, she cringed at the sound it produced but Ikuto's sound on the high string wasn't screechy at all.

She continued to watch in awe as he played. Once he was finished, his arms returned to his side and he walked out of the booth. The recording people complimented his playing and began to set up the next part for Utau and Amu.

Ikuto stored his violin in his case and sat down next to Amu. His right arm lazily draped across Amu's shoulders. She glared and shoved it away.

"Can't you keep your hands to yourself for one second?"

"But you're just so tempting to touch," he seductively answered in a low voice, which made Amu melt. She blushed furiously and looked away.

"Did you like the piece?" Ikuto asked, out of curiosity, even though he knew he probably won't get an answer.

"It was very nice," Amu softly praised. Ikuto's eyes widened as he stared at her. She was leaning forward, her elbows on her knees, with her mug in her hands. She puffed her red cheeks in embarrassment.

Ikuto looked away himself. A very light tone of pink appeared on his face from slight embarrassment and from Amu's cuteness.

Dia watched the exchange between the two. She frowned at Amu. Suddenly, she felt a quick jolt of pain in her chest. She clutched it, which went unnoticed by everyone. She looked back at Amu and let out a small sigh.

Utau witnessed the scene between Amu and Ikuto as well. Her nostrils flared and her eyes were drilling holes in Amu's head. She swore that Amu _will _pay.

**X-x-X**

Tomorrow was the big day. Today was their last practice before the concert the following day. Both Amu and Utau got their notes down and the instrumentals were excellent. The three were reported to Kazuomi's office after their practice for a quick talk.

"I see that the practices are coming along well?" Kazuomi presumed.

"Oh, it's great," Amu said with heavy sarcasm (even though it was true).

"Watch your attitude, Hinamori," the director warned. "Tomorrow, be at the Easter stage at 7 o'clock exactly. I expect lots of X-eggs and possibly the Embryo." He turned around in his revolving chair so that his back was facing the trio. "You understand?" He took their silence as a yes. "Ikuto, Utau, I expect you two to use your full strength tomorrow."

Ikuto scowled quietly and Utau just rolled her eyes at the director.

"And Hinamori," he added, turning back to face the three, specifically Amu. "_Don't _mess up tomorrow. I also don't want to put up with any of your sass. You know the consequences if you don't obey me." Kazuomi let out a malicious chuckle.

Ikuto looked at Amu and then at her hands. They were balled into fists and her knuckles were turning white.

Amu abruptly turned around and stomped out the door, slamming the door as hard as she could.

Kazuomi shook his head. "What a troublesome child."

Ikuto's eyebrows furrowed. Amu and his conversation that occurred five seconds ago made him think about something. _Why _was she working for Easter? He'll definitely find out the answer.

**X-x-X**

Amu rushed down the halls of Easter, her anger at full power. _'That motherfucking director is such an ass. Damn him to hell!' _She sighed and turned a corner. She bumped into someone and was about to turn when she heard her name being called. She turned around and groaned.

"I am in _no _mood for games, Tsukiyomi."

"I'm not here for games, though." Ikuto neared Amu.

"What then? Make it snappy 'cause I'm pissed already."

"Why are you even here?" Ikuto bluntly asked the burning question that's been on his mind.

Amu looked at him with a stupid look. "What?"

"What I mean is, why are you working for Easter?"

Her gaze hardened. "That's none of your damn business. I told you that before. Now, goodbye." She turned on her heel and walked away.

Ikuto was able to easily catch up with her and stood in front of her, blocking her path.

"Get out of the way," Amu growled.

"Answer my question."

"I'm not obligated to."

"And?"

"Why do you even want to know?"

Ikuto opened his mouth but no words came out. That's because he didn't _have _an answer.

"Hinamori, where are you?" a woman's voice yelled in the near distance. The voice belonged to Yukari.

"Ah, dammit, I'm in no mood to listen to her yap about pointless shit," Amu said, looking for an escape route.

"Hinamori!" The voice was getting closer as Amu started to panic.

All of a sudden, Amu felt herself being pulled towards a firm body. Soon, she was engulfed in darkness and the loud slam of a door could be heard. She saw the familiar outline of a body in front of her.

"What the he—" The person's hand clamped down on her mouth.

"Shh, don't move." The man ordered. Amu immediately knew it was Ikuto. Amu heard Yukari's footsteps arriving by the door and her loud obnoxious voice. After a few seconds, her footsteps faded away. She let out a sigh in relief and Ikuto removed his hand.

"Thanks, I guess." Thank goodness they were in darkness because Amu didn't want Ikuto to see her red face. Her hands pushed against the door and she found the doorknob. She turned it and pushed the door but nothing happened. She slammed her body against it but the door wouldn't budge.

"What the hell, is this locked?" Amu asked in disbelief.

"It would appear so." Ikuto sighed. "Great."

Amu groaned. Her hands groped around in the darkness as she tried to locate the light switch.

"Where is it?" Amu felt the walls but couldn't find any. "What is this place anyways?"

"I think it's a storage room. It was the first room right next to us."

Amu slumped to the ground. "I guess we should just wait until someone opens this door."

"That'll be a long time."

"No shit."

"This sucks." Ikuto sat down on the ground as well.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Hey, if it weren't for me, you would be dealing with Sanjou's wrath."

"I'd rather pick that then be stuck with you."

"Such hurtful words." Ikuto made a fake pout, even though Amu couldn't see him very well. Amu rolled her eyes.

After a few minutes, Ikuto sighed and some rustling could be heard. Metal could be heard scraping against something near Amu.

"What are you doing?"

"You really want to get out of here, right? I'm going to see if I can pick at the lock and open it."

Amu's eyes widened. He would do that?

After about five minutes, Ikuto cursed and threw something to the floor, the sound echoing throughout the small closet. He grabbed something from his pocket and worked with a new pin to open the door.

Even though Amu didn't feel exactly comfortable around him, she was grateful that he was trying to get them out of there. "Thanks, Ikuto."

The sound from Ikuto stopped. Amu realized his first name slipped. "Uh, I mean—"

"Guess you want to be close to me, don't you?" Ikuto smirked.

"Now you're teasing me again," Amu said, glaring.

He laughed. "You're fun to tease."

An angry vein popped on Amu's forehead. She stood up and kicked his thigh (since he was kneeling on the ground). He grunted and fell over. She scoffed at him but let out a yelp when his hand grabbed her ankle, pulling her down as well. She felt him on top of her and the thought of it made her blush.

"Gotcha." Ikuto said playfully.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious. Now get off of me." She didn't expect him to listen to her (he didn't) but he didn't say anything either. "Tsukiyomi?" She looked at his face and saw the blurred lines of his head. She couldn't see his expression at all but she could tell that he was looking at her and maybe spacing out.

She felt his body shift and she was going to get up but turned out, he was _lowering _his body.

"Hey, snap out of it," Amu said, hitting his chest.

She looked up and his head was even closer. She knew since she felt his breath on her lips. Her breath hitched. They were in their "usual" position again. Amu stopped moving as she felt his lips move closer.

She felt something touch the tip of her lips. She didn't know if it was his tongue or his lips but her face went bright red. The familiar feeling in her stomach grew. She shoved the dazed teen off her and scooted away from him.

"What's wrong with you?" Amu subconsciously covered her body. "Why did you suddenly kiss me?"

Ikuto himself didn't know how to respond. He mumbled something incoherent under his breath and resumed picking at the lock. Ten seconds later, the door was pushed open. From the floor, Amu could see Ikuto standing up. He murmured something again but Amu couldn't hear him. He left then, leaving a perplexed Amu.

She stood up herself, dusted off her clothes, and headed for the restrooms. She looked in the mirror and as she suspected, her face was pink.

Just what was he doing to her?

**X-x-X  
**

**Sorry, rushed the ending. REALLY rushed it. But I have to go in a bit and I didn't want to wait until tomorrow. I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP. I hope there were some good Amuto moments. (:**

**Look out for the next chapter—lots of drama, fights, and some questions you guys have will be revealed! :O I'm going to make it extra long. (:**

**Oh, Thanksgiving is coming. (: That means no school and half-days. Yay :D What are you guys doing for the holiday? Who else is going to stuff their faces with food? XD **

**Please review and have a Happy Thanksgiving! :D**


	11. Just Some Hesitation

**So it's summer vacationnnn :D **

**I'm really sorry for my lack of updates. But this summer, I'm gonna get off my lazy butt and update these darn stories. My goal is to finish **Crossing Paths **at least. You guys should send me daily reminders to finish it. xD**

**And this is my very first time writing out a full chapter on paper before typing it up :O Shocker, right? xD**

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

Sukiya62, Taeniaea, AmuKuroNekoHime, FlowerFairy9751, Kurai Tenshi-1214, The Ever-Blue Alchemist, bma925, gkanimefan, CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, alchemistlover14, Mystical Delusions, linblueneko, Ikutoluver995, Xx-Akira-Koi-xX, Kagomegirl101, tsuirakuangel, RomanticaKH1, lilpopsplash, Resha Tsubaki, Animefreaksrock96, Anna Likes Pockysticks, xxxUtauloverxxx

**I'm…**_**stunned **_**by the amount of reviews I got this chapter. Thank you so much, you guys are seriously the greatest! **

_NOTE: Last chapter, they did__** NOT **__kiss! __**"The tip of her lips" **__I mean the corner of her mouth. Sorry for the confusion! Sorry if I spoiled the excitement or whatever :^; but no worries! They'll kiss…eventually ;D_

_ANOTHER NOTE: __**A few words in the lyrics were changed to fit the situation. Also, I mixed lyrics from two songs to make it fit better. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! nor the songs used in this story.

**Enjoy this chapter! [:**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 10-x-X**_

_She felt something touch the tip of her lips. She didn't know if it was his tongue or his lips but her face went bright red. The familiar feeling in her stomach grew. She shoved the dazed teen off her and scooted away from him._

_"What's wrong with you?" Amu subconsciously covered her body. "Why did you suddenly kiss me?"_

_Ikuto himself didn't know how to respond. He mumbled something incoherent under his breath and resumed picking at the lock. Ten seconds later, the door was pushed open. From the floor, Amu could see Ikuto standing up. He murmured something again but Amu couldn't hear him. He left then, leaving a perplexed Amu._

_She stood up herself, dusted off her clothes, and headed for the restrooms. She looked in the mirror and as she suspected, her face was pink._

_Just what was he doing to her?_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Just Some Hesitation**

"I expect you two to work extra hard tonight."

"You've said that, oh, eleven times already, gramps," Amu commented as she examined her nails. Utau sniggered at the director while he gritted his teeth.

"If I were you, I would watch my mouth. Don't forget that I can pull the plug on your family's life anytime." He smirked and left the make-up room, already conjuring up evil plans.

"Damn bastard," Amu muttered as the make-up artists finished curling Amu's hair.

Utau glanced at her singing partner out of the corner of her eye. For some reason, she's more ticked off than usual. Also, this was the first time Amu's family was ever mentioned. This got Utau thinking—why _was _Amu working for Easter? How was her family involved?

Once Utau and Amu were ready, they exited the room, only to find Ikuto waiting for them outside. Subconsciously, Amu blushed, which caught Ikuto's attention.

"Ikuto!" Utau jumped on Ikuto and hugged him tightly. He sighed. Usually, he could've dodged her but he was concentrating on Amu.

The pink-haired girl walked away from the scene, disgusted. _'Not girlfriend and boyfriend? Ikuto, you're such a liar.' _But Amu couldn't help but touch her cheek, feeling the heat emanate from it. Why was she thinking of yesterday's events? She had to focus today and not let those thoughts consume her mind.

She entered a private room that was reserved just for her. Amu sat down in a chair and glanced at her reflection in revulsion. It wasn't that she was ugly—no, she thought the exact opposite—but the reason for this glamorous look made her scowl. She wanted to throw something at the mirror so it will help dissipate her anger. But honestly, that bastard of a director angered her so much! She wanted to kill him slowly and let him experience the pain she and her family had to go through this past year. Her hands clenched her bottle of water as she thought about what her family might be facing this very moment.

A small hand touched Amu's fist gently, as if to stop her. Amu looked down and saw that it was Dia. Her other charas stood next to their fourth sister with worried expressions.

"Isn't our goal tonight to extract as many X-eggs as we can so that maybe one of them will be the Embryo?" Dia reminded softly.

"Yeah! Amu-chan, do your best tonight so we can hurry and get out of this mess," Ran exclaimed, whipping out her pom-poms.

"You can do it," Miki added, smiling. Su agreed but her smile faltered.

"Thanks, guys," Amu said, grinning.

A knock on the door was heard, signaling to Amu that it was time to go out on stage. All her charas followed Amu out the door except for Su. Upon noticing this, Miki stopped and retraced her steps.

"Let's go, Su. We have to cheer Amu-chan on!" She grabbed Su's hand but her sister made no move to follow her sister's request.

"What's wrong?"

"This is wrong desu." Su looked down as her eyes brimmed with tears. "This…this _cruelty _isn't like Amu-chan! Just last year, we were still purifying X-eggs, but now…now we're just like Easter's evil goons desu!" she yelled, her tears quickly flowing down her face.

"Su, we've done this before. It's not like Amu-chan _wants _to do this; you know that."

"But this is the first time there's such an enormous crowd…" the green chara quietly said. "This time, thousands of people will lose their dreams and hopes." Su looked off to the side, her eyes glazed over.

"Su, what's wrong?" Miki asked, beginning to grow uneasy.

"I don't want to be a part of this anymore… It's evil, mean, and immoral."

"Su, get a hold of yourself," Miki urged, panicking. She grabbed Su's shoulders and shook her. "C'mon, we're doing this for Amu-chan's family. Su, listen to me!"

All of a sudden, a blinding light enveloped the two charas. Miki, propelled away from Su, shouted, "Su! Open your eyes! Don't do this!"

Su looked on at the despaired blue chara with a sad smile upon her lips. Her egg appeared and hovered behind Su.

"Oh my god, Su, don't go! Think about Amu-chan!" Miki desperately cried, her own tears forming.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before the egg sealed itself shut, trapping Su inside. The egg fell on the desk with a thud and Miki rushed over to it.

"Su, come out!" She shook the egg and pleaded some more to no avail. She stepped back and gasped upon noticing the change in the egg's design. After Amu joined Easter, her charas and also their eggs changed in appearance. Instead of the plus signs, there were X's and the eggs were a few shades darker.

Now, the exterior of Su's egg returned back to normal.

**X-x-X**

"Hey, Miki, where's Su?" Amu asked, taking a swig of her water.

"She said she was really exhausted and apologizes for not being here," Miki smoothly lied. She didn't want Amu to worry about something right before her performance.

"So she's taking a nap?" Amu clarified.

"Yeah…she is," Miki agreed, smiling at the irony. "She'll wake up eventually."

Amu shrugged her shoulders. "It's ok, then. Hopefully, she takes a long, deserved nap."

'_I have a feeling she will,' _Miki thought sadly.

"Hinamori-san, you're up in five minutes," a crewman notified. Amu nodded and called for her fourth chara. Amu smiled at Dia. "You ready?"

She nodded once before sitting atop Amu's shoulders.

"If you're bored, you can stay backstage. Just stay close, though."

A thundering applause erupted from the cheering fans. Dia nodded and eventually did stay back.

"Good luck," she said quietly.

Amu smiled at her chara before stepping out onto the stage, already chara-changed with Dia. The lights were blinding and the sounds were deafening. She grimaced—she'd much rather sit on her bed and read a book in a comforting silence.

Utau walked past Amu, giving her a mean sneer. "Have fun."

Ignoring her, Amu stepped to the center of the stage, closing her eyes and soaking up the sounds. To her right, Ikuto was approaching her with his violin in hand. She took deep breaths before raising the microphone to her lips. Her eyes opened, showing bright golden orbs of determination.

Tonight, she _will _succeed.

Her mouth opened but what Amu saw stopped her voice and made her blood run cold. Towards the front of the stage sat the Guardians.

And Tadase was looking straight _into her soul_.

Amu heavily blushed once she remembered Tadase's confession. She wanted to crawl in a hole than face him right now.

Ikuto followed her gaze and his eyes turned into slits. He had to make this operation successful. The least he could do was to extract as many X-eggs as he could He raised his bow and began playing, snapping Amu out of her reverie. She began to sing, looking directly into Tadase's ruby-colored eyes.

_You never cared to hear the other side_

_So why would you care to keep this thing alive_

_You paint me into the memory of all your pain_

_But I will not be drawn into the past again_

'_Cause all of this is all that I can take_

_And you could never understand the demons that I face_

'_No, he will never know the pain I feel or the obstacles that I have to face," _Amu bitterly thought.

_**That's because you never told him.**_

_So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world_

_For with everything you are, you're just a little boy_

Tadase looked down, as if in shame. Amu smiled ruefully. Yes, feel pity for poor, poor Amu.

'_You're a year too late.'_

_**You never told him… Tell him now. It's not too late.**_

_And the demons find me_

_The fight inside is coursing through my veins_

_And it's raging_

_The right inside is breaking me again_

_It's breaking me, it's breaking me_

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart_

Ikuto sneaked a glimpse at Amu and his eyes widened. You couldn't tell unless you were close to her but there was no mistaking it.

She was crying.

Ikuto looked at the crowd and saw numerous X-eggs coming out of people's hearts. He peered over at his enemies and noticed Tadase's friends were trying to snap Tadase out of his daze.

He wouldn't stop staring at Amu with those, pained, hurt eyes of his.

"Ikuto, look up nya!" Yoru warned from behind the stage. Ikuto's head snapped up and he noticed charas he's never seen before. Presuming they were the Guardians' charas, his eyes narrowed. _'What are they planning?'_

He didn't have to wait long to find out. He heard the infrastructure of the stage creak and alarm bells rang in his head. A large piece of metal was about to fall and Ikuto estimated where it would land. He gaped in horror.

It was going to crash onto Amu.

With his violin and bow in one hand, he sprinted towards the oblivious Amu. He chara-changed with Yoru and gripped Amu's waist with his free hand. With his feline skills, he was able to leap away towards the far end of the stage, away from the falling rod. He sighed with relief and looked down at Amu, whose blushing face was just a few centimeters away.

Those lips were just so tempting…

"L-Let me go!" Amu yelled, embarrassed.

Ikuto scoffed but was actually glad for her sudden outburst that interrupted his perverted thoughts. "You should at least thank me for saving you from dying." He motioned towards the rubble across from them. Amu followed his gaze and gulped.

"Fine. Thank you," she muttered quietly. That's when she noticed she was still in his arms. She unintentionally squeaked and shoved herself from Ikuto. She glanced away from him but finally perceived the screaming, confused audience in the dark of the night since the spotlights were automatically shut down after the metal fell.

"Ah, shit, what are we going to do with this mess?" Amu asked in frustration. Before Ikuto could respond with a witty comment, the lights reopened.

"Merry Merry!" a girly voice shouted.

"What the—" Ikuto began. Suddenly, the noisy mob ceased their yelling. It soon turned to yawns and one by one, they collapsed to the floor, fast asleep.

"Yay! Yaya did it!" the same voice exclaimed in glee.

"Good job, Yuiki-san. Now we can fight without hurting the people."

Amu looked towards the owner of the voice. Her heart started beating fast as his ruby orbs met her golden pools that were filled with apprehension.

"Amu-chan…"

She opened her mouth, fully prepared to say "Tadase-kun, help me" or something along those lines. But she didn't. Though she really wished she did.

She met the eyes of the other Guardians: Nagihiko, Kairi, Yaya, Kukai, and…

Rima.

Said girl's stance was tense but her face was a different story. It was as if she was hurt…and just wanted to give Amu a hug.

Before Amu could respond to Tadase calling her, an arm draped lazily across her shoulders. She instantly knew it was her so-called "partner." Unbeknownst to Amu, Tadase's eyes flashed dangerously with annoyance and jealousy.

"Kiddy King, don't be so informal with _my _Amu," Ikuto growled, giving his arch-nemesis a slight glare. _'Back away, _prince_, she's not yours. She's _mine_.'_

"Who said I was yours?" Amu grumbled. "I'm not some property that you can just own." She shook his arm off before sending him an icy glare.

"You sure about that?" He smirked, leaning in close. Before he could, the cries of the X-eggs came to their attention. The eggs accumulated into a large cloud of negative energy. Their chant—"Impossible, impossible"—continued incessantly.

"Ikuto, the director said to destroy the X-eggs," Utau said, coming out from the curtains.

"Destroy?" the Guardians and Amu yelled concurrently.

"But I thought we were just supposed to capture them," Ikuto said, growing suspicious.

"HE doesn't have any use for this large amount of X-eggs. His plan's almost complete anyways. Our job is to get rid of the eggs," Utau said before glaring daggers at her schoolmates, "and these pests."

"How rude, Blondie!" Kukai said, pouting.

An angry vein popped. "'Blondie?' You jackass, don't call me that."

"This must be some kind of joke," Amu mumbled to herself. _'How can I possibly destroy _all _these X-eggs?'_

"Unfortunately for you, I don't think Utau's lying," Ikuto responded as he stood next to Amu.

She in turn narrowed her eyes. "And how do I know you're not lying? You tricked me the last time there were a lot of X-eggs."

"Trust me," he said, smirking.

"I don't trust anyone anymore." She gave him a miserable look that caught Ikuto off guard. "But if what Utau said was true and his plan is indeed almost complete…" She turned around and called out to Dia, "then I guess I have no choice. My own heart…unlock!"

The sudden light halted everyone's actions.

"Is she transforming with…" Nagihiko began.

"Dia?" Kukai finished in disbelief.

"This is the second time Amu-chan transformed with Dia," Ran commented, looking over at her sister.

The light dissipated and out came Amu in her full transformation outfit. Her attire was much different than the rest of her other outfits in other transformations.

Black thigh-high boots made a clacking noise whenever it touched the ground. Her black skirt barely covered her butt, giving her enough space to move around comfortably. Her black vest with yellow diamond-shaped buttons stopped right above her belly button and it showed a good amount of cleavage. Cloth from her vest extended far out, resembling black wings. Black arm warmers adorned her arms. For her hair clip, it was a giant black X. The Humpty Lock went from white to dark yellow.

Compared to her other transformations, this one was much darker, more mysterious…

_Eviler. _

"Character Transformation! Amulet X!

_Her eyes were duller, her hair was a few shades darker…_

"This is the new Amu," Rima quietly said to herself. "Our _enemy_."

"I really don't like it when Amu-chan transforms with Dia," Ran confessed inaudibly.

"Why's that?" Miki asked, already aware of what she was going to say.

"She's just so…_different _from the Amu-chan we've always known. She's like a machine, almost. She's much more merciless and powerful in this state."

"And nobody can reach her mind. Not even us," Miki ended in a sad tone.

"Amu-chan, stop this! This isn't like you," Nagihiko shouted desperately.

Shards of diamond accumulated in her palm. Amu raised her hand up and said, "Shooting Diamonds!" Thousands of sharp diamonds were fired at the Guardians. They dived behind the chairs and ducked. Tadase was a second too late unfortunately. The pointy edges pierced through his sleeve and the skin of his arm. Blood ebbed out of his wound as his friends looked at him with concern.

"Hotori-kun, are you ok?"

Tadase nodded. "We have to fight back."

"But we can't hurt Amu-chi!" Yaya protested.

"Yaya, don't forget that she's our enemy," Rima reminded. She summoned juggling pins and shouted, "Juggling Party!"

"Rima-chan…" Nagihiko stared at Rima and smiled sadly. "You don't have to be so tough."

The pins were fired at Amu but a shield of diamonds formed and deflected the attack, sending them right back.

"Rima-chan!" Nagihiko's body slammed against Rima's as he dove to the ground, safe from the assault.

"Stupid crossdresser…I could've dodged it myself." She pushed him off her and stood up, blushing.

"Uh-huh. Sure." He dusted himself off and readjusted his hat and headphones.

"But thanks anyways," Rima muttered, almost silently as she crossed her arms.

He smiled. "You're very welcome."

"Hey! Cut the lovey-dovey stuff! We kinda need some help here!"

"Souma-kun, now's not the time!"

Annoyed, Rima turned on her heel to face Kukai. "We are NOT acting lovey-dovey!"

"C'mon, Rima-chan, let's help them." He extended his hand and Rima just looked at it. She turned her head and brushed past him. She glanced over her shoulder and told him to hurry up. He shook his head before taking note of Rima's hand, which was facing towards him, waiting for someone to hold her hand. He chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"So stubborn."

"Shut up."

**X-x-X**

"I didn't think you would just sit back and watch."

Utau looked to her left and saw Ikuto approaching her. "I'm not helping _her_." She wrinkled her nose before returning to watch the fight. "It's six against one but she's still able to give those kids trouble."

"Hey, Utau."

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think she's a bit…different this time?"

"Why do you care?"

"It's not that. It seems like she's a…robot."

"To be honest, I don't give a damn about her."

A scream sounded through the air and the two snapped towards the noise. Yaya was the one who screamed but she wasn't in danger or anything remotely close.

Amu was.

One of Kairi's katanas must've blown off course and stabbed Amu in the stomach instead.

"Shit." Ikuto called for Yoru but Utau clutched his arm, pulling him back.

"Let her get in trouble. She doesn't belong on our side."

"Utau, if we lose, he'll get mad and who knows what he'll do." He yanked his arm away and ran, transforming with Yoru.

"Stop lying to yourself. You obviously care about her. Why her?" Utau looked down and softly murmured, "Why not _me_?"

Amu glanced at the sword before dislodging it from her stomach. Her mind didn't register the pain she should've been feeling. In this state, her mind only thought of one thing and one thing only: _the Embryo_.

She continued bombarding the Guardians with her assailments, giving them no sympathy. One of Rima's pins almost hit Amu but a giant paw blocked it, defending Amu. They peered over towards the direction it came from and spotted Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"Do you really have to greet me like that every single time?" He advanced towards the Guardians and took a swipe at them with his paw. He gave them a venomous glare and warned, "Get lost before I accidentally _rip _off your pretty heads."

Yaya shrieked in fear and cowered behind Kukai. "So scary!"

"We'll never back down." Tadase took a confident step towards his arch enemy. "You should just give up, you thieving cat."

He smirked. "So you finally decide to man up, Kiddy King. How about a duel? Just you and me."

"I accept."

"Are you serious?" Kukai said, his jaw dropping. "But we're supposed to be—gah! Careful there, Tadase!"

"What should we do?" Yaya questioned. Before anyone could respond, Yaya felt a dark presence right behind her shoulder. Teeth chattering, she slowly turned around, dread filling her body.

"Impossible, impossible!"

She yelled and tripped over herself, falling to the ground on her bottom. "T-The X-eggs!"

"For a second, I forgot about them."

Nagihiko laughed. "That's because we were too preoccupied with Amu-chan."

The X-eggs let out noisy screeches, displaying their irritation and anger. The horde of eggs swept to the ground, aiming for the Guardians.

"Golden Victory Shoot!" Kukai's golden soccer ball shot straight through the crowd, confusing them for a little bit. "All right!" All of a sudden, a wave of diamonds were swirling around the group. "…Or not."

While the Guardians continued fending off the X-eggs and Amu, Tadase and Ikuto were in close combat, their faces inches away.

"You've changed," Ikuto commented before jumping up and doing a flip in the air and landed on his feet.

"So have you." Tadase sent another attack to his rival before using his scepter to fight his claws. He lunged towards Ikuto but the cobalt-eyed teen repelled his assault, causing the scepter to fly into the air, far away from the blond.

"You know, Amu does care about you." Not giving the surprised prince a chance to reply, he raised his hand up, his claws shining.

"Ikuto! Up there!" Utau's voice stopped what everyone was doing, including Amu. They all peered above their heads and sure enough, a glowing egg was floating in the sky.

"Ah! The Embryo!"

Amu, Tadase, and Ikuto launched themselves to the sky simultaneously.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kukai catapulted himself as well and latched himself onto Ikuto's legs, pulling him down with him.

Now it was just Amu and Tadase.

The two reached out to grab it, their bodies suspended in mid-air. Tadase glanced past the egg at Amu's stoic face. _'Why, Amu-chan?'_

Amu looked at the egg, her fingers just centimeters away from finally retrieving the object everyone desires.

_**Don't do it.**_

Amu's fingers twitched.

_**This isn't right…**_

Something in Amu snapped and the _real _Amu was now able to control her body. Her fingers curled, as if she didn't _want _to take the Embryo.

'_If the director gets the Embryo, it'll be the end.'_

_**But what about your parents and Ami?**_

Amu's hand faltered.

_**They'll be punished as well.**_

'_But the director _can't _get the Embryo.'_

Amu's eyes analyzed her surroundings and zeroed in on Tadase's face. His eyes were focused on the shimmering egg. He was so _determined _to just snatch the damn thing and end this whole Easter-Guardian rivalry.

'_I can't do this.'_

Tears rolled down her face as she faintly whispered, "Tadase-kun."

Said boy widened his eyes and saw Amu's transformation being undone. Her eyes closed and her limp body plummeted towards the ground.

_**Your indecisiveness will be your downfall.**_

The Guardians called out to her as Ikuto cursed, leaping into the air and catching the injured pinkette.

Back with Tadase, he was just about to seize the Embryo when it suddenly emitted a bright radiance. He used his hand to shield his eyes from the light but he didn't have to for a huge surge of power sent Tadase to the ground. Nagihiko and Kukai ran up to him and caught him in the nick of time.

"Tadase, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Yuiki-san. More importantly, the Embryo is gone." The Guardians looked up and sure enough, it had vanished.

"So are they," Rima said. "They must've run away when the Embryo escaped too."

"Hey, the X-eggs! We completely forgot about them!" They looked around, searching for them but the whole cluster disappeared.

"Over there!" Yaya pointed towards the audience. White eggs were re-entering their hearts.

"Did the Embryo…_purify_ the X-eggs?"

**X-x-X**

"Thanks again, Ikuto-kun. I doubt Miki and I could've carried Amu-chan!" Ran laughed as she flew beside Ikuto's head.

"Sure thing, shrimp."

"Hey, this size is perfectly normal for charas!"

He chuckled to himself as he carried Amu bridal-style. "Why aren't they coming out?" He nodded towards the eggs in Yoru and Miki's hands.

"Uh…they just need to rest. Especially Dia."

He shrugged and continued making his way towards Amu's house. Careful in every step he took, he made sure he didn't cause his princess any more unnecessary pain. Once he reached her house, Yoru, Miki, and Ran flew to the flowerpot to get the key. Only, they couldn't because it was too heavy.

"I'll move the flowerpot and you guys grab the key."

"But how can you when you're holding Amu-chan?" Miki asked curiously.

"I still can." Very slowly, he shifted his arms so that he was carrying Amu in one arm. She whimpered as she felt the stinging pain, despite being asleep. Ikuto looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, Amu." He lifted up the flowerpot and Ran quickly dashed to snatch the key.

Once the back door was open, he awkwardly opened the door with his elbow and went inside with the charas following closely behind.

He traveled up the stairs and into her room. With the utmost care, he laid her down on her bed. Following Miki's directions, he got the supplies he needed to bandage her wound. He kneeled down next to the bed and tenderly rolled her shirt up, careful not to touch the injury. For the next half hour, he dressed any wounds she had. Whenever she would moan, he whispered soothing words to her, assuring her that the pain will go away.

Once he was done, he sat down on her bed beside her head. He caressed her cheek and swept away her bangs from her eyes. Their charas went downstairs, giving Ikuto some peace and quiet.

"Not your feisty self, eh? It's kind of nice since you won't be hitting me," he teased.

Amu breathed deeply as she slept. His hands brushed her pink locks and he savored the feeling of her soft hair against his skin. He opened his mouth but closed it again. He sighed before his mouth opened again.

"You're really stupid, you know that, Amu? You just had to go and make me worry about you…" He clutched her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Earlier, I promised myself to not get you involved. My stupid stepfather may find out and use you against me…and I don't want you to end up hurt. I then forced myself to just see you as nothing more than a friend. Well, if you even consider me as your friend." He chuckled as he squeezed her hand. "But it's too late. I realize that I like you so god damn much that it's impossible to ignore these feelings."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I don't want you to be hurt anymore so from now on, I'll protect you."

**X-x-X**

Amu's eyelids fluttered open before it squeezed itself shut due to the sunlight seeping through the curtains. She groaned and turned around in her bed but a sharp pain in her stomach stopped her.

"Amu-chan, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Miki flew to her owner and sat on the bed beside her bed.

"Fine, other than the fact my stomach is killing me. And how'd I end up here?"

"Ikuto brought you here after you passed out."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Ten hours."

"Ten?" She quickly sat up but cursed her stupidity as she rubbed her stomach in agony. She lifted her shirt to see that it was bandaged up.

"Ikuto did that too."

"Did he really? I guess I should thank him…"

"Here's a note from him. He told me to give it to you when you wake up." Miki handed her owner a ripped piece of notebook paper who in turn read it quietly to herself.

_You know, you're a really big idiot. _

_Ikuto_

_P.S. Rest well. Don't even think about coming to school this week. If you do, I'm just going to carry you right back here._

Amu's eyebrow twitched as she blushed at his last statement. "'Big idiot?' The stupid jackass, who the hell writes that?" She tossed the note aside but Miki flew to it and caught it.

"Amu-chan, don't just throw it away! Last night, Ikuto was really worried about you," Miki said, flying up to Amu's face. "He wanted to stay here until you woke up and we agreed, at first. But when we woke up around seven, you were still unconscious and Ikuto was _still_ waiting for you to open your eyes."

"You're lying," Amu said, in complete disbelief.

"No, it's true," Miki continued. "We were going to let him sleep in your parents' room but we knew you wouldn't allow that… So we offered to make a bed for him on the floor in your room but he didn't want you to get angry so he left."

"…Did this all really happen?"

"Yes, why would I be lying?" Miki questioned, aggravation taking over. "Amu-chan, he really does care about you."

"I just find it hard to believe…" Amu lightly touched her stomach before smiling to herself. "I guess he's nicer than I thought." Butterflies swarmed around in her belly at the thought of Ikuto's kindness.

'_Who are you kidding, you feel butterflies when you think of Ikuto, in general.'_

"Hey, Amu-chan."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

Amu looked down, pondering this question. "Only bits and pieces. I remember Kairi's sword piercing my stomach though."

"He didn't mean to aim you there. You know that."

"Doesn't mean his attack was accidental."

Silence ensued as the two sat on the bed, thinking to themselves. Miki was thinking about how to break it to Amu that Su and Dia were gone—for now anyways. And Amu was contemplating about her current relationship with Ikuto and how last night's event affected it. Were they just friends or more than that? Although she denies it, she _does _admit that she feels weird whenever she sees Ikuto.

So what exactly is Ikuto to her?

The door opened and Ran barged into the room, a plate atop her head.

"Here's your breakfast, Amu-chan. Sorry if it doesn't look appetizing… I'm not used to cooking," Ran sheepishly said as she handed the plate to Amu, allowing Miki and her to look at the burnt egg and undercooked bacon in a puddle of grease.

Amu gulped but smiled. "It's fine. I'll eat it. But doesn't Su usually do this? Where is she? She missed a lot yesterday."

The two charas nervously glanced at each other. Amu narrowed her eyes before looking to her desk and saw the green and yellow eggs.

"Why are they still in their eggs? It must be the middle of the day so they should be awake."

"Amu-chan, they're not resting," Miki confessed, although she truly wished they were.

"Are they hiding from me, then?" Amu joked, trying to get up from her bed.

The two charas gave each other a grave nod before speaking. "Amu-chan, before the concert, Su told me that she couldn't do this anymore…" Miki said slowly. "She couldn't help Easter." Amu stopped and processed what Miki said. "She said she was sorry and then…she shut herself in her egg."

"And last night," Ran piped up, just as sad, "Dia said she'll return once you've made up your mind. But she told me to tell you, 'Choose one path. I have a feeling I won't be the same when I return.'"

"So are you saying they're both…gone?" Amu whispered, not believing this.

"No! They're going to come back, I know it!" Ran said confidently.

"It's all my fault…" She trudged to her desk and held the two eggs in her palms.

"Su…Dia…come back," she sobbed as she collapsed to the ground, weeping.

**X-x-X**

**Pretty long chapter, eh? ;D**

**I wasn't going to add the part with Ikuto bandaging her stomach but I feel like I should reward you guys with another Amuto moment for waiting more than half a year for this chapter. xD (But really, I'm sorry about the long wait.)**

**Hope this chapter was worth the wait! **

Did you know that emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and diamonds were precious gemstones? Haha, Amu's very precious then. :P

**Next chapter has even MORE drama and AMUTO SCENES. HELL YEAH. ;D And a quicker update, **_**guaranteed**_**. Not just saying that. By the end of this summer, fo sho. :3 Pinky swear! And if I don't…send me angry messages to remind me! LOL.**

I have a question: who here actually reads my author notes? xD

**Constructive criticism is welcomed and recommended! :D**

**Please review! [:**


	12. Just Some Comfort

**Hey, how is everyone doing? :D School starts soon and I wanted to finish one of my stories before it started but that's not happening. :'(**

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

xxxUtauloverxxx, kittyallstars, xAmuIkuto, The Ever-Blue Alchemist, Taeniaea, RomanticaKH1, shippofan2k, AmberAlpha, Animefreaksrock96, Sukiya62, OliviaLively, lilpopsplash, NellyLuna252, Katarina-chan

**I'm so busy lately~ xD**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! (:**

**(I always feel like I'm saying the same thing at the end of my A/N -_-)**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 11-x-X**_

_"So are you saying they're both…gone?" Amu whispered, not believing this._

_"No! They're going to come back, I know it!" Ran said confidently._

_"It's all my fault…" She trudged to her desk and held the two eggs in her palms._

_"Su…Dia…come back," she sobbed as she collapsed to the ground, weeping._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Just Some Comfort**

To say Amu felt horrible was an understatement. She felt like absolute _hell_. Every time she moved, she felt this jabbing pain in her stomach. She felt sore to the point she didn't want to leave her bed. The sunlight wasn't helping—it just made her headache worse. And every time Amu saw her charas, she was reminded of Su and Dia, who had returned to their eggs for eternity. Well, that's what Amu believed. She resisted the urge to cry each time she thought of them, though it was difficult.

As Ikuto commanded, she didn't go to school for a few days. Not because he had told her though. She would've anyways without him uttering a word about the matter.

Unfortunately, she had to return to school someday. Today, she received a letter from her school stating that she was reaching the limit of how many days she can be absent before she had to attend summer school. Now _that_ was something she wanted to prevent at all costs.

That's why she was awake this early in the morning as she slowly got up from her bed. She yawned but clutched her head at the throbbing pain. It was like a needle was digging into the side of her skull.

Ran entered the bedroom with a plate of food. Amu didn't know how her chara had done it without Su's magic but she somehow accomplished this feat. It wasn't as bad as before—pretty decent actually.

"Amu-chan, maybe you should rest today as well," Ran suggested, placing the plate on the table.

She shook her head. "Can't. I don't want to waste any more days. Besides, I've had enough time to recuperate." She threw her top to the side, exposing the upper part of her body. She unraveled the bandages plastered around her stomach, wincing at the pain.

"Even if the attack wasn't entirely intentional, it still hurts like a bitch," Amu muttered, mostly to herself. She examined the wound and was glad to see that it was healing properly. After she placed new bandages over her wound in a hasty fashion, she grabbed her dress. "Ah, crap, I'm going to be late." Guessing that this was their cue, Ran grabbed her stockings while Miki grabbed the keys.

Ten minutes later with a piece of toast in her mouth, she flew down the staircase and zoomed out the door, locking it behind her. She scolded herself for not wake up sooner. Amu didn't exactly fancy running when her legs and stomach hurt. Biting her lip, she endured the pain and rushed past the school gates. The bell rang just when she zipped into the school, ignoring some stares from random students.

"Made it," she huffed, stopping to catch her breath. This time, she took her sweet time in walking to her homeroom, despite her charas' protests. She knew she was going to be late so why bother rushing? Upon reaching the room, she opened the door and felt all eyes on her.

"You're late, Himamori-san."

"I don't care," I mumbled, trudging to my seat. I sneaked a glance towards Rima's direction and as expected, she was staring at me. She didn't break the eye contact though, surprisingly. Amu plopped down into her seat and buried her head in her arms that were on the table. She shut her eyes, drowning out the racket her classmates were making that just worsened her headache. Her charas looked on, worried that their owner will overwork herself. She must've felt their stares because she lifted her head up.

"Ran, Miki, leave. Go wherever you want. I'll be fine."

"But Amu-chan!" they cried.

"I don't like it when you're frowning at me, all worried." She smiled a little and gently pushed them. "Go. I'll be fine." Reluctantly, they left. Sighing, she laid her head on the desk once again, her body completely drained of energy.

Soon after, the bell rang, causing everyone to stand up. Before everyone dashed out of the classroom, Nikaidou said, "I'll see you all later! Oh, and Himamori-san, stay behind for a bit."

Amu, who was eagerly waiting to escape this room and continue on with her day, groaned and meandered her way through the students to the front of the room. She waited until everyone left before speaking. "What, Nikaidou-sensei?"

Rima did in fact leave the room but she backed up against the wall to the left of the door.

"Rima, what are you doing?" Kusukusu asked.

She shushed her chara as she began eavesdropping on Amu and Nikaidou. She didn't like how she was deliberately listening in on their conversations but she didn't have a choice. She _needed _to find out what happened to Amu last year.

"I heard what happened a few days ago with the Embryo," Nikaidou started, studying his student's reaction.

"And?"

He bit his lip. "Are you going to continue doing this? In the end, your friends will be—"

"If this is what we're going to discuss, I'm leaving." She gave him a curt nod and turned on her heel. Rima cursed under her breath and was about to make a run for it before Amu spotted her but Nikaidou's words stopped both girls.

"They're hurt, you know. The people who used to be in the Guardians."

Amu looked over her shoulder at her teacher, wary of his words. What was his true motive behind this? "And do you think I care?" She almost laughed out loud. It was becoming so easy for her to lie to others…

And to herself.

Those words stung Rima to the core. Deep inside, she knew Amu didn't mean it but her words sliced through her heart. Not wanting to hear any more, she walked towards her next class as her chara followed quietly, worried about her master.

"Hinamori, you and I both know that you're lying. Don't try to put up that cold front."

Her body turned around in a snap. She winced—maybe she shouldn't have moved that fast. Amu glared at her teacher. "Same goes for you. Drop that nice act, Nikaidou. I don't know what you're planning but I'm not amused."

"Hinamori, I'm not a part of Easter anymore. I quit."

"And that means I'm not obligated to talk to you. Later, Nikaidou." She turned to walk out the door.

"Just hear me out!" She halted, allowing him to talk a bit longer. "I'm just warning you. It's not too late. There's always a way out of every situation. This one is no exception. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here, Hinamori. As your teacher." He grinned at her, even though he knew she couldn't see it.

Silent, she left. She scoffed, mumbling to herself. "What's with all that optimism?" But she couldn't resist smiling. _'Thanks, Nikaidou.'_

**X-x-X**

It was lunchtime and Amu practically kicked open the door to the roof. She went over to the far corner and slid down the wall. She stretched her legs out and leaned her back against the cement wall. Her eyelids drooped as she slowly slipped in and out of consciousness. She still felt like crap but at least she could doze off for a bit.

The breeze blew past her, blowing her hair into her face but she didn't care. At this moment, Amu felt like she was at complete peace. She was able to forget the pain, Easter, Rima and the others, her family…

Amu felt tears coming but didn't bother to wipe them away. A lone tear escaped her eye as it gradually slid down her face. She didn't want to do this anymore. Every day, she's been losing hope and confidence.

_I should just give up._

"Why are you crying, Amu?" A gentle voice broke the silence. Her eyes snapped open as she looked up. In front of her stood Ikuto, who was staring down at her solemnly. If Amu didn't open her eyes, she never would've believed it was the same person who constantly teased her. His tone just didn't match his personality. But now, she was starting to doubt that…

"What are you doing here?"

Ignoring her question, he asked, "Are you in pain? Is that why you're crying?" Even though he asked that, he felt like that wasn't the reason for her tears.

"Why are you suddenly so nice to me?" She narrowed her eyes, wary of his intentions.

"Someone has to take care of you," he pointed out, sending a smirk her way.

Her heart thumped loudly against her chest as he cheeks flushed. Why was he suddenly so nice? She retorted meekly, "I didn't ask you to."

"I know." He chuckled to himself, as if that was funny, and knelt down in front of Amu. He extended his hand and cautiously touched her cheek. She flinched, not from disgust, but from the electric shock she felt when his skin made contact with hers. But then again, this wasn't the first time it had happened…

With his thumb, he wiped her tears away from both her cheeks. She stared at his eyelashes in a daze as his eyelids drooped. Subconsciously, he rubbed her cheek back and forth in an affectionate manner. The tears were long gone but he persisted.

She snapped out of her trance though as she registered the scene. Hesitantly, her hand reached up and placed it over Ikuto's hand, which was on her face. Surprised, he gazed over at her golden orbs as a new surge of hope ran through him.

Only to have it come to a screeching halt when she pried his hand away from her cheek.

"Tsukiyomi, you're acting really weird today," she commented, biting her lower lip as she glanced the other way.

Regaining his senses, he lamely replied, "I just…" He was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say?

An eerie silence lingered as the two teenagers looked in the opposite direction of each other. Amu was in a frantic state on the inside—though she doesn't show it—as she tried to interpret Ikuto's gesture. Was it just teasing? As for Ikuto, he was scolding himself for not keeping his feelings in check. She couldn't find out. Not yet.

Ikuto sighed and stood up, stretched his arms. He grabbed Amu's hand and hauled her up as well. Unfortunately, this action caused Amu to clutch her stomach as she felt another shot of pain. Ikuto cursed and wrapped an arm around Amu, holding her up.

"That's why I told you to stay at home this entire week, idiot."

She growled at him for calling her an idiot. "There's no way I could've done that. I'm not skipping school because of a scratch," she reasoned, trying to walk towards the door.

"_Scratch? _Amu, can't you just listen to me this once and stay home?" he angrily said, yanking her back, causing her to fall into his chest. She protested as she attempted to shove him away from her. Instead, he led her back to the edge of the roof.

"Hey, let me go, you jerk!"

"Don't you remember what I said on my note?"

"Yeah, you called me an idiot."

Paying no mind to her grumble, he continued. "I said that if you came to school this week, I was just going to bring you right back home." He grinned at the shocked pink-haired girl.

"Unbelievable. But still, you can't do that, Tsukiyomi!"

Smirking, he chara-changed and leaned down near Amu's face. Even though he's done this countless times, Amu couldn't help but blush and get sucked into his azure pools. He inched towards her ear, remembering to breathe heavily on her skin just so he could feel her squirm.

"Watch me."

**X-x-X**

Piles of paper were stacked onto a mahogany desk in an orderly fashion. The room was barely lit, save for the sun shining through the only windowed wall in the room. Sitting in a chair was an aged man with his right leg crossed over his left. A knock resounded and a few seconds later, the door creaked open.

"Just as you ordered, we've gathered all the X-eggs into one room. Preparations for our new plan should be completely finished within a couple days."

He nodded with satisfaction. "Good. You may leave now."

"As you wish, Kazuomi-sama."

The door gently closed as the man looked out the window at the city. A smirk made its way to his lips as an evil cackle escaped his lips.

"Soon, it'll be complete. The Embryo will be mine." He swiveled around once before standing up. He pressed a button on a machine and spoke into the intercom.

"Grab the keys. I'm going down to the cellar."

He grinned evilly as he began making his way out the door. "That Hinamori brat has been too disrespectful lately. I should teach her a lesson or two."

**X-x-X**

"You're such a bastard."

"And this bastard saved your life."

Amu chucked her alarm clock at him. Fortunately for him, he was able to evade her assault. "What has _that _got anything to do with this?"

"Amu, just rest."

She continued to gripe silently as she pulled the covers over her head. Ikuto shook his head and chuckled. He strolled out her bedroom—only to back up a few steps. His eyes landed on the basket on her desk that held her charas' eggs. Ran and Miki hadn't returned so their eggs were missing, Ikuto noticed, but the green and yellow eggs remained closed. He glanced at Amu and saw that she was still under the covers. He went over to her desk and gingerly poked the two eggs but there was no reaction from the two.

'_That's weird.' _He peered over at the lump on the bed as he thought back to a conversation he had with Amu's charas.

"_Why aren't they coming out?" He nodded towards the eggs in Yoru and Miki's hands._

"_Uh…they just need to rest. Especially Dia."_

An idea struck him. There was no way that could've happened. But that was the only explanation he could think of. Knowing she wasn't asleep, he gently nudged her shoulder, earning a snarl from her. She flipped the covers back and glared at Ikuto.

"What do you want? I was just about to fall asleep, bastard."

Cutting to the chase, he asked, "Amu, what happened to your green and yellow charas?"

She visibly stiffened as she fell silent. She turned her face away from his field of vision as she pulled the covers up to her neck. There was no way she was going to let him see her in a more vulnerable state than she already was in. "They returned to their eggs."

That was enough to confirm his suspicions. _'If only I was there to comfort her…' _He sat down on the bed beside her head. He couldn't see her expression but knew she was silently weeping. Ikuto brushed her bangs and stroked her hair.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled, her heart pounding against her ribcage.

"Nothing," he answered in a nonchalant tone.

"Stupid cat." She stubbornly faced the wall as his caresses lulled her to sleep.

**X-x-X**

"What's with the long face, Fujisaki?"

Nagihiko looked up from the floor and saw Kukai jogging towards him. "Oh, Souma-kun, what brings you here?"

He came to a halt in front of his friend. He plopped down on the bench beside him and played with the basketball he was holding before. "I was about to start walking home when I saw you sitting here by yourself. What's up?"

"I was just thinking about something…"

"Let me guess. Is it Hinamori?"

"Yeah…" he trailed off, crossing his fingers together. "I'm worried about her. She hasn't come to school for days."

"Well, you can't blame her. Kairi's sword kinda pierced her stomach," Kukai said in an understanding tone. "How does Sanjou feel about this?"

"Terrible. He hasn't been his usual self. Sanjou-kun is ashamed of himself for hurting Amu-chan that badly."

Kukai sighed, leaning back against the bench. He spread his arms out in a relaxed manner. "That's to be expected. I would feel the same." He took a peek at his friend and noticed his frown. He clapped his back, jolting the purple-haired male out of his daze. "Wanna play a game of basketball? I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, by the way," he added. He bounced up from his seat and dribbled the ball down to the court.

"Honestly." Nagihiko chuckled and ran after Kukai.

"Heh, knew you couldn't resist!" Kukai yelled, shooting the ball up into the air and watched it land in the hoop. Nagihiko caught it as it came down and dribbled it down the court. Excited, Kukai chased after him. "So how are you things with Mashiro?"

"W-What are you talking about?" he cried, blushing.

Kukai stole the ball from the distracted boy and ran the opposite direction. "Oh, come on, it's so obvious you two have a thing for each other." He threw the ball from faraway and watched it swish through the basket. "Yes! Three points."

"Is it really that obvious?" he mumbled to himself.

Kukai rolled his eyes. "And I thought you weren't dense. So are you going to ask her out any time soon?"

He shook his head as the ball bounced from Kukai to him. He gladly accepted it and sprinted down the court. When he came close to the hoop, he jumped up and rammed the ball into the hoop—a perfect slam dunk. "Unfortunately, now's not a good time."

"Why?"

He went to retrieve the ball and passed it to Kukai. "Because of Amu-chan."

"_Oh. _That makes sense actually. They were best friends, after all."

"Hey, why do you think Amu went to Easter's side?"

"Half the reason I made you play basketball with me was to keep your mind off Hinamori and this whole Easter business," he pointed out, going in for a layup.

"Yeah, I know and I appreciate it but I still wonder. What do you think?"

"Hmm," he said, bouncing the ball slowly in place. "It must be a pretty decent reason because Hinamori would never join Easter willingly."

"But what though?"

"Easter must've threatened her. What's the one thing Hinamori would do anything to protect?" Kukai wondered out loud, throwing the ball at the basket. It missed, hitting the rim and sprung back into the grass.

"Her friends?" Nagihiko mused.

Kukai shook his head. "Could be us, I guess, but I don't think so."

A new revelation struck the both of them like lightning. Kukai gaped as he sputtered out, "Her family."

Nagihiko clenched his fists. "They wouldn't dare try to do that."

"Maybe they threatened Hinamori and said they would harm her family if she didn't obey them. Does her family know about this?"

"I'm not sure…" Nagihiko trailed off, not liking the afterthought he had. "I think there's more to it than that. Could Easter have—"

"Kukai! Nagi!"

The voices of their charas alarmed the two teens. Temari, Rhythm, and Daichi were zooming towards them at full speed.

"Quick, there's a whole mass of X-eggs nearby!"

**X-x-X**

Amu remained unconscious in her bed as Ikuto watched her slumber. He played with her pink locks, wondering about Amu's reason for joining Easter. She looked so pitiful to him. The more he looked at her, the more comfort he wanted to give her.

"Amu-chan!"

Ikuto glanced towards the balcony and saw her two charas and Yoru fly into the room.

"Amu-chan, why'd you suddenly disappear?" Ran exclaimed, fuming. "I was worried sick!"

"Shush," he ordered. "She's sleeping."

"Oh, Ikuto, why are you here?" Ran asked, as if she just noticed him there.

Miki slapped her forehead and shook her head. "Geez, Ran. Anyways, that's not the point. There are lots of X-eggs at Hoshina Utau's concert."

"Utau's?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah nya! And Utau told me to tell you that you have to come. Same for Amu nya. It's the director's orders."

"Amu, too?" He gazed at her, watching her breathe in and out deeply. He didn't want to be the one that woke her up. He stood up and motioned for Yoru to come.

"Shouldn't we wake Amu-chan up?" Ran asked nervously. "If the director says she has to be there, then—"

"I'll take care of things. You two stay here and watch her." Ikuto's ears and tail popped out and he leapt from the balcony. Yoru waved farewell before following his master as well.

"Ikuto, wait!" Ran shouted hopelessly.

"This is bad," Miki said, sitting on the bedside table.

"If Amu-chan doesn't listen to Kazuomi, something bad will happen to them…" Ran clutched her head and wailed. "Ah, Miki, what should we do?"

"We'll wait," Miki said firmly. "Amu-chan needs to rest. Let's trust Ikuto and see what happens next."

**X-x-X**

"What is it that you desire? What is it that you seek?" Utau sang, peering over at her large audience. One by one in a wave effect, their hearts' eggs were extracted from them. It was even more than the last time. She didn't understand why the director needed more X-eggs. He clearly said that he didn't require any more the last time she sang.

Just what is he trying to accomplish with this many X-eggs?

Utau narrowed her eyes. And what was the reason for Amu to fight on Easter's side? She vaguely remembered something she heard from employees—Amu and her group called the Guardians were the biggest obstacle against Easter a couple years ago. But now…?

A blast of golden energy zipped past Utau's head, causing her to lose concentration. She stopped singing, which caused the people's eggs to stop coming out from their bodies. Letting out a growl, she snapped towards her left and spotted the culprit.

"You again?"

"Stop this immediately," the blond commanded in a firm tone.

She scoffed. "Who are you to order me around?" She motioned for her devil chara to come forth. "Iru, we're character transforming."

"All right! Let's go, Utau!"

As they transformed, Tadase summoned his scepter. He gripped it tightly until his knuckles grew white. He peered across the audience, feeling pity wash through his body. Just what did they do to deserve their eggs being yanked out of their hearts?

"It's on, _kid._" She lunged towards Tadase with her weapon, taking a swipe at his chest. He leapt into the air as he sent an attack towards her, which she easily dodged. He surveyed the stage, looking for a familiar person. If Utau was performing a concert, is it possible that _she's _here as well?

"Pay attention or you're going to die," Utau warned, closing the distance between them as she swung her trident. Luckily for him, his scepter was in front of him so he didn't receive any major harm. However, his weapon was flung into the air from the force and he himself was sent flying to the ground. He groaned in pain and tried to get up but his enemy loomed above him.

"Hinamori Amu isn't here, if that's who you're looking for. She's supposed to be but that's not any of your business, is it?" She pointed the trident at his neck as she glared at him. "This ends here. Any last words?"

"As if," he spat, causing her to prick his skin with her trident as blood ebbed out slowly. "You're not going to win."

"I wonder about that." She raised her arm, positioning herself to make the final blow. "See you never." Just as she was about to pierce his stomach, recognizable pins were flying towards Utau. Letting out a 'tch,' she did several back flips, narrowly avoiding the assault. She landed on her feet as she gazed towards the side. "Not another interference."

"Hotori-kun, are you okay?" Nagihiko yelled worriedly, rushing over to his side along with Yaya and Kairi.

"Sorry we're late, King!" Kukai yelled apologetically. "But we're now here to save the day!"

"Don't be stupid, you idiot," Rima said, pushing her comrade aside. She boldly marched towards her opponent. Her eyes became slits as she sneered. "Didn't think you would return."

"I could say the same about you, twerp." Utau sent her a snide look as she stepped into an offensive stance. "Unfortunately for you guys, I want to finish this as quickly as possible since I have no time for fun and games."

"Such big words for a small girl," Kukai remarked, snickering.

"What was that?" She snarled, eyeing the brunette with hatred. She twirled her rod in one swift motion before pressing onto the balls of her feet, ready to strike. "You're dead meat, kid."

On the stage behind a curtain, Ikuto stood with his arms crossed in his transformation. He observed the fight quietly, contemplating about something.

"Ikuto, should we help nya?" his chara questioned.

"No. She can handle it herself."

"Let's at least get the X-eggs out of the way nya!" Yoru urged, noticing the restless mood of the eggs. Like people, they had feelings and right now, they were irked by the fact that they're being ignored.

He sighed. "Fine." He hopped into the air, announcing his presence. The Guardians—particularly Tadase—glanced over at the feline with mild astonishment.

"Ikuto!" Utau cried, surprised. "When did you get here?"

"Now's not the time," he responded, gathering the darkened eggs in one spot, successfully trapping them in this ball of energy. He was halted by Nagihiko and the two girls of the group.

"Sorry, but you're not going to touch those eggs this time around."

Unbeknownst to them all, Hoshina Kazuomi watched from afar with a few employees standing guard behind him. He frowned upon noticing the absence of his pink-haired worker. He wanted to confirm something but the girl he was looking for _was not there_.

"Where the hell is that girl?"

Back with Ikuto and Utau, the two were somehow able to defend themselves from the Guardians despite the odds. Suddenly, drops of rain fell from the sky one by one as it turned into a light drizzle. Out of the corner of his eye, Ikuto noticed the director. He cursed and leapt away from his fight.

'_Why is he here?'_

Noticing his gaze, Nagihiko looked to the right and spotted Kazuomi. His eyes widened as he yelled at his friends to stop. They complied, including Utau, who was surprised to see him here of all places. Usually, he would be hiding out at the main Easter building, away from the danger while his underlings did the dirty work.

"So we meet at last, Guardians." He smirked, stepping out into the open.

"_You're _the one behind this?" Yaya proclaimed, jabbing a finger at the man.

"Why are you here?" Utau seethed, despising the very man in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be nicer to your father?" he mocked, leering at her. Tadase and the others were shocked by this revelation.

"_Step_daughter," she corrected. "And don't make me laugh. As if I'd consider you my parent."

"You sure talk too much. Is it to make up for your lack of ability to do anything?"

"_Excuse me?_" she said, whipping her head around, her eyes flaming with anger. The Guardians watched uneasily, not liking the looks of this. "You bastard, take that back!" She charged at him, whipping out her spear.

"Utau, stop!" Ikuto gripped her forearm, pulling her back. She struggled against his hold but she wasn't able to release herself. "Don't do anything rash."

"Good thing he was here or something bad might've happened…" he trailed off ominously. "You should thank your _brother_."

"Brother? You two are siblings?" Kukai exclaimed. His jaw dropped, followed by the rest of the Guardians.

Utau sent the brunette an icy glare, ordering him to shut the hell up.

"There's just one problem. Where's that Hinamori? Didn't I say she had to be here?" the director asked, glancing at the Tsukiyomi siblings.

Ikuto grimaced before speaking up. "Amu is—"

"—right here."

All of them looked up at the roof of a building. In all her glory stood Amu in her character transformation with Miki. Lithely, she jumped off the three-story building and landed on the floor, barely making a noise. She erected herself before taking deep, confident strides towards the two groups. She reiterated, "I'm right here."

"And here I thought you weren't coming. Who knows what would've happened," Kazuomi insinuated, sending Amu a knowing glance. She merely glared back before facing the Guardians. Kairi wouldn't make eye contact with her since he was ashamed of himself for injuring her. But he felt some relief since she was able to walk about without clutching her stomach.

"Why?" Ikuto whispered, low enough for just the two of them to hear.

She disregarded his question—she was slightly annoyed at him for not waking her up. Thankfully, she made it in the nick of time or Kazuomi would've done something terrible to _them_.

"Finish them off," the director commanded.

Amu hesitated for the first time that night. There's no way she could hurt her friends. Last time was an exception because she wasn't in complete control of her body. But now…

"_Now_," he ordered, "or else."

Wordlessly, a giant paintbrush appeared in her hands. She drove straight into the Guardians, surprising all of them. The end of her tool was able to jab Kukai in the stomach, sending him skidding across the ground.

_I'm sorry._

As their fight ensued, Kazuomi watched with an evil grin upon his lips.

Ikuto stayed at his spot while Utau stalked off, obviously mad at Amu for taking her spotlight. He glowered at his stepfather with pure contempt on his features. Does he _enjoy _watching others suffer? He was the absolute worst.

"Sapphire Net!" The net extended wide out and snapped shut around its victim, Yaya. She wailed and thrashed about in its hold.

_Sorry, Yaya, but I have to do this. _

Her fingers clutched onto her paintbrush as if her life depended on it. The rain had grown heavier, dampening her hair. Surrounding her was her five friends from the past. There was no way she was going to lose. She's not going to risk endangering _them _any further.

She cautiously turned around, gazing at each pair of eyes with the same fiery determination.

She hated to see her friends hurt but she hoped they'll understand why she was doing all this. One thing's for sure…

She wasn't going to give in to her weakness. She had only one goal that night: to complete her mission and avoid harm befalling _them_.

All of a sudden, a bright glow illuminated the sky, attracting the attention from everyone. She glanced up, wondering what it was. In the pouring rain lighting up the rest of the world, it seemed, was the Embryo, appearing in front of them for the second time.

Kazuomi cackled quietly. "It's true, then! Every time that brat and lots of X-eggs are together in one place, the Embryo appears."

Before anyone could make a move, the egg zigzagged here and there before stopping in front of Amu's face. She was taken aback but didn't move to grab it. She couldn't have anyways for it had flown off again back into the sky. Whirls of wind circled the egg. In a flash, it grew, blowing rain everywhere.

Most of them fell to the ground due to the force. Utau was pushed back into Kukai, sending the both of them flying back. Tadase, Kairi, and Yaya were able to cling to the ground. Ikuto had grabbed Amu into a hug, worried that she'll get hurt from the Embryo.

"Hey, let me go!"

"Don't struggle. It's bad enough that you got out of bed. You really shouldn't have," he chided, hugging her even tighter.

Her blush grew. "I-I had to."

Before Rima could fall face-first, she landed on top of Nagihiko, who shielded her fall. He wrapped an arm around her protectively and rolled over so that she was on the bottom. She blushed but didn't say anything as the egg energy continued to flow from the egg.

The ball that Ikuto created around the mass of X-eggs was destroyed, allowing tens and tens of eggs to escape its incarceration.

With one last blast of energy, another light was emitted from the Embryo, blinding everyone for a short period of time. When the light dissipated, the rain wasn't as violet since the wind had died down. More importantly, the X-eggs were being purified. Every single one of them, just like last time.

**X-x-X**

The rain had grown stronger and the occasional lightning and thunder appeared. It was around two in the morning and Amu couldn't sleep a wink.

Just hours ago, the Embryo had cleansed the X-eggs but no one knew why. After that, Kazuomi left since there was no other reason for him to be there. Amu left quickly after since she wasn't too keen on the idea of fighting the Guardians when there was no need.

She clutched her pillow in an iron-like hold as she tried to drown out the sounds of thunder. Usually during these times, her charas would try to comfort her. Su, so warm and gentle, would make a cup of tea, hoping it would relax Amu's soul. But now…

_She's not here. Get a grip, Amu._

She didn't have a heart to wake up Ran and Miki as well. They, especially Miki, were worn out from the fight earlier. And Amu didn't need their consolation…right?

A large clap of thunder struck, scaring the hell out of Amu. She shivered, swallowing her tears down. She'll just have to survive another few hours… She'll make it.

_I won't._

_I'm scared._

_Mom, Dad, Ami…I really need you guys right now_.

The balcony door was violently thrust open, alarming Amu. She removed her pillow from her clutch as she gazed at the dark figure outside her room. Lightning appeared, giving her enough light to perceive the form by the door.

Her eyes grew large as she uneasily stood up. Was it really him? Why would he be here in the middle of the night?

"Tsukiyomi, w-what are you doing here?" Amu stammered, her body shaking from the next thunder strike.

Without uttering a word, he closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around Amu. She squirmed around since his soaking wet clothes made her cold. On the contrary, his hands were warm. She felt them on her head and back, instantly warming her very soul.

"Why…?"

"Because I knew you were scared of thunder."

Amu allowed the endless tears to fall from her eyes as she embraced Ikuto back. She sobbed, soaking his already damp jacket. She didn't just cry because of the thunder—her tears fell because everything had been going so _wrong _for her. Will anything good happen in the future to her?

After a little while, he pushed her away so he could take off his wet jacket. He gently guided her to the bed and the both of them laid down on it. His arms wrapped around her waist once again while he whispered soothing words in her ear.

"You know, Amu, it's okay to rely on someone. You don't have to act so tough. Whether it's me, your charas, or your family, we're here to help."

"My family isn't here anymore," she easily responded in an emotionless tone.

_They took my family away from me._

'_They're dead?' _Ikuto thought, stroking Amu's hair. Since when? How much more did she have to suffer?

"Thank you…Ikuto. If you weren't here, I would probably be awake all night because I'm such a coward." She laughed humorlessly, clutching the front of his shirt. "I kind of feel like the thunder is a bad omen since so many things has been wrong this past year."

"Don't say such stupid things like that." Ikuto kissed the top of her head, sending Amu's heart to race. "Sleep, Amu."

"I could never sleep until the thunder was over," Amu admitted.

"Well, I'm going to change that." He lowered his body a bit so his head was right in front of Amu's. He leaned into her ear and began humming a calming melody. Soon after, she was lulled to sleep. He smiled, continuing his song as he also succumbed to sleep.

Little did they know, an event in the very near future will wreck Amu's world once again, causing her to shed further tears of anguish.

**X-x-X**

**My butt hurts from sitting so long. But it was worth it since I was able to get this done before school started! :D**

**The fight didn't turn out as epic as I hoped it would. :/**

**The song that Utau sang is "Black Diamond" by Nana Mizuki. I just used English translations. **

**Okay, this is the last update before school. I still have to finish my summer reading, clean my backpack, and practice violin. ; ^ ; This seriously sucks. D;**

**But I really hoped you liked this chapter. (: **

**What was your favorite scene?**

**Please review! [:**


	13. Just Letting Go

**Dude, school and tennis are taking up more of my time than I expected. But what's REALLY making me go "ARGH!" is chemistry. Too much homework that's unnecessary, to be honest.**

**Anyways. So in between my homework, I would just type this chapter little by little. (If it seems choppy, that might be the reason why but I did try to fix it.)**

**Hope you guys are doing well in school [:**

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

The Ever-Blue Alchemist, Emmoria, Sukiya62, xXTatteredTenshiXx, xAmuIkuto, TinkToxiixix, Animefreaksrock96, Ikutoluver995, Flowerfairy9751, Catherineza

**Thanks so much for the heartfelt replies. It means a lot to me and I feel extremely happy whenever I get those kinds of reviews. [: **

**Enjoy this Amuto-y chapter~ :D**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 12-x-X**_

_"Thank you…Ikuto. If you weren't here, I would probably be awake all night because I'm such a coward." She laughed humorlessly, clutching the front of his shirt. "I kind of feel like the thunder is a bad omen since so many things has been wrong this past year."_

_"Don't say such stupid things like that." Ikuto kissed the top of her head, sending Amu's heart to race. "Sleep, Amu."_

_"I could never sleep until the thunder was over," Amu admitted._

_"Well, I'm going to change that." He lowered his body a bit so his head was right in front of Amu's. He leaned into her ear and began humming a calming melody. Soon after, she was lulled to sleep. He smiled, continuing his song as he also succumbed to sleep._

_Little did they know, an event in the very near future will wreck Amu's world once again, causing her to shed further tears of anguish._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Just Letting Go**

Amu woke to the bright sunlight streaming in from the window. The thunderstorm had finally passed, much to Amu's relief. She adjusted her vision and finally noticed her surroundings. She stifled a shriek when she saw Ikuto on her bed right beside her with his arms wound around her waist. However, she kind of…_liked _having him next to her. His warmth radiated off him, overwhelming the coldness from Amu's body. Subconsciously, she scooted closer to him, smiling at his warmth. She glanced up at his face and giggled at his sleeping face.

'_He's kind of cute like this.'_

Feeling this strange urge, her hand reached up to brush his bangs away in a loving manner. Even though he wasn't awake, her heart was pounding in her chest as she touched him.

'_Geez, what's wrong with me? I'm blushing at every little thing!'_

"If I'd known you were willing to snuggle against me and touch my hair…" His voice surprised Amu and she zoomed back, but failed when his hands remained clasped, trapping her in his café. His eyes opened and he gave her a teasing smile. "I would've done this a long time ago."

"H-How long have you been awake/" she stuttered, wanting to just drop dead from embarrassment.

"I woke up the same time you did." He smirked at the increasing blush that was forming upon her cheeks.

She began pounding her fists against his chest. "Stupid Ikuto, why didn't you say you were awake?" A gentle hand stopped her small hands and she glanced up, not expecting the surprised look on his face. "What is it?"

"You just called me Ikuto."

Thinking back to what she said, she gasped upon realizing the truth in his statement. "Oh, shit, I did. Your first name just kind of slipped so don't expect—"

He brought both her hands to his lips, causing Amu to blush profusely. "Say my name again."

"And why should I?" she retorted, looking away and trying to ignore the feeling of his lips on her skin.

"Because I said so," he replied simply, laughing at her glare. "We've known each other for a while now and I think it's safe to say we've become close so first-name basis is a must." She glowered at him and slapped his arm. He laughed again but abruptly stopped. "No, but to be completely honest, I sometimes hate my last name. That's why I always tell you to call me 'Ikuto' but you never do." He chuckled with a hint of sorrow in his tone.

Feeling a little guilty, she asked, "Why do you hate your surname?"

"Because every time I hear it, I think of my father," he confessed, albeit bitterly.

"Your father?"

He curly nodded. She waited for him to continue but by the looks of it, he had no intention to tell her any details. She couldn't blame him—it must be a touchy subject and it would be extremely nosy to probe any further.

"Ikuto," she said, testing it out. She felt something tingling in her stomach but chose to ignore the foreign feeling that has appeared more than once already.

Taken aback, he peered down at the pinkhead, who was currently looking the other way. In a low tone, he muttered, "Say it again."

"I-Ikuto," she murmured hesitantly, feeling his breath on her cheeks, which didn't help cool down the warmth on her face.

"Now add a 'koi' to my name."

She smacked him across the head. "You're _really _pushing it."

He sighed, rubbing the growing bump on his head. "It was worth a try."

**X-x-X**

Deciding to play hooky (well, only Ikuto wanted to but he forced Amu to somehow), they remained at Amu's house for the time being. Still in her room, they were sitting on the floor across from each other. Amu's arms were crossed over her chest while Ikuto's palms were on the ground as he leaned back on them. Her charas had woken up a few minutes ago and were now observing the staring contest between the two teens.

"If we're just going to do nothing, I'm going back to school. There's no point in skipping."

"How can you call our bonding time boring?" He pouted.

She rolled her eyes. "We're not even bonding right now. All we're doing is _sitting_."

"Um…Amu-chan?" Ran asked hesitantly.

Amu turned her head and subconsciously snapped, "What?"

"Wah! So scary!" Ran hid behind her blue-haired sister, who in turn sighed.

"Amu-chan, don't take it out on us," Miki said. "And what Ran wanted to ask was if you could go shopping."

"Shopping?" She quirked an eyebrow. "I have enough clothes."

"_Grocery_ shopping," she elaborated.

"…Why?"

"Because you have no food at all in this house!" Ran chirped up after regaining her confidence back. "We've only had eggs but even _that's _running out!"

"And I'm hungry nya!" Yoru whined.

"Grocery shopping, it is. Let's go, Amu." Ikuto stood up, extending a hand towards Amu.

"I don't want to," Amu complained, slapping his hand away.

"You need food in your house. I feel like you don't eat enough."

"I eat enough to satisfy my hunger."

"Maybe, but you're extremely thin. Amu, your _abs _are visible."

She absentmindedly touched her bony wrist, rubbing it back and forth. Ikuto was right—after that incident all those months ago, she was too depressed and tired to even think about eating. Eventually, she grew accustomed to eating only one to two meals a day.

"I still don't want to."

"Too bad. Now get dressed."

"Who said you could come along?" she grumbled.

"I invited myself." He grabbed her hands and pulled Amu, who was unwilling to move, up from the ground.

She groaned and walked over to her closet. She guessed Ran was right—she _was _running out of food and her stomach was growling actually. She picked out a random top and jeans before turning around, only to still see Ikuto standing there in her room.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you."

"No, what are you doing _here_ when I have to change?"

Ikuto smirked and lightly remarked, "I've already seen you half-naked before so why are you so shy about it?"

"Get. Out!" she roared, pushing the perverted man out of her room. He laughed but obeyed nonetheless. He waited patiently for her to finish changing as he chuckled to himself. He was glad he didn't avoid her like he originally planned. Spending time with her will be definitely worth whatever obstacle he had to face later.

He buried his face in his hands. _'Damn, I like her way too much.'_

The door opened and Amu stepped out with her charas beside her. "Let's hurry and get this over with."

"Why? We should just take our time. C'mon, princess." He grabbed her hand and tenderly guided her down the stairs.

"Princess?" Amu questioned, a blush quickly forming on her cheeks.

"Did I say that? Sorry, it slipped." He pressed his lips together in a tight line, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Idiot!"

He let out a laugh as they exited the house. Ikuto observed the beautiful girl beside him and his smile widened.

'_Just for today, I won't restrain my feelings as much.'_

**X-x-X**

"Why do you keep getting fish? I don't even like it that much!"

"Because I'm a cat and cats like fish. Duh."

"Who said you were gonna eat this? It's not like you're living in my house."

"I practically do since I visit you almost every day."

"Stupid Ikuto," Amu grumbled, but placed the salmon in the shopping cart regardless. She wished her charas were here to keep her company. Instead, they flew off with Yoru to play somewhere in this huge market.

"All the chicken are thirty percent off! Come and get 'em!" the lady shouted from behind the counter. She spotted Amu and Ikuto and ushered them over. "Why don't you have some, miss? I'm sure your boyfriend would love to eat it as well."

"Boyfriend?" She quickly waved her hands back and forth in front of her. "No, you're mistaken. We're not—"

"We'll gladly take some," Ikuto cut in. Amu's mouth dropped as he grabbed the package of raw chicken from the happy seller. Upon noticing Amu's expression, he coughed as a way to disguise his laughter. "If you keep doing that, bugs will fly in."

She clamped her mouth shut but said through clenched teeth, "Why did you agree with her? You're not my boyfriend!"

"Don't we pretty much act like a couple?" He winked at the flustered pink-haired teen.

"No!" she objected.

"Fine, I bet you that by the end of the day, three other people will assume that we're a couple."

"Make that five and you're on." She evilly grinned.

"Fine, but I get to choose the prize if I win and vice versa."

"Deal."

He smirked and pushed the cart, dragging Amu along. "Come on, Amu-koi, let's hurry and finish this shopping."

"Amu-_koi _?" she reiterated in disbelief.

"My, what a cute couple," some old lady whispered from somewhere to her husband. Amu blushed a bright red as Ikuto laughed in response.

"Wow, I didn't expect I would get one so fast. Four left."

"Jerk."

**X-x-X**

Halfway through their stroll, Amu thought that by splitting up, they would finish faster. That was just an excuse because she didn't want more people to mistake her as Ikuto's girlfriend. Earlier, another man had assumed they were an item. That meant that only three more people were left.

Amu softly hummed to herself and admitted that this was kind of…fun. She usually thought of this as a tedious chore but not this time. Was it because of Ikuto?

She furiously shook her head, shaking all those thoughts away. No, it _definitely _wasn't because of him. But the more she denied it, the more she knew she was just lying to herself.

She sighed and grabbed some family-sized bags of chips off the rack. _'I should probably buy some since Ikuto probably likes junk food… What kind should—' _Upon realizing what she was doing, she hung her head and slapped her forehead. Why did she care what _he _wanted to eat? This food was for _her_, not him.

'_I am so stupid.'_

But Amu found herself reaching for the chips anyways. She felt a bit better knowing her charas would love some chips as well. Nodding to herself, she hugged the three gigantic bags of chips to her chest. She walked cautiously, careful not to bump into anything. All of a sudden, she heard giggling but it soon grew louder.

"Watch out!" someone yelled.

Unexpectedly, something slammed into her legs, causing her to fall backwards. She gasped as she shut her eyes and cursed whoever bumped into her.

Warm arms enveloped around her as her back hit a firm chest. She felt a sigh by her ears, sending shivers down her back.

"Geez, I take my eyes off of you for a few minutes and you almost got hurt."

"I-Ikuto? How did you get here so fast? Weren't you getting milk?"

Before he could answer, a woman came running up to them. She frantically apologized and bowed. "I'm so sorry! My child just ran off and before I could stop her, she collided with you. Please forgive me!"

"It's all right," Amu said. "I wasn't hurt so it's all good."

"Thank goodness your boyfriend was nearby. I thought you were going to hit the ground but he sprinted towards you before I could even react."

"Sprinted?" Amu questioned, not even noticing how she said "boyfriend." She glanced at Ikuto from the corner of her eye. His face was turned so she couldn't' see his expression.

The lady nodded. "He was _all _the way at the end of the aisle. I didn't expect such speed. However, I apologize once again!" She bowed a second time and walked away, leaving the "couple" by themselves.

She stepped in front of him but he kept turning his face away from her. She teased, "You sprinted?"

"Yeah, so?" he murmured, still avoiding her eyes.

"Ikuto, why aren't you looking me in the eye?" She stood on her tiptoes and craned her neck, getting a glimpse of his face. Her eyes widened as she remained in her position.

"Will you stop staring?" he asked, visibly embarrassed.

She blinked and set her heels onto the ground again. "Sorry, it's just that I've never seen you blush this much before. It's kind of cute," she said, blurting out the last part on impulse. His face reddened even more at her compliment. "But thank you for catching me back there. I would've been fine even if you didn't catch me though. Probably just a bruise, at most."

He mumbled something under his breath.

"What? I didn't catch that."

"It's nothing. Let's just hurry up and go."

"Oh…okay." Amu spotted their cart and ambled towards it, dumping the bags of chips into it. Ikuto watched her, sighing.

"It doesn't matter if it's just a tiny bruise. I don't want to see you get hurt."

**X-x-X**

Amu was grabbing some vegetables when she noticed a little girl situated in a shopping cart. She was squealing in delight as her mother pushed the cart, laughing along with her. Ikuto followed her gaze and looked back at Amu, who was still staring at their retreating figures.

"Why are you staring at them?"

"I just thought of something my sister used to do when she was little."

"Your sister?"

Amu nodded. "Every time we went to the supermarket, my sister would always sit in the cart and Mama would push her along."

"Didn't you ever get to do it?"

She shook her head. "I'm the older sister so I always thought I had to act mature and grown-up. Kinda wished I rode in the shopping cart at least once though." She shrugged and dumped the food in the basket. "Oh, well. No use crying over spilt milk. Shall we go?" She turned around but saw Ikuto removing the food from the upper basket and piling it down below in the lower section. He folded the smaller basket in the cart so there was more room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to grant your wish."

"Huh?" she said incredulously, utterly clueless of his motives. "What the hell are you talking about?" Before she could speak any further, he lifted her up in one fell swoop, carrying her bridal-style. She let out a yelp and held onto him so she wouldn't fall. Dismayed, she watched him set herself _in the shopping cart._

When her brain started functioning again, she protested to this by attempting to stand up. Ikuto grabbed both her hands and leaned in real close to her face.

"Stay still, Amu-koi."

"Ikuto!" she hissed, glancing around at her surroundings. As expected, many shoppers were watching them with curiosity. "Why did you do that?"

"You said you wanted to ride in the shopping cart," he stated plainly.

"Yeah, but I'm a teenager now. I'm not a little kid!"

"Sometimes you act like you," he teased. She huffed and turned her head, crossing her arms across her chest. Seeing her reluctance, he leaned in to her eat and remarked, "There is another option. Either you sit in the cart or when we go home, you have to sit on my lap the whole time and I can do whatever I want to you."

"What!" she exclaimed. "Who gave you the right to just make those decisions?"

"I did," he replied arrogantly.

"Fine. I pick neither."

"If you don't pick one or the other, I'm going to kiss you in front of _everyone_."

Amu's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." He gave her a crooked grin and leaned in.

She knew what kind of person he was, so she believed he definitely _would _kiss her if given the chance, just to tease her. In the end, she picked the first option—sitting in the shopping cart. She brought her knees up to conserve room but she was still cramped in the basket.

"You need any more food, Amu-koi?" She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Bastard," she muttered under her breath. "Get me some eggs."

"Yeah, yeah." Fortunately for them, the aisle was empty. With a gleam in his eyes, he pushed the cart with all his strength down the aisle as he ran along with it. She squealed when they were about to crash into a rack.

"Ikuto, turn right!"

"Roger that." He took a sharp turn, making Amu jolt in the seat. He sped down this aisle as well and grabbed some eggs on the way. He set it in Amu's hands and raced down the hallway.

Laughing, Amu ordered, "Left, left!"

Following her instructions, he took a left turn and maneuvered his way around the bewildered customers. She giggled and threw her hands up in the air. She hadn't felt this…_free_ and refreshed before. "Faster, Ikuto!"

"Geez, woman, you're so demanding!"

Her charas, who were flying above all the racks, paused their actions and glanced down at their owners.

"What the heck are they doing?" Miki asked incredulously.

"How did Ikuto get Amu-chan to sit in that cart?"

"He probably tricked her nya."

"Probably. At times, Amu-chan is pretty gullible," Miki commented as she doodled in her sketchbook.

"Aren't they so cute together?" Ran asked her friends with stars in her eyes. "It's love!"

"Didn't someone else say that before?" Miki mused, thinking who had said the same thing as Ran.

Back with the teenagers, Amu had burst out laughing before Ikuto slowly came to a halt. Breathing heavily, he walked around the cart so he could face her from the front. She was still giggling from their ride through the supermarket.

"Don't stop now, Ikuto!"

"I need to take a rest," he huffed, attempting to catch his breath.

She laughed and said, "I haven't laughed this much in a while."

"Did you have fun?"

She nodded and gave Ikuto a warm smile that stopped his heart. "Thanks, Ikuto."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he mumbled quickly, afraid he might say something stupid because of his erratic heartbeat.

"Let's go to the checkout. It's been a long time since we came here. We should get going."

Nodding, he pushed the cart along to the checkout section and found one of them with no lines waiting. He briskly walked over there and began piling the food on the conveyor belt. Amu patiently waited for the worker to finish and pulled out her wallet. Another worker placed all the food in plastic bags and paused upon seeing Amu in the cart.

He faced Ikuto and asked, "Do you want me to put it under the cart or have your girlfriend hold it?"

Her cheeks flared at his assumption. He's the fourth person!

Ikuto smirked, looking at Amu's flustered expression. "On the bottom section is fine. I wouldn't want my _girlfriend _to carry all those bags."

A vein popped in Amu's forehead. That jerk was rubbing it in!

She scoffed and vowed to not talk to Ikuto for the remainder of the day.

They left the supermarket after that with Amu still in the cart. He parked the cart in its rightful place and dumped the bags on the ground. He erected his posture and looked at Amu.

"Amu, aren't you going to get out?"

She didn't respond.

"Amu."

"…"

"Oh, are you ignoring me now?"

"…"

"Amu-koi~"

"…" She turned her head in defiance.

"Guess I have no choice." He closed the distance between them and leaned in. Ikuto bit her ear lightly and caused Amu to flinch. She grabbed her ear and snapped her head around to face Ikuto.

"What the hell was that for?" she cried.

"It's 'cause you wouldn't talk to me. Now let's go."

She let out a 'hmph' and hoisted herself up from the cart. Well, she _tried _to. Her legs were numb from staying in that position and she was slightly stuck.

"Can't move? Poor Amu-chan."

"You need to seriously shut up."

"Fine, I will. Guess I'll just leave then."

He gathered the bags and Amu began to panic. "Wait, Ikuto!"

"Yes?" he drawled, dumping the bags back to the floor.

"Help me get out of here," she quietly whispered.

"What's the magic word?"

She snapped her teeth together and gave him an icy glare. "_Please_."

"As you wish, Amu-koi." His arms wound around her and he easily hauled her up from the cart. He shifted his arms so he could comfortably hold her. When he did though, she jerked forward and their noses bumped into each other.

Shocked, Amu looked at Ikuto with a furious blush on her face. She looked down at her hands and mumbled, "Thanks." The feeling in her stomach reappeared, this time stronger than ever.

He nodded, even though she most likely didn't notice it.

Their walk was quiet, for the most part, with the exception of their charas chattering beside their heads. Amu was so confused—did she like Ikuto? Every time she thought of him, she would get butterflies in her stomach and that happened _a lot_. Just what were her true feelings?

Ikuto attempted to strike a conversation but backed down at the last second. He sighed and thought, _'This is hopeless.' _His eyes darted to the ice cream stand he just noticed on the side.

Breaking the silence, Ikuto said, "I'm going to get us some ice cream."

"It's fine. I don't need any."

However, he didn't listen to her and continued jogging towards the stand. She sighed and followed him nonetheless.

"Two chocolates, please."

"Cute girlfriend you got there," the lady remarked.

Inside, Ikuto was jumping for joy because that makes five people. He had won the bet. "Yeah, she is."

"And you're a good boyfriend too." She handed him the two cones while he gave her the money.

"Nah, not really." He laughed it off. _'If only we were really a couple…'_

"Take care now."

He turned on his heel and met up with Amu, who was a few yards behind him. With some difficulty, she placed the heavier bags in one hand so she could hold the ice cream cone in her other hand. She thanked him and licked the ice cream a few times.

"You know, she thought we were a couple."

Amu froze.

"Guess that makes five."

"Damn it," she cursed, under her breath.

"I still have to think about what I want from you though…" he trailed off, eyeing her up and down.

Subconsciously, she blushed. "It better not be anything dirty."

He smirked. "We'll see."

**X-x-X**

When they returned home, their charas zoomed up to Amu's room immediately, muttering some lame excuse about continuing their card game. She was suspicious of their actions because throughout the whole day, they had been avoiding Ikuto and her. Putting that thought aside, the two teens put all the groceries away in their appropriate spots. After they were done, Amu collapsed on the couch on her stomach, completely exhausted from shopping.

"I can't move anymore. Too tired."

All of a sudden, she felt someone massaging her shoulders and back. She tilted her head to the side and as expected, it was Ikuto. He was kneeling on the ground so he could have more space to move around.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" he retorted playfully.

"Fine, _why _are you doing this?"

"Because you're tired," he answered.

"It's fine, Ikuto, you don't have to."

"Just relax, Amu. You've been stressed out these past few weeks, am I right?" His hands glided down her back, eliciting a moan from Amu.

"That feels really good." She let out a few moans when he massaged the tight spots in her muscles. "Just a bit harder. Yeah…"

"You know, the sounds you're making are very sexual," he pointed out. Her moans were definitely turning him on as he tried to restrain his urges.

An immense blush on her face appeared. "S-Shut up!"

"Aw, is Amu-chan embarrassed?"

"Stupid Ikuto," she mumbled, her voice smothered by the couch.

After a few minutes, Amu sat up, startling Ikuto. He watched her with interest as she hopped up from the furniture. She forced Ikuto to stand and sat him down on the couch. She sat behind him and began messaging his shoulders. She pressed against the tensed areas, causing Ikuto to relax.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" she mocked, repeating his words from earlier.

He let out a chuckle. "Why?"

"I'm just returning the favor."

He moaned loudly when her hands slid down his back. He inaudibly gasped and pressed his lips together. However, it was too late because Amu already heard it. Her giggles turned to full-blown laughter as she stopped kneading his shoulders.

"And you said _I_ made sexual noises."

"So?" He turned around to face her.

"It's so weird hearing it from you," she confessed, still giggling uncontrollably.

"That really hurts, _Amu_." He pushed the giggling Amu down onto the couch so that her back was on the couch seat.

She continued laughing and looked up at him. "It's so funny though!"

He pouted. "Not really."

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry." She cleared her throat and said in a serious tone, "I shall not laugh again when you moan."

His eyebrows twitched. "Apology _not _accepted. For being such a bad girl, you'll have to face my punishment." His hands went to her stomach and Ikuto began tickling her. She burst out laughing and tried to pry his hands away from her.

"I-Ikuto, stop! I give, I give! I'm sorry!" She squealed when Ikuto lowered himself and began tickling her neck instead.

"Fine, I'll let you slide this time," he said teasingly.

Her laughter subsided and she glanced up at him. However, she didn't expect his face to be at such a close proximity and neither did Ikuto.

And once again, they were sucked into their own world, completely mesmerized by each other's eyes. He gently caressed her face and leaned in closer. She didn't move away or closer. She simply stayed there, too surprised to move. His lips were atop hers when he whispered her name in an affectionate tone. His voice caused her to blush and she stuttered incoherent words. His restraint broke as his urges became uncontainable. Smiling to himself, he pressed his lips against hers.

Even though Amu was expecting it, she was still astonished by the kiss. On instinct, she closed her eyes and kissed back, which seemed to please Ikuto. He pushed her against the couch even more, crushing her pale lips against his. One of his hands snaked around her waist while the other stayed on her face as it tenderly touched her cheek. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't cease no matter how much she tried to calm them.

He pulled away from the breathless Amu and looked down at her features. She was breathing heavily, her hair was disheveled, and her innocent eyes were wide open. God, how much he wanted to just kiss her again and again.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips, which surprised Amu again.

"Amu."

She focused her gaze on him. Her heart was pounding loudly against her chest and she swore Ikuto could hear it with his keen hearing.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You're so cute."

Blood rushed up to her face, making her face as red as a tomato. Disregarding his comment, she asked, "W-Why did you kiss me?"

"Isn't that obvious?" He brushed her bangs away and gave her a charming smile that sent Amu's heart racing even faster. "It's because I like you, Amu."

**X-x-X**

**YAY! I finished it! :D I was planning to do this on my birthday (September 10****th****) but I'm kind of a month late… Haha, sorry. x'D At least it's a faster update! **

**I was gonna do an ice cream scene (in direct kissing) but the more I thought about it, the more unnatural it became. Would Amu really be coaxed into eating **_**Ikuto's **_**ice cream?**

**I was trying to make the story realistic-ish (minus the supernatural stuff) but it's becoming more Unrealistic in my opinion. ; ^ ; I just realized something too—Amu's in the house alone so where does she get all the money? (And she's allowed to live by herself, even if she's underage, because nobody knows her parents aren't there.)**

**Which scene was your favorite? :D Mine was the kissing scene, hehehe. [;**

**Please review! I spent a lot of time on this and I would appreciate it if you would provide me with some feedback.**

**The shiny button is right below. You know you want to. ;D  
**


	14. Just A Shooting Star

**Oh man, it's been a while, guys. I miss writing ;_; Glad to be back though! :D (for like a week) But yay, spring break is here~ Been so horribly lazy haha. **

**I was planning to upload this yesterday but I couldn't login to Fanfiction… Then I tried another computer and it worked :D**

**Who else watched **_**The Hunger Games**_**? I freakin' love the series. I wasn't satisfied with the movie though but it was still good. :3 Ahhhh can't wait until the second installment comes out!**

**Thank you to these reviewers: **

Argentum Famulus, shippofan2k, Catherineza, Sukiya62, xAmuIkuto, ANimefreaksrock96, forgotten music lover, NellyLuna252, Flowerfairy9751, xX Ichigo koneko xX, LutiBaby, x3Angelina, Funkyhusky, Akarui Nightshade, xxxUtauloverxxx, strawberryneko, Saris Yui, thesecretkeeper11

**Wayyy more reviews than I expected. I think it was because of the kiss. ;D Thanks so much for all your comments—it makes me all fuzzy inside ^.^**

**And to **KukaiIsMyLife**, since you wrote your review anonymously, I'm going to reply here. Thank you for your comments/compliments. I'm glad I inspire you :) And you asked me tips on writing… Well, I'm not that great myself—there are many others here in this Shugo Chara! archive that makes my writing look like it was written by a five-year-old—so you shouldn't ask me, haha. But an original plotline, decent grammar, and descriptive scenes should help. (: Sorry I can't say more. If you tried your best, I'm sure the story will be awesome. **

**And without further ado, the next chapter! Lots of Amuto moments coming up. (;**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 13-x-X**_

_He gave her a quick peck on the lips, which surprised Amu again._

_"Amu."_

_She focused her gaze on him. Her heart was pounding loudly against her chest and she swore Ikuto could hear it with his keen hearing._

_"Y-Yeah?"_

_"You're so cute."_

_Blood rushed up to her face, making her face as red as a tomato. Disregarding his comment, she asked, "W-Why did you kiss me?"_

_"Isn't that obvious?" He brushed her bangs away and gave her a charming smile that sent Amu's heart racing even faster. "It's because I like you, Amu."_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Just A Shooting Star**

"It's because I like you, Amu."

She swore her heart stopped beating. Amu's breath got caught in her throat as his confession sank in. The butterflies fluttering in her stomach wouldn't stop no matter how much she wanted them to. Her tiny hands gripped the front of his shirt, which captured his attention. He saw her trembling hands and smirked a bit to himself.

"I…" she meekly began, her voice as quiet as a mouse.

"It's all right," Ikuto interrupted. Before Amu could question him, he sat up and looked straight ahead, away from Amu. "You don't have to answer." He stood up and Amu opened her mouth but the words remained stuck in her throat. His words pricked her heart and she felt horrible. "I guess I'll see you later, Amu." When he reached the door, he extended his hand to clutch the doorknob. His knuckles were turning white unbeknownst to Amu. She simply watched him while she balled her fists.

_No._

He twisted the doorknob the swung the door open. A sense of longing filled her as she stared.

_Don't go._

"Wait!" she cried, impulsively springing to her feet as she dashed towards him. She slammed the door shut and backed up against it so he couldn't leave. She looked at his widened eyes. "I… I…" She couldn't speak. She couldn't form a coherent sentence from her jumbled thoughts. However, she did know it pained her to see him just leave like this. "Don't leave. I…" She buried her face in her hands. Amu just wanted to cry out in frustration. Why was this so difficult? She raised her head and stared him straight in the eye. "Right now, my feelings are a mess. I can't even think straight when you're with me," she rambled. "Every time I see you, my stomach twists and I wind up thinking about you constantly. I'm just so, so confused," she confessed quietly, ducking her head once more.

All was silent until Ikuto's long sigh broke the silence. Using his thumb and forefinger, he grabbed her chin and gently forced her to look up. He gave her a crooked smile that took her breath away. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and muttered, "Tears don't suit you, Amu."

She instantly brought her hand to her cheeks and true to his words, they were damp. She didn't even notice she was crying during her little speech. He chuckled and began to caress her face in an affectionate manner.

"Like I said before, you don't have to answer me right away. I'm kinda happy you didn't flat-out reject me." He laughed, resulting in Amu blushing a light shade of pink. "Answer me any time you want. I'll be waiting."

"_I'll be waiting."_

His last words echoed in her mind, sending a new wave of butterflies in her stomach to flutter. She inaudibly whispered, "Ikuto, I'm just really confused."

"Then go out with me."

Her eyes went wide as saucers as she slowly processed his words. "Wh-what?"

"My prize from our little bet—you have to go on a date with me this weekend. Maybe that'll help sort your feelings."

"A d-date?" she stuttered, her face growing redder by the second.

He smiled. "You're cute when you stutter."

She frowned and looked away. "_I _don't think so."

"You're right." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You're not cute, you're beautiful."

"Oh my god." All the blood rushed up to her face as she hid her face with her hands.

He laughed as his face descended to hers. His lips touched her forehead as he gave Amu a soft, lingering kiss. As he pulled back, her hands dropped to her side and her heartbeat rose. She could hear it thump loudly against her chest.

"D-did you just kiss me?"

"Do you want another one?" he slyly suggested, pushing her against the mahogany door. His lips neared her ear and he hotly murmured, "On the lips?" And his teeth grazed her earlobe. She squeaked and smacked his chest in an attempt to push him away but he didn't budge. He smirked and neared her face, causing her to stop her futile attempts. His lips just barely touched hers and it drove her crazy. "I'll come by to pick you up on Saturday at noon. Bye, _Amu_." And with a quick peck on the lips, he gently pushed the dazed girl aside to open the door, and disappeared.

Amu stood there, wonderstruck. Her fingers touched her lips as she replayed the past events in her head. She felt as if her heart would burst out of her chest. Her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground. He sure knew how to make her thoughts all cluttered. Another thought occurred to her. How would she face him tomorrow at school? And once again, Amu buried her face in her hands as her pounding heartbeat rose to greater heights.

Outside, Ikuto had slowly come to a halt when he was out of Amu's neighborhood. He slapped his forehead and groaned. _'Maybe I overdid it a little.' _He thought back to Amu's reaction to his kisses and smiled. _'It was worth it though.' _He continued his way home, looking forward to this Saturday.

'_I wonder how she'll greet me tomorrow at school…'_

**X-x-X**

Amu had been furtively glancing left and right, cautiously making her way down the halls. Her charas naturally followed, giggling at her childish actions. Some students had given her weird looks but she could care less. She stood by a corner and peeked around it. She spotted the guy she had been avoiding for the last three hours. She quickly backed up and sighed. _'This is ridiculous.' _Ever since yesterday, she couldn't stop thinking about his confession and it was driving her mad.

Miki was snickering at her cowardice. She taunted, "Amu-chan is a scaredy-cat!"

"Shut up!" she snapped, sending a glare towards the blue chara. She received odd stares from the people around her, wondering why she was talking to herself like a crazy fool. Embarrassed, she glared at all of them on impulse. They quickly scampered away, not wanting to face the wrath of Hinamori Amu. More discreetly, Amu muttered, "I just don't know what to say when I see him. It's awkward."

"Uh-huh. Sureee."

Ran was laughing at this point and she joined in on the teasing. "Amu-chan's scared of Ikuto!"

Fuming, Amu harshly whispered, "I swear to God, if you don't shut up, I'm going to strangle you." She glanced around the corner and detected Ikuto once again. Only this time, he was staring right back at her. She faintly gasped and took several steps back. "Oh, shit." She sped down the hallway with her two charas tailing behind, giggling all the while. She rounded the corner but didn't notice where she was heading. She bumped into someone and tipped backwards from the impact. An arm smoothly snaked around her waist, pulling her back to an erect position. Blushing, Amu was about to thank the person when she saw who it was. Her charas' eyes widened as well.

"T-Tadase-kun?" Upon realizing what slipped out of her mouth, she clamped her mouth shut. She cleared her throat and in an icy tone, warned, "Watch where you're going, Hotori." Amu made a move to extricate herself from his hold but discovered she couldn't. She glanced up at him and gave him a questioning look. She tried again to free herself—this time more forcefully—but he enclosed her more firmly.

"Let me go," she demanded.

He didn't respond; his contemplative expression remained on his face. Her glare intensified—why was he just holding her and doing nothing? Tadase was not one to pull a stunt like this. Loud whispers broke her train of thought and she was reminded of where she was. She glanced around and noticed that they had attracted a crowd of students. They had circled Tadase and her a few yards away. Embarrassed, she forcefully pushed the dazed Tadase away from her and stomped away, pushing through the mass of students with her charas following close behind.

Amu's face was entirely red. _'What was _that_?' _

The eyes of the students remained glued on Tadase as they observed his next move. The blond was still in the same position, looking at the hand that prevented Amu from escaping his grasp. Letting it fall to his side, he heavily sighed and walked away, ignoring the stares from his peers. His classmates were disappointed at the anticlimactic event that just unfolded before them. Half of them were hoping the two did something more than just hugging but they were sadly mistaken. As the mob dispersed, a lone blue-haired teen remained standing, staring at the spot Amu was just at. With his fists clenched, he walked over to that spot and faced the direction Tadase was previously standing. It was as if he was pretending that Tadase was there.

In a clear, determined voice, he whispered, "Back off, she's mine."

**X-x-X**

Amu plopped onto her bed right after she returned home from school. Her hair splayed out around her as she hummed in satisfaction. There was nothing better than taking a nap after a long day.

"Amu-chan, you have to do your homework," Ran reminded, gently prodding Amu's head. She stirred but didn't answer her chara. Frowning, she turned toward Miki for help. The blue creature nudged the pink-haired girl's shoulder.

"Wake up, Amu-chan. After you finish your homework, you can sleep to your heart's content." Still no response. Shaking her more violently this time, Miki shouted, "Wake up!"

A yelp of frustration erupted from the teen as she abruptly sat up, causing her charas to roll on to the bed. Growling, she muttered, "I just want a couple hours of sleep. Is that asking too much?" She dipped her head under the covers and faced the wall. Within minutes she was sound asleep.

"Miki, what should we do? She's falling behind in schoolwork and I don't want her getting in trouble…"

"We'll wake her up in two hours. She does need some rest."

However, Amu wouldn't budge when those two hours were up. Even after her charas' constant nagging, Amu continued to sleep like a rock. They stomped all over her in an attempt to wake the slumbering teen but it was hopeless.

"She _does _sleep right on through," Miki grumbled, tired from jumping up and down on Amu's side.

"It's like trying to wake a person from the dead," Ran agreed, sitting beside her sister.

A sudden, swift knock from the balcony door alarmed the charas. They whipped their heads around and saw the balcony door being slid open. They floated to the door and greeted the unexpected guest.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?" Ran asked, watching him enter the room with Yoru. The cat-like chara went to greet Amu's charas and began teasing Miki, resulting in her chasing him around the room.

"Visiting." He perceived the lump on the bed and commented, "But I guess she's asleep."

"Miki and I have been trying to wake her up but she won't! She needs to do her homework and it doesn't help that there's a _ton _of it."

"If it were me, I would just not do it." He sat down on Amu's bed beside her back and watched his crush breathe in and out deeply. Ikuto smiled and caressed her cheek lovingly.

"She did. For about two weeks. And she has been skipping school for too many days. The teachers are noticing and aren't too happy… At this rate, the teachers will ask to have a conference with Amu's parents and then things will get kind of sticky…"

He raised an eyebrow. Ikuto glanced back at Amu and didn't have the heart to disturb her from her slumber. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. He stood up and walked over to her desk. Ran followed him, questioning his actions with her gaze.

"So what are her homework assignments?" he asked, sitting down on the chair.

**X-x-X**

The lump on the bed stirred. A couple minutes later, Amu threw her covers back and sat up. She stretched her arms and sighed in content. Now _that _was a great nap. She glanced at the time and noticed it was eleven.

"Oh, it's only eleven." She yawned loudly and blinked. She blinked once more and realization dawned on her. "Oh, shit!" Her shout awoke her charas from their slumber. Their eggs cracked open and the two watched their owner panic. They looked at each other once before flying out of their nests.

Amu swiped the clock from her bedside table. "Oh. My. God." She quickly bolted out of her bed and raced to her desk, muttering curse words the entire time. She rummaged around in her backpack and took out her agenda. She opened it, scanned her assignments, and groaned. She really shouldn't have taken that nap. She had a _ton _to do.

"Um, Amu-chan—"

"Sorry, can't talk. I have a lot of homework to do."

"Amu-chan."

Disregarding their calls, Amu grabbed her workbook, opened it, and flipped to the desired page. With a led pencil in her hand, she began analyzing the problems and conjuring up solutions to them.

Only, she couldn't.

Her jaw dropped as she flipped through the next few pages. A neater version of her handwriting filled page after page in the book. She grabbed the countless worksheets she had put off for days. All of them were filled out. "No _freaking _way." The three essays she had to do were done too. They were typed out in a neat pile by her folder. "How in the world—"

"If you had listened earlier, you would have known," Miki said, a bit peeved at Amu ignoring them. "Ikuto did them."

Amu swiveled around in her chair and glanced at her charas floating towards her. "Ikuto? When did he come?"

"After you had slept for two hours, we tried waking you up but you wouldn't wake up. I doubt an earthquake could've made you stir." Amu glared at the blue chara, who in turn ignored her glance. "Then Ikuto came along. He saw that you were asleep and we kind of told him our problem… He then sat down at your desk and just…did all of it."

"He volunteered?"

Ran nodded. "Ikuto-kun stayed until 10:30 or so."

Amu's jaw literally touched the floor. "Half an hour ago? Holy crap, that's insane."

"Well, he could've finished a bit earlier but he was trying to imitate your handwriting so the teachers wouldn't question you."

"He—He really did that?"

Miki sat down on her shoulder. "Amu-chan, he really does care about you."

Sitting atop Amu's other shoulder, Ran piped up, "Ikuto-kun's a kind person. Anyone can tell her likes you a lot."

Amu's face was bright pink as she thought back to Ikuto's confession the other day. She absentmindedly replied, "Yeah, I guess… Should I make him lunch to thank him?"

"You should throw in a kiss while you're at it," Miki slyly suggested, racing toward the door to escape Amu's wrath.

"Miki, get back here, you little—!"

**X-x-X**

When the bell for lunch sounded throughout the school, Ikuto immediately made a beeline to the rooftop. Yawning, he sat down at the edge of the roof, leaning against the cement wall. He hadn't done that much homework in a _while_…or _ever_, actually. His eyes closed shut as he attempted to fall asleep. Even though Yoru wanted to play, he knew Ikuto would only become angry if he was awakened. In the end, he flew off to find someone else to play with. Ikuto was about to enter a dreamless slumber when something broke the silence.

"Ikuto?" The hesitant, soft whisper traveled to his ears, causing him to groan. Who was disturbing his much-needed nap? His eyelids fluttered open and he glared at the person that interrupted his peace. Upon noticing who it was, he instantly sat up straight with wide eyes.

"Amu, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," she replied, glancing down at her clasped hands as she kneeled on the floor.

He raised an eyebrow. The Amu he knew was _not _shy at all. "For me? Why?"

She nodded. "I wanted to thank you for last night."

Recognition crossed his features. That was what she was nervous about? "It's no big deal."

She glared at him as she gradually regressed to her usual personality. "Yes, it is. I don't think anyone in their right mind would willingly do someone else's homework for hours except you."

He shrugged in a nonchalant manner. "You needed sleep and I wanted to help." _Because I like you_.

She frowned, obviously not satisfied with his response. "Even though I'm grateful, don't do it again. I can handle it."

_With that fragile body of yours?_

"So as a thank you, I made lunch for you."

He hummed in response. When her previous words eventually sunk in, he whipped his head around to stare at her, his eyes slightly wider. "Wait, lunch?"

Her blush darkened as she nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to do a favor for you since you helped me out. You never eat lunch so I thought maybe I should cook something for you." She turned around and grabbed a black box he hadn't noticed until now. She set it on the ground in front of him. "It may not be the best food in the world but I tried." She repeatedly clasped and unclasped her hands in apprehension as she snuck some glances at the blue-haired teen.

_She's too cute. A shy Amu isn't so bad._

Shaking those thoughts away before he did something he'll regret, he removed the lid from the box. The delicious smell reached his nostrils before he saw the food. There was a huge variety of food, all arranged neatly in the little sections of the bento. Picking up the chopsticks he found inside, he stabbed an omelette and took a bite from it. Amu waited anxiously for his response. As he chewed it, his eyes widened. It tasted as good as it looked. He took another rolled omelette and Amu sighed in relief.

"To be honest, this is probably the third time I've made a bento. Someone else always made it for me," Amu trailed off, as she reminisced about her past.

Ikuto observed her carefully, perceiving the forlorn look in her eyes. "Well, it's quite delicious."

His compliment left hints of red upon her cheeks. "Thanks."

He offered her a piece but she shook her head. However, Ikuto shoved it in her mouth anyway without warning. After she swallowed it, she glared at him and angrily sputtered, "Hey, what was that for?"

"I'm assuming you didn't make a lunch box for yourself?" The dark blush that crept on her face confirmed it. "That's why we're sharing."

"No, it's fine. I'm not hungry," she insisted.

"You're never hungry. That's why you're so skinny," he pointed out. "Eat something. I don't want you fainting from starvation."

She sent him a dark look. "I'm not that weak."

"Uh-huh. Now get over here." He patted the spot beside him. When she didn't budge, he grabbed her wrist and Amu reluctantly sat next to him. He grabbed the chopsticks and picked up a mini hot dog. He attempted to place it in her mouth but she turned away.

"I can get it myself."

"It's more fun this way," Ikuto said, grinning.

"You ass," she said in a fake tone of annoyance. She accepted the hot dog and chewed slowly.

"You know what else you should give me as a thank you?" he said, out of the blue.

The tips of Amu's mouth edged downward. She wanted to yell at him that she usually never did this. She rarely conveyed her gratitude overtly. However, she kept her mouth shut.

He smirked. "A kiss."

Amu stared at him like he had three heads.

"If your mouth remains open like that, I can easily grant my wish."

Blushing furiously, her mouth closed at the speed of lightning and she slapped his shoulder. "You perverted bastard!"

"I guess you really aren't grateful that I did your homework." He sighed in a dejected manner and turned away, setting aside the lunch box.

His lonely back made Amu feel slightly guilty. "Hey, you're not being serious, are you?" She shook his shoulder but he leaned further away from her. She called his name but he didn't reply. She quietly groaned. Amu knew he was partly joking but she still felt bad.

From the front, Ikuto was stifling a smile. He loved teasing her. He knew there was no way that she'll kiss him but it was worth a try. He was about to end the silent treatment when he felt slim arms wound around his waist. Ikuto glanced down at the small hands pressed against his stomach and felt her chest against his back.

"A hug should do, right?" she mumbled against his back. "No way am I giving you a kiss, you pervert."

A light blush spread across Ikuto's cheeks as he chuckled. This girl never failed to amuse him. He placed his large hands over hers, intertwining their hands. Even if Amu wanted to let go, she wouldn't be able to. However, she found herself not minding this hug. In fact, she rather…_enjoyed _it.

Ikuto swirled around in his spot without letting go of their entwined hands. He tugged on her arm, resulting in her colliding with her chest. She let out a muted squeak as he enveloped his arms around her small frame.

"I think a hug from the front is better, don't you agree?"

"Idiot," she muttered, smiling a little, as she embraced his warmth. She felt fairly comfortable in his hold. She felt _safe_. His secure arms gave Amu a sense of security she lacked. By this point, it was getting harder to fight off the fuzzy feeling in her body.

**X-x-X**

For the rest of the week, Amu and Ikuto met at the rooftop during their lunch breaks to chat. Amu found herself looking forward to these conversations with each passing day. The feeling in her stomach was almost impossible to contain and her emotions were more mixed than ever.

When she went up to the rooftop and didn't see him, she frowned. Slightly disappointed, she walked over to the edge of the rooftop. She clutched onto the wired fence as she surveyed the breathtaking view of the city. She was humming a simple melody when she felt herself being carried up and into the air. She let out a squeal as she was twirled around in the air. When her feet were planted on the ground, she glanced behind her shoulder.

She released a gleeful laugh. Before she could greet him, her eyes landed on a pair of furious amethyst eyes. Amu let out a gasp and jumped out of Ikuto's grasp. Confused, Ikuto followed her gaze. He groaned.

"Utau, what are you doing?"

Said blonde stepped out from behind the door. She strutted toward the duo, the click-clack of her heels filling the silence.

All Amu could think was, _'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.' _Last time they saw each other was at the big fight with the Guardians. Amu specifically promised Utau that she would stay away from Ikuto. She obviously broke her side of the agreement. Utau, on the other hand, did stay away from Amu. Amu still occasionally felt pointed glares in her direction but the blonde didn't approach her openly.

"I could be asking you the same thing, Ikuto," Utau icily retorted. She turned to Amu and gave her the dirtiest look. "And why are _you _with Ikuto?"

Before Amu could insult her and probably instigate a fight, Ikuto stepped in between the two of them. "Utau, drop it. Stop treating Amu this way."

Utau gave him a look of disbelief and betrayal. "Me? What about _her_? Ikuto, I've known you way longer and you know how much I love you."

_Yeah, that's why it's not hard to imagine them as a bickering couple. _Even though Amu thought that, she didn't like Utau's undying love for Ikuto.

"Utau, for the millionth time, it won't work out. You're my sister!" he said, in a frustrated manner.

_Yeah, Utau, you're—_

"Wait, what?" Amu swiveled around and gaped at him. "You're _siblings_?"

He cocked an eyebrow. Slowly, he said, "I thought you knew. We had this discussion at the fight last week."

"Well, I obviously wasn't there when it happened." Amu turned toward Utau. "You're his sister but you…"

Knowing where she was going at, a blush crossed her features. She hotly replied, "Is it wrong that I love him?"

"No…but that means that you love him as a brother." Relief filled her as she knew she had one less rival to deal with for Ikuto's love. Upon realizing her previous thought, she wanted to slap herself.

_What am I thinking?_

__"No, it's not brotherly love," she protested. The bell rang, muting her next sentence that I couldn't catch.

"Utau, go back to class," he ordered tiredly.

"What, so you and Hinamori can act lovey-dovey when I'm not around?"

Amu's face burned. "What! We don't do any of that at all!"

"Utau." Ikuto's voice was firm. "Go."

Extremely upset, Utau glared at Amu before bolting towards the door and shutting it behind her. An awkward silence settled in. Amu nervously played with a random lock of her hair.

"I guess I should go." Before she could take two steps toward the door, her shoulder was grabbed and she felt herself propelled into a sturdy chest. His arms wrapped around her like a vice as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Maybe we should do what Utau suggested." His breath tickled her ear and she felt her knees growing weak by the second.

"I-Ikuto, let go of me," she weakly said, pushing at his chest. Problem is, she didn't want to leave his embrace.

Sighing, he released her. She almost tripped over herself when she took a step back. Stammering, she muttered, "I should leave now." Before she reached the door, she heard him say one more thing that left her blushing.

"On our date tomorrow, wear a dress."

**X-x-X**

It was Friday night. Well, technically it was Saturday morning. It was three in the morning and Amu couldn't sleep at all. She had a long day but her nervousness overwhelmed her desire to sleep peacefully. Every time she thought of her date—that's happening in nine hours—she starts blushing like a ripe tomato. And every time she thought of Ikuto, her heart begins to race a mile a second.

The voice in the back of her mind sneers, _'Girl, you're definitely in love with him.'_

She wanted to silence her subconscious but she couldn't help but admit that maybe the voice was right. Actually, it probably _is _right.

Amu glanced at the clock and groaned.

It was four o'clock.

She shut her eyes and forced herself to clear all thoughts so she could attempt to sleep.

When she opened her eyes hours later, light was streaming in through the windows. Yawning, she stretched her arms and sat up. Content that she had a great night's sleep, she looked over at the clock. Her hazy thoughts soon cleared when she realized it was five after noon. Gasping, she threw the covers back and raced to the bathroom.

"Miki, Ran! Why didn't you wake me up?" she exclaimed, brushing her teeth hastily. She groaned when she looked at her unkempt hair.

"We did," came their voices from inside her room. "But we gave up after trying to wake you up five times."

"Shit, shit, shit," the teen cursed, as she stepped into the hot water to take a shower. Even though she was late, she'd rather look presentable than disheveled. She took the fastest shower she could and proceeded to snatch a towel from the side. Wrapping it around her body, she dashed to her bedroom and nearly screamed when she almost bumped into her date.

"Ikuto! I woke up late so I'm not ready and I'm really sorry," she rambled, her face flustered.

"Amu, it's okay," he reassured, tucking a loose strand behind her ear. "I'm not in a rush. Take your time getting dressed. Though I kind of prefer this outfit…"

She suddenly remembered she was in just a towel and she could feel it beginning to slide down. Blushing furiously, she tugged the towel up and grabbed a pair of shorts and T-shirt. Ignoring his stare, she walked to the bathroom to blow dry her hair and whatnot.

After she was somewhat ready, she returned to her bedroom and found Ikuto looking at the picture frames on her desk. Particularly the ones that featured her baby pictures. Embarrassed, she rushed to snatch the pictures but he was quicker. Raising it above and out of her reach, he remarked, "You were a cute baby, Amu."

"Give that back, you jerk!" She jumped up to grab it but he just raised it higher. Scowling, she gave up and stomped away from her aggravating date. She clutched the dress she picked yesterday night and went back to the bathroom to change. It was a simple spring dress with one-inch straps and a sweetheart neckline.

After slipping on the dress, she stepped into her bedroom and immediately spotted Ikuto looking at her. Her charas were squealing at how cute she looked but Amu only cared about Ikuto's reply. After a painfully long silence, Ikuto walked over to the nervous pink-haired teen. With his two hands, he brought one of Amu's hands to his lips. He left a lingering kiss atop her hand, which sent her heart racing once again.

"You look beautiful."

Maybe it was his compliment or his rare, dazzling smiles that took her breath away but Amu knew she had been lying to herself the entire time. All those excuses about why she was feeling weird inside were just to delay her decision. She was afraid to admit it but she couldn't hide it any longer.

"Shall we go, Amu?" He intertwined his hand with hers.

_I like Ikuto._

**X-x-X**

The next few hours were a blur. The two were aimlessly walking around the city, enjoying each other's company. They went shopping, competed against each other several times at the arcade, and joked around at the park. Now that Amu admitted she did in fact like Ikuto—maybe even love—she started blushing constantly and smiling a lot more. She hated how he could affect her so much but at the same time, she was grateful that he did. She was slowly returning to her old self…before she had joined Easter and everything had gone downhill.

It was around five when Amu's stomach began growling. Amu had eaten a quick breakfast—or lunch—before saying goodbye to their charas at her house. Ikuto must've heard the growl for he started laughing. Glaring at her crush, Amu poked his ribs and commented, "Shut up. I bet you're hungry too."

"Just a little," he confessed. Firmly grasping her hand, he led them to this fancy restaurant.

Amu's eyes widened when she entered the elaborately decorated dining room. "Is this why you had me wear a dress?"

His signature sly smirk crept onto his lips. "Kind of. I mainly wanted to see you wear a dress."

Blushing, she lightly punched his arm. "Idiot."

**X-x-X**

After dinner, the two walked for a few minutes to a motorcycle (that had a backpack attached to it) parked to the side of the street. Amu glanced suspiciously at the vehicle. Chuckling, Ikuto reassured her that he borrowed it from his friend. After their helmets were latched on, Amu sat behind Ikuto.

"Hold on tight, love."

Blushing, Amu was about to retort back but the sound coming from the engine alarmed her. Her arms instantly snaked around his waist as she held on for dear life.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

She frowned. "I don't like surprises."

"Too bad."

She made a 'hmpf' sound. She felt her hand being held by Ikuto's hand and relished the warmth that radiated from his skin.

"I promise it'll be worth it." And he sped away.

Two hours later, they were still speeding down a seemingly endless road. Amu questioned him again but he wouldn't spill any hints. Sulking, she resorted to giving him the silent treatment for the rest of the ride. Half an hour later, the vehicle stopped and she looked expectantly out at her surroundings. However, all she could see was barren land all around with a couple hills to her right.

"This is the surprise?"

"The surprise isn't here yet. Be patient, Amu." He ruffled her hair and got off the motorcycle. Pouting, she hopped down and perceived the cold air biting her skin once. Her teeth chattered as she rubbed her arms. Her dress was perfect for the warm weather this afternoon but not for the bitter temperatures at night. She regretted wearing a dress.

No sooner had she thought that, she felt a warm sweatshirt cover her bare shoulders. She looked over to her left and perceived the blankets in Ikuto's hands. He must've gotten it from the backpack. Taking her hand in his—she noted how he really liked handholding—they made their way up the sloping hill. When they reached the top, Ikuto set a blanket down on the ground. After the couple sat down on the plush blanket, Amu felt slightly warmer but the sweatshirt definitely wasn't thick enough to block the wind. Her legs were also exposed to the cold.

Amu felt herself being picked up and set down in between Ikuto's legs, her back against his chest. Blushing, she glanced up and into those deep, mysterious azure orbs that left her breathless every time.

He gave her a quick peck on the forehead. "Thought you preferred sitting with me."

He was right. But she didn't have to admit it out loud. She grabbed another blanket for her legs before snuggling against the teen. Today was a great day. She didn't want it to ever end.

Amu glanced up at the starry sky and let out a puff of breath. "It's beautiful."

"Not as much as you."

Amu was glad it was dark out because her blush could be spotted a mile away. "Oh my god, Ikuto."

He laughed. "It's true."

Amu's eyelids began to droop and she almost fell asleep if it weren't for Ikuto calling her name. Her gaze began to focus and she just caught sight of a shooting star. Her eyes lit up like a little girl and she exclaimed, "Ikuto, it's a shooting star! Make a wish."

"You're such a kid."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Deal with it."

No sooner had she made her wish, another shooting star appeared. And another. Soon, the whole sky was filled with numerous falling stars. Amu's jaw dropped as she observed the stunning meteor shower before her.

"Surprise." His whisper tickled her ears, igniting trails of goosebumps down her arms.

"It's gorgeous." One after another, the meteors kept darting across the sky, leaving streaks of light in their wake. "Hey, Ikuto."

He hummed in response.

"Have you ever thought about escaping from Easter's grasp?"

Warily, he said, "What brought up this question?"

"I want to be like these stars. Free, bright, and radiant." She shifted her position so that she was facing him. He changed his position as well and Amu found herself wounding her legs around his waist. "I want to run away, leaving a blinding light behind me."

His hand caressed Amu's face. "You will. One day. But to me, you already are a radiant star." Without hesitation, he leaned in and claimed her lips. And this time, Amu kissed him back. His hands glided down her sides as he pulled her flush against his chest. When they broke for air, they gazed at each other without muttering a word. Amu brushed his bangs away before leaning in to plant another kiss upon his awaiting lips.

"I like you, Ikuto."

Smiling, he captured her lips in a chaste kiss. "Me, too."

_I wish I could freeze this moment and live in it forever._

**X-x-X**

**The last line was the wish Amu made when she saw the shooting star, if you didn't know.**

**Oh, man. That was a **_**long **_**chapter. Probably the longest one yet for this story. Really glad I finished it though and I think it turned out nicely. I know some parts were rushed (like their date) but I felt like it was dragging too much. And I initially had Ikuto driving a car but I checked the minimum age for a driver's license and it was 18… And Ikuto is 16 in this story. Whoops.**

**Just curious, where do you read fanfictions? On your phone/iTouch/computer? I use my iTouch but the mobile version now doesn't show the italics ._. **

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. There are maybe four more chapters? Somewhere around there.**

**What was your favorite scene in this chapter?**

**Please review! (:**


	15. Just Reality

**Damn, I'm like rarely updating. But I hope you're enjoying your summer vacations so far! It's getting really hot though. :/ But lots of rain! Summer storms are the best. **

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

xAmuIkuto, Just one randomgirl, SoulNinjas, Neko-chan3, HisVision, Lemonsnaps, You'reKiddingRight, Lee love KH forever, MireneLove, Animefreaksrock96, NellyLuna252, Ruby, xXxMusicNCookiesxXx, CreativeGirlWantingFreedom, Guest

**Yay, 200 reviews! :D Thank you so much! I really do appreciate your comments.**

**Sorry if I didn't reply back to your reviews… I forget if I did or didn't (because it's been a few months) so I just didn't do it at all. And for those who review anonymously and leave questions down… Well, I can't exactly answer your questions if you **_**don't have an account**_**. It's quite easy to make an account. Only takes a few steps. So if you're leaving anonymous reviews, make an account instead and review so I can actually reply back to you! (:**

**Okay, here's the next chapter! This chapter has lots of juicy scenes in it so hope you enjoy!**

**X-x-X**

**Just Reality**

Because she had plenty of free time, Amu grabbed a book off her shelf before settling down on her stomach on her comfy bed for a good read. It was Sunday afternoon so she had the whole day to relax. She took a sip from her glass of orange juice as she flipped to the first page. After that, she was completely engrossed in the book. So engrossed that she didn't perceive the squeak of her sliding balcony doors. So absorbed in her reading that she failed to notice her boyfriend slipping into the room furtively as he approached his girlfriend.

That's why Amu released a scream when she felt a huge weight plop on her back.

Thoroughly startled, she twisted her neck to see who was the culprit that was currently pressing his body against hers. She should've known it was him. Rolling her eyes, Amu went back to reading the novel.

"Ikuto, I'm trying to read."

He pouted as he rested his chin atop her left shoulder. "We haven't seen each other in so long and this is how you treat me?"

"I saw you yesterday."

"Is it wrong that I long to see my strawberry all the time?"

Blushing madly, Amu flipped to the next page even though she already forgot what she had read two seconds ago. She reiterated, "Ikuto, I'm _trying to read_."

Frowning, he quickly snatched the book from her and tossed it to who knows where. Amu was about to protest and forcefully hoist herself up when she felt his lips on her neck. She felt her face grow hot as she struggled to form coherent words. "St-stop doing that."

"Why should I? I think I deserve some time with my Amu-koi, not some lousy book." He continued to tease that one spot on her neck, aiming to leave his mark there as a way to say that Amu was his and his alone.

"Ikuto, let me go!"

"Not until you promise me that you'll spend the whole day with me."

She rolled her eyes. "I really don't think I have a choice."

"Yup."

She glared at her bed. "Then why are you forcing me to say it?"

"I just want to hear the words from your mouth."

She frowned. She was about to retort back when she heard her charas chatter about something as they entered the room.

"Amu-chan, guess what?" Ran yelled. Upon seeing the two in an inappropriate position on the bed, she skidded to a halt. "Oh my god!"

"Ran, Miki, help me!" their owner pleaded. "It's not what you think!"

Miki said to her sister, "Uh…maybe we should just go." And they zoomed out of the room with rosy cheeks.

Ikuto grinned, knowing he had the upper hand here. His hands glided along her body, causing Amu to squirm beneath him. His hot breath on her ear didn't exactly help the situation either. One of his hands slipped between the bed and her stomach and it inched its way upward.

"Okay, fine! I promise to spend time with you for the entire day today." All she wanted was to read her book! "Now let me go, you stupid perverted cat!"

"Do you really think I'll let my strawberry go?" he whispered in a sultry voice, his breath tickling her ear. "So naïve, Amu-chan." He quickly bit her ear, resulting in a short high-pitched shriek from his girlfriend. He expertly flipped her over and pinned her hands above her head so she wouldn't escape.

"Your face is so red," he teased.

"And whose fault is that?" she grumbled.

"I'm not complaining. I rather enjoy this." Amu growled while he chuckled lightly. "Now it's time for my treat." Licking his lips in a joking manner, he lowered his head to plant his lips on her soft ones. She resisted at first because she hated how he always took advantage of her. However, she couldn't stop her desire for his touch and kisses.

Knowing she wouldn't deny his touch, he unfettered her wrists and took this chance to explore her body once more. Amu's fingers combed his azure tresses before she pushed his head down to deepen the kiss.

When she broke apart for much-needed air, he continued his kisses on her neck and touches along her chest, eliciting delicious sounds from his lover.

"Did you put on perfume?" came his random question.

Her cheeks turned bright red. She had only put on a tiny bit for fun but she thought he wouldn't notice. Oh, how wrong she was. "Got a problem with that?"

He let out a laugh as he inhaled the florid scent. "Of course not. It makes you more ravishing." To prove his point, he bit her neck and sucked on that same spot, leaving yet another hickey.

"Ikuto!"

He captured her lips for a quick kiss before hugging her in a tight embrace. He let out a content sigh. "Amu, I really like you."

Now her blush has probably spread throughout her entire face. "Why are you saying that all of a sudden?" Though she was secretly ecstatic that he said it.

"I just felt like it." He changed their position so that they were lying beside each other on their sides. His right arm was acting as a pillow for her head while his other arm was wrapped around her body in a secure hold.

Ever since Amu and Ikuto had become an item not too long ago, he became more lovey-dovey and clingy. She didn't necessarily mind for she found it endearing at times. And it's not like she didn't like it. Although she didn't voice her thoughts, Amu always looked forward to his daily hugs and kisses.

Amu smiled and gave her lover a chaste kiss. "Well, I like you too." She snuggled against him and closed her eyes. She had to admit that being with Ikuto was much better than reading her book.

"That's too short of a kiss, Amu," he whined. She stuck her tongue out. "Too bad. You can last without making out for at least five minutes."

Ikuto sneakily slipped his knee between her legs. He pushed his knee upward, causing Amu to gasp. He took this chance to slip his tongue in her mouth, taking his sweet time to probe every crevice in her mouth.

Amu felt like she was going to die from bliss and lack of oxygen so she cut off the kiss. She always wondered how he wasn't breathless after such long kisses.

Referring to her previous statement, he responded, "How can I, when my girlfriend is in my arms?"

She blushed as the butterflies in her stomach began to flutter uncontrollably. "Stop being so mushy."

"I don't hear you complaining."

"Shut up," she retorted as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him forward for another kiss. Amu had never been happier this whole year. She believed there was no way she could feel happiness after she joined Easter but Ikuto changed that view. She was glad he became that bit of happiness in her messed-up life.

_Thank you, Ikuto._

**X-x-X**

"Ikuto's walking her to class again."

"Is he really going to do that for every class? It's already been a week. Isn't it tiring?" a sophomore asked, more to herself, peevishly.

"Ugh, they're so lovey-dovey that I can't stand it." Her friend shivered, watching the newest couple of their school walk to math class.

"You're just jealous that you can't be Ikuto-kun's girlfriend," one of the male teens in the group sneered.

"Shut the hell up, you moron. It's not like you're not jealous too. I bet you wanted to get in Hinamori's pants."

"I did not!" he cried indignantly.

"Move."

The noisy clique turned around and was about to snap at the rude person but brought their chatter to an end immediately.

"H-Hoshina-san!"

"Did you not hear what I just said? _Move_." She brushed past the group after they made a pathway for her. After she was out of earshot, the group huddled in circle and began gossiping about the next hottest rumor at their school.

"I would've thought Hoshina Utau would go out with Ikuto-kun."

"Yeah, me too!"

"She must be super pissed."

"Well, _duh_. Every time a girl got near him, she would scare them all way. That girl is frightening."

"No kidding. Especially her glare."

After they babbled on about something else, one of them piped up, "But you know, I thought Hinamori would go for Hotori-kun."

"Hotori? I can't see that happening."

"Dude, they were friends since they were in elementary. Don't know what happened last year but she cut off all ties with her friends. But I think Tadase likes her."

"Yeah, he was even hugging her in the middle of the hallway a couple of weeks ago."

One of the girls growled. "Why does Hinamori get the good guys?"

"'Cause she's hot," one of the guys explained. The guys agreed while the girls rolled their eyes. They all went to class after their finishing their gossip.

Unbeknownst to them, the blond teen they were gossiping about was standing right near there, hidden by the corner wall. He glanced at Ikuto, who just finished dropping off Amu at her class. His jealousy spurred when he saw her blush at something he said. Ikuto smiled at her before patting her on the head. When he turned to leave, Ikuto was still smiling to himself as he strolled down the hall. However, his smile faded when he spotted his nemesis staring him down. Ikuto stared back before his feet eventually reached Tadase.

"If it isn't the Kiddy King."

His fists clenched. "Why does it have to be Amu-chan? Why not some other girl?"

"Because she captured my heart." He gave Tadase a smile he couldn't decipher. Apologetic? Mocking? "It has to be her."

"Don't expect me to give up." _Because Amu-chan has captured my heart as well. _

"Of course. I was expecting that. It won't be easy though." He patted Tadase's shoulder. "Sorry, but Amu's _mine_." He brushed past the silent blond, shoving his hands in his pockets.

_Yup, today looks like it'll be a great day._

**X-x-X**

Amu was quite content after Ikuto dropped her off at her history class. Even though she had to endure an hour of lecturing from her teacher, she didn't mind as much because she can zone out and think about Ikuto.

She wanted to smack herself on the forehead. _Not about Ikuto; that's stupid. Happy things. Right. Happy things. _As the teacher droned on about ancient history, Amu thought about the joyful times she spent with her charas. That led her to think about Yoru, which led her to think about Ikuto. Which ultimately led her to daydream about his kisses and that night under the stars.

Her cheeks flared. She buried her face in her hands. _This is ridiculous._

"—and Hinamori-san will be a group! You can now split into pairs," the teacher announced while erasing the board.

_What did he say? _

She peered around the room to see what everyone else was doing. However, all she perceived were frustrated glares sent her way. She cocked an eyebrow. Why were they angry?

"Hello, Amu-chan." She glanced to her right and found the prince of the school standing in front of her. She gave him a questioning look. Assuming she wasn't paying attention in class, he explained, "The teacher told us to work on a project that will be due in two weeks. And you're my partner."

And it clicked. _That's why those crazy fangirls were glaring daggers at me._

"Hotori! Can you and Hinamori run some quick errands for me?" The teacher went over to the duo and gave them instructions on what to bring and print at the copy room. The two left the room and silence consumed the space around them.

Amu grimaced. _It's so awkward. He definitely knows I'm going out with Ikuto._

"Did you think about what topic we should do for our project?"

She genuinely believed Tadase would ask her about her relationship with Ikuto. She was extremely grateful that he didn't. However, she couldn't act _too_ friendly with him. One, they were technically "enemies" and two, she didn't want to keep his hopes up. She had Ikuto. "I wasn't really listening to what he was saying…"

He chuckled. "It does get boring sometimes."

"Just pick whatever topic. I'll be fine with whatever."

Throughout their walk to the designated room, Tadase asked mundane questions to keep up a conversation but Amu purposely answered back with concise replies. No use in talking if she didn't want to because she truthfully didn't want to say anything unnecessary that will cause him to see through her façade.

Once they reached the room, she grabbed the boxes she needed and hurriedly left the room, leaving Tadase behind to organize the other boxes. She stumbled a bit because she got one too many boxes. To add to her dilemma, she couldn't even see where she was going and the boxes towered over her. She heard Tadase's voice from behind, urging her to wait for just a minute so he could help her. She'd rather not.

The weight was getting to her soon after. Amu tried to shift the boxes while walking but that didn't exactly work out so well for the tower of boxes were falling backwards. Towards her. She cursed to herself for being such an idiot. She tried to regain her balance to prevent the boxes from falling on top of her but failed. She suddenly felt someone press against her back to keep her balanced. The person also lifted two boxes off Amu's load, which helped considerably. She sighed in relief.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?"

She turned her head to thank him but it got caught in her throat. She forgot how close they were. Her face was just a couple inches from his. She backed up a bit and cleared her throat. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"That's why I told you to wait."

She remained quiet, biting her lip.

"Look, I get why you wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. It's because you feel awkward around me because of Ikuto, right?"

She snapped her head around to stare at him with wide eyes. "How—"

"It's not quite hard to figure out. But Amu-chan, I won't ask you about your relationship if it makes you feel uncomfortable." Amu was so thankful that Tadase was such an understanding person. That's what she liked about him the most. "However, don't forget about what I said last time." He inched towards her, causing Amu to slightly blush. He smiled. "My feelings won't change. I still like you, Amu-chan." He erected his posture after backing away from the stunned Amu. "Now, let's hurry back to sensei. He's probably wondering why we've been gone for so long.

Amu watched him warily as they walked together with the boxes back to their history class. _You saying that just made me more uncomfortable! _The blush was still on her face as she thought about his bold declaration a few minutes ago.

Tadase stifled a laugh. He was just teasing her so she would lighten up a bit. He couldn't help but slip that last part in. He found her reaction rather adorable.

Even if she's with Ikuto, he won't give up on winning Amu's heart.

**X-x-X**

Amu paced back and forth on the roof, still wondering about Tadase's confession. She was certain that she held no more feelings for the charming prince but she couldn't help but feel…guilty. She always had. He was always so kind to her, even when she treated him like complete crap.

She wholeheartedly wanted him to move on and find another girl.

_Please, Tadase-kun._

Amu heard footsteps approach her before stopping. Every day during lunch, Ikuto and Amu would both head towards the roof to spend more time together. Amu turned on her heel and was ready to greet her boyfriend with a smile.

Only, it wasn't her boyfriend.

It was his sister.

"Hoshina Utau?" Amu sputtered, wondering why the hell she would be in front of her. Lately, she hadn't confronted Amu in school, which she was grateful for because Utau always gave her a splitting headache.

"Hi," she curtly greeted.

The pink-haired teen furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you need something? Ikuto isn't here yet."

Her lips formed an ugly scowl. Her hands balled into fists and she quickly raised it, attempting to punch Amu in the jaw. Amu stepped back, deflecting her assault with her palm. She was about to demand for her true motive behind this before Utau went in for another attack. She pounced on Amu, leading them to both topple to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Utau screamed in frustration before sitting on top of Amu's stomach with her fists clenching the collar of Amu's dress. Her knuckles became white as she gritted her teeth together.

"Get off me!" Amu wrestled her way out of Utau's grasp by rolling them over so that she was on top. She gripped Utau's hands together. "Why are you doing this?"

Utau kicked her foot up, but Amu dodged it. Unfortunately, Amu had to let go of Utau's wrists, which allowed Utau to pin Amu to the ground once again. Amu was about to seriously punch this girl before the blonde's yell interrupted her.

"Why? You promised!"

Amu's fist was in mid-air and she slowly brought it down. The tears that began to solidify left her stunned. "Hoshina?"

"You said you would stay away from him. I feel so stupid for actually believing you. That's why I kept up my side of the promise. But, Hinamori, you liar!" She released an agonized scream before pounding Amu's chest.

Amu grimaced and attempted to parry her punches. The more Utau talked, the more Amu thought she was going psycho. Was she that obsessed with her brother?

"He's all I have," she murmured, more to herself than to Amu. _That's right, he's all I have. He's the only family I have left. _Her glare pierced Amu's heart. "But you took him away from me." The tears that formed earlier eventually spilled over, leaving streaks of liquid down her cheeks. "Ever since you came along, all he talks about and pays attention to is you!"

Amu began to pity Utau. She wasn't crazy for Ikuto. She just didn't want to be left alone in this cruel world. She just wanted him to be there; she craved his company. As for Amu, she knew that feeling all too well. A solemn smile graced Amu's face as she remembered the day her family was taken away from her. It was a horrible experience and she didn't want anyone else to go through that.

Her tears didn't cease as she sobbed quietly. She buried her face in her hands as she sat on Amu's stomach, just crying and crying in anguish.

Amu watched her silently before propping herself up on her elbows. She shifted Utau a little with one arm so that she was positioned on her lap. She was now able to properly sit up. Without hesitation, Amu wrapped her arms around Utau's frail body.

Shocked, Utau stopped crying and glanced up at the pink-haired girl that was currently embracing her. She didn't understand why Amu was helping her. Utau treated her like absolute crap and this girl was treating her with kindness. Why?

"You're not alone," Amu assured. She rubbed her back in a soothing manner. Utau's eyelids drooped as Amu's comfort calmed her down. "Just because I'm going out with him, doesn't mean I took him away. You're his younger sister. A person who Ikuto treasures very much. No one can break that bond you have with him. I'm sure he loves you just as much as you love him."

Utau began to full-out cry after Amu's speech. She wrapped her arms around Amu and continued to cry her eyes out. She blubbered, "Wh-why? Why are y-you so nice to me?"

Amu comforted her with gentle pats on the head. "Because you're not the only one who was afraid to lose a loved one. I, too, was scared once. Unfortunately for me, they were taken away from me. But I'll get them back," she whispered quietly to herself. "Even if they aren't physically here with me, I know they're with me in my heart. That's the most important thing." Amu smiled, wiping away Utau's tears. "So, Utau, you're not alone. You have Ikuto…and me, if I even count."

Utau let out a small laugh as her sobs died down.

To the side by the roof door, Utau's brother was observing them with a genuine smile upon his face.

_Thank you, Amu._

**X-x-X**

Now that it was finally Sunday, Amu could relax without a single worry in the world. Ever since that encounter with Utau, she saw Utau more often in the halls but there wasn't an angry aura exuding from her. She was glad it somehow worked out with Utau. Maybe they could even be friends. Or sister-in-laws.

Amu's face flushed red at the thought. She slapped her pillow against her head, attempting to rid her mind of those thoughts. _I can't believe I even thought that!_

In addition to Utau, she hadn't had a problem with Tadase. Sure, he's still too friendly but Amu learned to just remain indifferent to him. She doesn't want to arouse any hopes in the blond. She hadn't said anything about his confession to Tadase, but it's not like it'll make a difference, right?

Amu hugged her pillow tightly. It doesn't matter anymore because she wanted to continue living this blissfully. Things have been going so well recently and she didn't want her life to go downhill again.

Her cell rang, jolting her from her thoughts. Sitting up, she grabbed her phone and checked the caller ID. Growling in disgust, she answered the phone. Of course, some things will always darken her days.

"Hello?"

"_Report to my office immediately, Hinamori."_

"Yes, Kazuomi-_sama_," she spat. She ended the call and hurled the phone at the wall next to her bed. The thud it made resounded through the room as it landed softly on her bed.

"Amu-chan," her charas hesitantly greeted, sitting beside their eggs on her desk.

"We have some work to do, Ran, Miki."

**X-x-X**

"_Save me." The plea was faint but Ikuto definitely heard it. He whirled around but all he saw was darkness. He began running for he had this anxious feeling in his stomach if he didn't find the owner of that voice._

"_Someone." The quiet, female voice got louder so Ikuto assumed he was heading closer to the girl. He picked up the pace and spotted a speck of light to the side. As he approached the light, it grew bigger and he could make out a figure of a teenage girl crouched on the floor in a ball. Her pink hair was let loose as it covered her face from his view. _

_He stopped right before her and was at a loss of words. That couldn't be Amu, could it?_

_The girl glanced up, her tears falling freely to the ground. Her beautiful golden eyes shown in the darkness as she gazed up at him. His heart seemed to shatter to pieces. She looked like she was in so much pain and torment. He couldn't stand that. _

"_Amu?"_

"_Ikuto…save me." Her voice cracked at the end as her tears fell more rapidly. _

_Before he could make a move to comfort her, the scene changed and he found himself in his living room. He noticed his sister crying on the couch as she wailed loudly. A younger version of himself was standing beside his mother, who was seated on the couch. She was weeping quietly as the young Ikuto bombarded her with questions._

_Ikuto gazed at the scene. He knew why they were crying. He could never forget this scene._

_This was when his happiness and "perfect family" began to fall apart._

"_Mom, where did Dad go? Why did he leave us here? When is he going to come back?"_

"_Oh, Ikuto." His mother hugged her son tightly. "He had no choice. He'll return. One day."_

_The scene shifted again and Ikuto immediately recognized the scene._

_Ten-year-old Ikuto was holding his younger sister's hand firmly as he stood slightly in front of her in a protective stance. His mother stood beside him as she greeted the man. His stoic face and cold, hard eyes made Ikuto feel nervous. Who was he?_

"_Ikuto, Utau, I want you to meet Hoshina Kazuomi. He will be your stepfather from today onwards."_

"_Stepfather?" Utau said, in disbelief. "What about Dad?"_

"_Utau!" her mother chided._

_Kazuomi knelt down on one knee so that he was eye-level with his stepchildren. Ikuto stepped a little more in front of Utau as he narrowed his eyes at Kazuomi. _

"_I hope we can all get along starting today." He smiled but Ikuto knew better than to believe that façade he was putting up. His beady eyes gave him away immediately. His frosty, cruel gaze wouldn't warm anyone's heart._

_Ten-year-old Ikuto fixed his gaze on his mother as he wondered just what she was thinking. She didn't even tell Utau and him about Kazuomi prior to today. What was her reason behind this?_

_The now older Ikuto who had been watching from the sidelines the whole time glanced at his mother. He observed the dark circles under her eyes, the seemingly permanent frown, and her lifeless face. His gaze traveled downward and he perceived her clenched fists. Why…?_

_The scene changed once again and Ikuto ended up where his last relevant dream took place. It was when his mother left Ikuto and Utau to Kazuomi. The day she abandoned them. Except, this happened earlier in the day. _

"_Ikuto." Souko grasped her son's shoulders and stared deep into his eyes._

"_What is it?" He didn't like where this was going._

"_Listen to me very carefully. You must protect Utau and yourself while I'm gone. Be wary of your stepfather."_

"_Mom, you're not making any sense. What do you mean while you're gone?"_

_She gave her son one last hug before announcing, "I have to go, Ikuto. Remember what I just said."_

Ikuto sat straight up, gasping for air. He clutched the concrete floor of the roof of Easter. Why did he suddenly have flashbacks now? And that girl… Why was Amu crying? Was the dream a premonition?

"Ikuto? What's wrong nya?" Yoru patted Ikuto's head and brushed his bangs back.

"Yoru, I need to find Amu."

"Amu?"

He nodded. _I have to see if she's all right. _"Let's go to her house."

"She's in this building nya."

"In Easter?" he asked, his brow raising. "Why?"

"Beats me nya. Let's go!"

**X-x-X**

"I refuse."

"With the position you're currently in, you don't exactly have a choice, Hinamori."

Amu slammed her hands on the mahogany desk. "You've got to be kidding me. This is just cruel."

"Do it or your family will face the consequences of your misbehavior," Kazuomi warned.

_I am seriously getting sick of him saying that all the time. I feel so pathetic and cowardly. _

"You don't have to do much. All you have to do is sing through this microphone my scientists invented. Your voice will project throughout the city and whoever listens to it will succumb to your powers. Their X-eggs will then be extracted from their hearts and the Embryo shall appear."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"It will," he stated, with complete confidence.

"Why do you need that many X-eggs? Isn't there another way to lure it out?"

"This is the fastest and most efficient way."

_But it's the cruelest way possible. _"…Give me some time to think about it."

"You have to say yes eventually so there really is no point."

"I just need _a little time_," she reiterated, through gritted teeth. She stalked out of the room, completely irritated with herself. If she complied, the whole city would fall under her evil spell. It was worse than killing—she would be crushing all their hopes and dreams. How could they continue to live when they have no goals in life? If she abided by his wishes and executed this irreversible deed, she would be considered his permanent puppet. What should she do?

Amu was pulled out of her reverie when she bumped into a brunette a few years older than her. She almost lost her balance but the man wrapped his arm around her slim waist to regain both their balances.

"Whoa, sorry there."

Amu glanced up and didn't expect his face to be so close. "Um, it's okay. Thanks." She tried to push him away but he didn't budge.

"I haven't seen you around. Are you a new artist?" he asked curiously.

She glared at him. If he didn't unhand her, she was going to show him exactly what happens when you touch her so freely like that. "Why should I tell you?"

"Don't you…know who I am?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not. We just met, genius."

"I'm from DARTS! Katsuki is my name."

_DARTS? That group of boys who thinks they're all that? _"So what if you are? I don't care if you're part of that group."

"You're sure different from other girls." He laughed. "Mind telling me who you are?"

"She's my girlfriend."

The two turned around and encountered a rather pissed off Ikuto. Said teen marched up to the duo and he practically yanked Katsuki's arm from Amu. He pulled her behind him so that she was hidden from the probing eyes of the lead singer of DARTS.

"Whoa, chill. You don't have to be so possessive. I was just chatting with her."

"Sure you were. Touch her again and I'll be sure you won't be able to walk for another two weeks."

Katsuki's eyebrow rose. "You sure are cocky. Why should I listen to you?"

Ikuto smirked. "Fine. If you touch my girlfriend again, you'll be summarily kicked off your little band."

At this, the singer's expression faltered. "What?"

"I happen to know the president of Easter _very _well. I could easily kick you out."

Amu gripped the sleeve of Ikuto's shirt. She felt a little bad for the poor guy.

Katsuki gritted his teeth together. He turned on his heel and left the couple alone. After he was out of sight, Ikuto turned around and released a sigh of relief.

"That's the first time I was glad that I had any relations to that old man."

Amu frowned and poked his arm. "You didn't have to do that, you know. I could've handled it myself in a less threatening way."

"Like hell I would let him touch my girlfriend."

She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "It's fun seeing you jealous." She patted his shoulder before saying, "Sorry, but I have to go. I have stuff to do at home."

"Can't I join you?" he whined.

"We have to do some mega cleaning of the house and grocery shopping," Miki explained, who was just conversing with Ran and Yoru.

"I'll help." Right after he said that, his cell rang. Ikuto looked at the screen and growled. He ignored the call before facing Amu again. "I guess I can't. Our 'boss' is calling me."

Amu sent him a reassuring smile. "It can't be helped. I'll see you later, Ikuto."

Along with Ran and Miki, the pink-haired teen made her way to ground floor so she can quickly get out of this hellhole. As she was meandering her way through the halls, Amu passed by a man and a woman quietly whispering about something. They were garbed in stark white lab coats. As Amu passed them, she was able to catch bits and pieces of their conversation.

"—been missing for two weeks now."

"I know—…unreal…. I can't believe the Hinamoris did that—"

The mention of her surname halted her. She quickly hid behind a corner that was close to them so she could eavesdrop further into their conversation.

"The father was instantly killed for trying to escape."

"Could hardly blame him. Being cooped up underground for months is suffocating."

Amu's knees buckled. She collapsed to a heap on the ground. She couldn't believe it—there was no way her father was dead. They must be lying.

"Amu-chan, be strong!" Ran encouraged. "They may be lying."

"Kazuomi might've hidden the truth from his subordinates. Let's head to the basement!"

Amu so wanted to believe her charas but deep inside, she had this horrible feeling that maybe the scientists were speaking the truth. If they were, what has she been doing this whole time?

"It won't be easy heading downstairs. I need an employee's ID," Amu explained slowly as she tried to not have any ominous thoughts.

"Leave that to us, Amu-chan!"

Ran and Miki flew to the duo that was previously gossiping about Amu's family. Miki nodded to Ran before a flute the size of their bodies appeared before Miki. She grinned and beginning playing on the flute. A beautiful melody was produced from the tiny instrument.

"You hear that?" the male asked her partner.

"It sounds really pretty."

Slowly, their eyes began to droop. Within seconds, they had fallen to the ground in a deep slumber. Amu watched, amazed.

"I didn't know you could do that, Miki!"

"I'm the master of art and music, remember?" Miki grinned.

"Now to hide them!" Ran removed the lady's ID from around her neck. She handed it to Amu before pompoms materialized on Ran's two hands. "Time for you guys to sleep peacefully in the closet!" The door of a nearby room opened, revealing the tiny space of a closet. Ran waved her pompoms around and a pink glow emitted from the two. "Go!" The two began floating in the air and flew inside the closet. The door slammed shut behind them.

Ran clapped her hands together to rid of the imaginary dust. "Well, that was a job well done."

Amu laughed. "You guys are great." She put the lanyard around her neck. "The last thing to do is disguise myself. Miki."

"Here we go. Drew, draw, drawn!"

Now that her identity was concealed as that woman, Amu brushed her brown locks back. She smirked. Now she could go downstairs more easily. She couldn't help but feel a little excitement deep in the pit of her stomach. Despite her anxiety for her father, she had this feeling that her family was safe. She could finally see her family after a year.

She could finally be free from Kazuomi's clutches.

Her pace quickened as she headed towards the elevator. When she reached the pad of buttons, she noticed a machine beside it that allowed a worker to slide his/her ID. Amu used the ID, slid it through the box, and a beep was heard. From a spot below the machine, a two-inch square amount of the wall moved, revealing a button with the letter 'B' imprinted on it. Without hesitating, Amu pressed the button. The elevator rattled for a bit before speeding down to the lowest floor.

"I would have never expected them to be caged under this very building. If I'd known, I could've rescued them earlier." Amu's hands balled into fists. "I'm so stupid."

Her charas gently touched Amu's hands. Miki said, "There was no way we could've known that. He did a good job of keeping them from us."

"But it's all right now, Amu-chan. We'll soon see your family again." Ran floated up to Amu's face and patted her cheek. "It'll be all right."

Amu smiled and nodded.

The elevator came to a stuttering halt before the doors slid open, revealing a dim hallway lit only by a few light bulbs here and there. To her left was presumably the guard of this place. Luckily for Amu, he was fast asleep in that small security room of his. In front of him was a thick book titled "Records" on a desk. Perfect.

Sneakily, Amu slid the window open as quietly as possible. She reached her hand out to grab the book but the man stirred. Panicked, Amu snatched the book but the book banged into the window accidentally. The loud sound caused the man to jolt awake. His eyes flew open as he analyzed his surroundings.

"Crap," Amu muttered. Her charas hid behind their owner in fear.

"What do you think you're doing here? No one's allowed down here without prior notice!" He came out from the room. Now that he was standing up, his height seemed more intimidating and his muscles were fairly large.

Amu frowned. _There's no other choice. _She swiftly sped towards the unsuspecting security officer before landing a decisive blow on his jaw with a right hook. He staggered back a step before regaining his balance.

"You've got some nerve, bitch." Faster than lightning, he swung his foot around. Taken aback, Amu placed her hands in front of her hips. His foot came in contact with her hands but his strength overpowered her defenses so she was sent flying to the ground. Growling, she bounced back on her feet. She's so close to her parents. There was nothing that will stop her now. Nothing.

"Ran, chara change!"

Her signature barrette changed into a dark red heart and wings grew from her feet. She launched herself from the ground. Incredulous, the guard peered up at his opponent. He formed an X with his arms so it made a temporary shield. Amu's eyes turned to slits before she charged or the man with her foot. While he was distracted with one foot, Amu used her other to charge at his head with a spinning kick.

He let out a groan before he lost consciousness from the impact to his head. He crumbled to the ground and Amu landed gracefully on the ground.

"Now that _that's _over…" She and her charas retrieved the book from the floor. Amu flipped the book open to the first page. There was a long list of the names of all the prisoners who were trapped underground here, even from a few years back. She scanned the list before she found the name she was looking for—Hinamori. Next to it read the number 15.

"Does that mean they're in the fifteenth room?"

"Let's check it out," Amu said, taking a flashlight from the security guard's room. She turned it on so she could properly examine this place. The walls were bricks and it truly was a prison down here. The cells were side by side and it extended far along the hallway on both sides. Black, sturdy bars barricaded the prisoners so they couldn't escape. Each cell had a huge padlock with a number inscribed on it.

Amu walked down the place, hearing an occasional moan here and there. She shone the flashlight at the third cell, discovering a bloodied mess on the ground. She gasped and quickly averted the light. How come they were injured to this point? Was her family like this?

"This is absolutely horrible," Ran whispered, using her lit up pompoms as a flashlight.

They were at cell 13 so they were just one room away. Amu clutched the flashlight in a tight grip. In this dark and eerie place, Ran and Miki could probably hear the loud thumps of her heartbeat. When they came to the fifteenth cell, Amu stopped in her tracks.

It was empty.

"They're not here," Miki said, flying around the cell for any traces. There was dried blood splattered on the ground and walls, which sent a shiver down Amu's spine. Just what did they do to her family?

"Maybe we'll find something in the book," Ran suggested hopefully.

Amu nodded before jogging back to the elevator doors. She opened the book once again and flipped through the pages. When she found the one titled "Hinamori," she stopped and skimmed through the pages. The first entry was when they were admitted here. As she went down the list, there were detailed descriptions of what occurred this past year and who visited them. The only person who did was Kazuomi. The third and second to last were dated two weeks ago. The very last one was dated yesterday.

_Hoshina Kazuomi visited the Hinamori family. An argument between Hinamori Tsumugu and Hoshina Kazuomi ensued. Hinamori Tsumugu then attempted to escape with his family through the open door of their cell. He attacked Hoshina Kazuomi. His bodyguards immediately shot the man down. The mother and daughter managed to escape._

_Two days later, the mother and daughter were discovered at the outskirts of town. The mother helped her severely injured daughter, Hinamori Ami, flee the scene. Hinamori Midori was summarily shot for her actions._

_Hinamori Ami remains missing._

Amu took a step back but she lost her footing. She fell to the ground but made no attempt to stand back up. Her charas, who were reading behind her shoulder, were at a loss of words.

"Amu-chan…"

Amu sat up and curled herself into a ball.

_No…this can't be. They can't be dead._

She thought back to the bloodstains on the ground of her family's cell. Amu shook her head back and forth slowly. Her once golden orbs turned glassy as she began to shut out the world. Tears formed and they spilled over, creating a river of tears that flowed down her cheeks. She quietly cried, still shaking her head back and forth.

_Mom, Dad, you guys can't be dead. Ami…where are you? Where did you escape to? _

**X-x-X**

Ikuto left Easter in a rush. He hated being at that place. He hated being near his so-called stepfather. His very existence made him sick.

"Look, Ikuto, it's Amu's charas nya!"

Sure enough, Ran and Miki were speeding towards Ikuto and Yoru.

"Ikuto-kun, help!" Ran screamed.

Her sudden request alarmed Ikuto. When her two charas reached Ikuto, they stopped and gulped down huge breaths of air to catch their breath.

"Talk slowly nya!"

"It's Amu-chan!" Miki huffed, still breathing heavily.

"What happened to her?" Ikuto asked urgently, afraid something bad happened. His dream from today came back to his thoughts. Was it really a warning?

"We can't find her anywhere! Please help us find her!"

**X-x-X**

Amu, having transformed back into her original appearance, looked up and saw her house right in front of her. She had been running around aimlessly but she somehow ended up in her own home. Soaked to the bone from the downpour of rain, Amu shivered. She entered the house she had been living in for fifteen years. She climbed the stairs and instead of heading to her room, she went to her younger sister's abode.

She swung the door open and turned on the light. No one's entered this room since a year ago. A thick layer of dust had collected on Ami's desk and belongings. She sat down on her bed and found the stuffed bear she gave to Ami. She hugged it tightly and looked around the room. On her desk were numerous pictures of her friends and family. Amu's eyes landed on the family picture they took at a professional studio.

"That's right…what were my last words to them?" she asked herself, having a flashback of the night her parents were taken away from her.

"_Mom, you always let Ami have fun but I can't?"_

_Midori sighed. "Like I said, Amu-chan, you're the older one. You have to take care of Ami."_

_Her remark made Amu's blood boil. "It's always Ami this and Ami that. Why can't you think about what I want for a second?"_

"_Amu-chan—"_

"_Save it. You're the worst, Mom!" Amu screamed, rushing up the stairs. She slammed the door behind her as loud as she possibly could before collapsing to the ground. The tears finally broke free as it cascaded down her face. Her charas comforted her by softly patting her head._

_An hour later, Amu heard the doorbell ring. She checked the clock. Who would visit at nine at night? Shrugging to herself, she ignored it, thinking it was probably a salesman or her next-door neighbor._

_She suddenly heard a high-pitched shriek from downstairs. Frightened, Amu jumped up from the floor and flung open her door._

"_Amu-chan, be careful desu!" Su cautioned._

_Amu raced down the stairs and found her family bounded to robust men in black suits. Beside them was a brown-haired man with malicious, calculating eyes._

"_Amu-chan, run!" Midori screamed._

"_Onee-chan!"_

"_Hinamori Amu," the middle-aged man with brown hair said. "We finally meet at last."_

"_Who are you and why are you here?"_

"_I'm Hoshina Kazuomi, the head of Easter."_

"_Easter?" Amu said in surprise. Why was her enemy in her house? "What business do you have with me?"_

"_Lately, you and your Guardians have been meddling in my plans to obtain the Embryo. To put it bluntly, __**you're a nuisance.**__" _

_Amu scoffed. "So you're resorting to such low tricks to get what you want?"_

"_Call it what you want but this is how people in the real world handle things. Someone as naïve as you wouldn't understand."_

_Amu clenched her teeth. "Just what exactly do you want?"_

"_Your assistance."_

"_As if I would help you," she growled._

"_Ever since you came along, it has become increasingly difficult to obtain the Embryo. I want you to be on Easter's side. I want you to find the Embryo with me."_

"_You must be joking. I would never betray my friends like that."_

"_If you don't…" Kazuomi flicked his head a bit to the right. The men behind him extracted handguns from their hip and pointed it at each of the Hinamoris' heads. Ami screamed as she cowered back. _

"_Remove your gun this instant!" Tsumugu, Amu's father, commanded._

_Kazuomi chuckled. "How brave of him." He turned back to Amu, who was currently pale white. "As you can see, if you don't obey me, they will all be shot immediately."_

_Amu gritted her teeth together. "You dirty scumbag."_

"_So what's your decision? Will you help me and save your family or will you continue to fight against Easter and live?"_

"_I can't believe this guy!" Ran flew over to Kazuomi and began punching him but it had no effect, of course, because normal humans like him aren't affected by charas. Her three other sisters held the enraged chara back. _

_Amu took a huge breath of air. She couldn't bear the thought of helping Easter get the Embryo. But her family was always most important. Besides, she might not even succeed. Her friends may find the Embryo first and defeat Easter so that means she and her family will be freed from his grasp. Making up her resolve, Amu said, "…Fine. I'll help you. Now release my family."_

"_Well, I can't exactly let that happen."_

"_What?"_

"_Take them away," Kazuomi ordered._

_The burly men began shoving the Hinamori family outside. Their loud protests could be heard quite clearly. Amu gasped and dashed to them but other bodyguards halted her from doing so._

"_Ami, Dad, Mom!"_

"_Onee-chan, help us!"_

"_Amu-chan!"_

"_Amu-chan!" Midori screamed the loudest, catching Amu's attention. "I…" She mouthed something to Amu but she couldn't catch what she said because they were all outside, being forced into Easter's vans._

_Amu marched up to Kazuomi and began screaming. "You said you would release them!"_

"_No, I said I wouldn't kill them. If you keep up your end of the bargain, they'll be safe with me."_

"_Why can't they stay here?"_

"_Then you guys might escape."_

"_No we wouldn't!"_

"_Better safe than sorry. But don't worry, your precious family will return to you once you find the Embryo. But just remember, Hinamori, if you ever dare disobey my orders or tell anyone of this matter, your family will face the consequences." He turned towards his men and ordered them to leave first._

_Amu wanted to punch him so badly. She had originally planned to tell her friends secretly so they could help her retrieve her family back but now she can't. Does this mean she really had to betray them?_

"_Good night then, Hinamori. See you soon." His cackle filled the silence as he closed the front door behind him._

_For the second time that night, Amu crumpled to the floor. _

"_Amu-chan!" her charas shouted simultaneously._

"_How could this have happened?" Amu's tears fell to the ground as she wept for the second time that night._

_This was when her perfect reality became a hellish nightmare._

Amu placed the bear back in its rightful place. _That's right…I said she was the worst. In reality, _I'm _the worst._

Not wanting to stick around, Amu abruptly stood up and exited her house and into the storm. She ambled her way towards the city, encountering people who were desperately trying to find shelter while Amu was the exact opposite. She didn't mind the rain. It camouflaged her tears and it washed away her worried for the time being. The water sliding down her body felt cool.

She strolled towards the four-way intersection, with no particular place in mind. She was one of the few people still out on the streets. When the light turned green, she walked across the street, taking her sweet time. There was no need to rush. There was no need to live. Now that her family was gone, why should she live? She also had no friends as well so there really wasn't any point in continuing to dwell here any longer.

_Even if I die, no one would miss me._

Amu resumed her walking but didn't notice the light turning red. She wobbled towards the other side of the street. She heard a vehicle honk at her from the left. She paused, looking towards the direction and saw a huge truck speeding towards her way and it looked like it wasn't going to stop.

_Yeah…even if I die, no one would miss me. I could be with my parents and probably Ami in heaven. _

Amu faced the incoming truck. The looming truck honked several times to alert the pink-haired girl but she could care less. She closed her eyes.

_Mom, Dad, Ami…I'm coming._

Amu spread her arms out and welcomed death with open arms.

**X-x-X**

**Poor Amu. :( Don't worry, things will look up soon!**

**Longest chapter ever I think. My back hurts so much ;_; Hope it was worth the wait though! Sorry if it was a bit rushed at the end. The angst doesn't end here though. More are coming soon. **

**The story is going to have another…3? chapters probably. We're nearing the end! :(**

**Okay, gotta update my other two stories that I haven't updated in…a LONG time…like a year. So no more updates for this (and "Year After Year) until I've updated that. **

**Well, reviewing this story should be easier now because Fanfiction put it right at the end of the chapter :P So please review! I worked really hard on this chapter. It would really make my day. :)**

**l l**

**l l**

**\ /**


	16. Just Sinking In Depression

…**I promised, promised, **_**promised **_**myself to finish my other two stories before updating my other stories…but nope, I really wanted to update this one. And I wouldn't want to leave you guys hanging for another three months, haha.**

**But Happy August! (: Hope you're enjoying your summer so far!**

**The main reason I updated this was because today (August 7****th****) is my fanfiction anniversary. In the past, I updated all my stories but I don't have the time anymore which really sucks. :( **

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

Jays Feather, angel194462, Sam2413, xAmuIkuto, The Strawberry Kitten, Mirene the Mermaid, DON' . , AmutoFanGirlx3, CreativeGirlWantingFreedom, Guest, Regina C, NellyLuna252, You'reKiddingRight, Stacy O'Rye, animerockz, AxI, Guest, AnimeArtist Girl

**To "Guest" (the first one): I am trying my best to finish this story. However, I now have very little free time, let alone time to write. So please stop complaining and wait patiently for the end of the story because I **_**will **_**finish it.**

**Okay, now for more drama. Enjoy! :)**

**X-x-X**

**Just Sinking In Depression**

"Amu!"

Ikuto frantically sprinted through the almost vacant streets. The heavy rain made his search easier because fewer people would be on the streets but it also made it more difficult because the mist and thick droplets obscured his vision. The charas had separated, each choosing a different direction to look for Amu. Ikuto stopped to catch his breath as he scanned the surrounding streets. He couldn't stand being in the rain. Being damp and freezing while getting struck by pouring rain wasn't exactly his ideal situation. However, he didn't think about any of that. All he was concerned about was Amu and her safety.

Ikuto looked toward the gray sky. _I hope there won't be any thunder…_

"Amu! Answer me!" he shouted but his voice was lost in the pounding of raindrops. His throat was hoarse from shouting for the past half hour. His legs were aching from running here and there nonstop. His body was terribly cold. Still, his mind was only occupied with one thing: Amu.

The determined teen raced ahead, despite the pain in his aching kneecaps. He brushed past passerby after passerby, hoping at least one of them was Amu. He glanced down the street to the left and came to an abrupt halt. Amu was standing in the street on her way to the other side of the intersection.

Ikuto breathed heavily, grinning. He had never felt more relieved in his life.

He dashed toward Amu, thinking how great it was that she wasn't injured. Halfway down the street, Ikuto skidded to a stop when he heard a loud honk. He noticed the truck down the street perpendicular to the one he was on. Didn't look like the truck could stop. He peered down the street and saw Amu remained standing right smack in the middle of the street. Ikuto's blood ran cold and his throat went dry. Panicked, he sprinted as fast as he could toward his girlfriend. He watched her extend her arms out as she faced the oncoming truck. Ikuto nearly stopped breathing.

"No, no, no," Ikuto repeated in despair. He feared he might not make it in time. He ran faster than he ever did before, pushing himself to his limit. "_Amu!_"

Ikuto reached Amu when the large vehicle was only a couple yards away. He wrapped his arms around her waist and launched the both of them forward, away from the truck. The vehicle managed to smash the end of Ikuto's legs so the couple was sent flying towards the left but still out of harm's way.

Ikuto was on top of Amu as he yelled, "How could you be so stupid?!" His heart was beating a mile a minute as he felt both relieved and angry. If Amu had been hit, he didn't know what he would've done.

Amu gazed up at Ikuto but wasn't really paying attention to him. At this moment, all she could think of was her family. Nothing else mattered.

Amu felt a wet substance drop on her cheek. Initially, she thought it was the rain but it couldn't have been because Ikuto was shielding her from the rain. She glanced up and perceived his red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Somewhere in her muddled mind, it registered that he was crying. For her.

"Ikuto," she whispered. Her hand came up to cup his cheek as she wiped away the tear that had just trailed down his pale face.

Ikuto embraced her tightly. He was afraid that if he didn't, she would slip right from his grasp and disappear from his life. His tears persisted as his grip tightened. He was so, so grateful that Amu was safe in his arms and still alive.

**X-x-X**

After drying his hair with a towel, Ikuto did the same with Amu's hair. If she were acting like her usual self, she would've immediately objected and complained that he was ruining her hair. Now, she remained dead silent, letting Ikuto do whatever he pleased.

As he rubbed Amu's damp tresses, Ikuto thought back to the accident that occurred almost an hour ago. Thank goodness he made it in time. He remembered the way her arms stretched outward as she faced the truck head-on. The very scene made Ikuto's blood freeze.

Ikuto removed the towel and said, "Go take a shower, Amu, so you don't catch a cold."

Amu watched him with a steady, listless gaze. Lifelessly, she stood up and walked toward the bathroom.

Realizing she didn't bring her clothes, Ikuto went over to her drawers and picked out a new change of clothes. He walked towards the bathroom and knocked. When she didn't respond, he twisted the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. He swung open the door and found Amu sitting on the lid of the toilet, still fully clothed. Sighing, Ikuto dumped her clothes on the counter and started the water so it'll be nice and warm later on. Amu hadn't budged the entire time and was merely staring down at her hands.

"Amu, you have to take a shower or else you'll catch a cold," he explained. He knelt down in front of her and cupped her face. She responded to his touch and looked at him—more like, looked past him. "Amu, take off your clothes and take a shower. Please."

"I don't want to," she whispered in a tired voice, finally breaking her silence. Amu wanted nothing more than to just drown in depression. _Just let me be._

"No," Ikuto firmly stated. He tugged at the hem of her shirt. "If you're not going to, I'll just have to do it myself." He lifted up the damp shirt and rid it from her body, exposing her bra. Amu's hands instinctively flew to her chest as Ikuto turned his head away. "If you don't like it, then do it yourself." When she didn't say anything, Ikuto's hands reached to the clasp of her bra.

A spark appeared in Amu's eyes when she felt his hot touch on her back. She pushed him—although it barely had any effect—and covered her chest once again. In a small voice, she muttered, "I'll do it myself, Ikuto."

Ikuto nodded. "Fine. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

He stood up and left the bathroom, without looking back. He shut the door slowly before heaving a huge sigh. His back, which was previously leaning against the door, slid down as he sat on the floor with his knees against his chest. His face was tinged with a bit of pink as he thought back to him undressing her. To Amu, he must have done it stoically but to Ikuto, he was a nervous wreck.

_I can't believe I just did that._

Ikuto buried his head in his arms as he groaned.

**X-x-X**

Amu combed her fingers through her damp locks as she basked in the warm waterfall. She remained still under the water as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Despite the nightmarish reality today, she felt like she was finally at peace. She was calm.

_He attacked Hoshina Kazuomi. The bodyguards immediately shot the man down._

Amu's eyes abruptly opened. She choked on air before tightly clutching her arm.

_Hinamori Midori was summarily shot…_

Her arms wrapped around herself as Amu sunk to the floor. The hot water continued to fall down on her but it did nothing to warm the cold feeling coursing through her body.

_Hinamori Ami remains missing….severely injured…_

She shook her head slowly, back and forth, back and forth.

_No. Nonono._

It hit her before but reality struck her again, knocking the breath out of her. Her tears formed quickly, pooling at the rim of her eyes. She blinked several times and the tears spilled over as she continued to shake her head back and forth incessantly.

_It can't be._

Reality kept abusing her heart repeatedly as Amu knew she had to accept the fact that her family was gone. Gone from this world, gone from their home, gone from Amu, _gone_.

"They aren't here anymore."

_Gone. Gonegonegone._

She gripped her head. "Why?" This whole year had been torture for her but she braved through the obstacles and gave up everything for her family so she could save them. So she could see them in the mornings with bright smiles upon their faces. So things would return to normal. So she could finally properly apologize to her mother.

_You're the worst, Mom!_

She clutched her chest as she sobbed. She couldn't believe those were actually the last words she said to her mother. Amu couldn't even say sorry to her parent because she was _dead_.

_Dead. Deaddeaddead._

Her chest hurt. The painful stabs at her heart wouldn't stop. Why didn't she just end it now?

_There's no point. Everything is useless. Absolutely __**useless.**_

There was nothing left for her. Nothing.

Amu's eyes darted to the left and something shimmered, catching her eye. She focused her gaze and spotted the razor blade. Gradually, Amu brought herself to her feet. She stepped out of the bathtub and reached for the blade, as if she was possessed. She snatched it from the counter and clutched it in her tiny hand. She felt the blade break through the surface of the skin of her palm. The pain stung but it was nothing compared to the pain she felt at the thought of her deceased family. If she had to go through with a little more pain, she was okay with that. As long as she didn't have to feel any more heartache, she'll do anything.

The tip of the blade pricked her left wrist.

_Let's end this._

**X-x-X**

Twenty minutes had passed and Amu still hadn't stepped out. The water was continuing to run, which worried Ikuto a bit. Was she possibly just standing there, not wanting to come out?

Five minutes later, he decided that she had plenty of time to warm herself up. He made a beeline to the bathroom and was about to open the door but stopped himself. She might still be naked and the very thought left Ikuto lightly blushing. He looked back at Amu's room and saw the charas sitting on Amu's desk, chatting softly.

"Hey, can you check up on Amu?" he asked, nodding toward the bathroom door.

Ran floated toward him. "Sure. She must be done by now."

"I'll come, too," Miki said, tailing her sister.

Ikuto nodded. He opened the door just wide enough for Amu's charas to squeeze through. He heard the pink chara call Amu's name before hearing a high-pitched shriek. Alarmed, he swung open the door without hesitation. He inaudibly gasped.

Amu was situated on the floor, naked. But that wasn't what made Ikuto gasp. It was the trail of blood flowing down her left arm.

Yoru, hearing the noise, rushed in and took in the scene before him. His jaw dropped at the sight of blood. He peered over at his two friends and saw Ran holding onto Miki, who was also shaking with anxiety. He flew to Miki's side and gripped her shoulder.

Miki glanced up at him and murmured, "Yoru."

"It'll be all right, Miki. Don't worry nya."

Ikuto stared at the blood that ebbed out of the wounds on her wrist. He remained frozen there, not knowing what to do. He didn't realize she'd go to these extreme measures. How could he possibly convince her that it wasn't worth dying, that she had so much more ahead of her?

When Amu was about to cut her wrist with the blade once again, Ikuto snapped. He knelt down beside her and yanked the blade out of her hand. He chucked it behind him as hard as he could. Amu glanced up with tears streaming down her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Amu, why are you such an idiot?" he roared, grasping her shoulders. "Why did you resort to cutting yourself?"

"Just let me be," she weakly responded. Amu felt beyond exhausted and wanted nothing more than to slumber for eternity so she could escape the pain.

"No," he said resolutely.

"There's nothing left for me," she continued. "There's no point in living."

"That's not true." He shook her shoulders. "Stop saying that! Amu, snap out of it!"

"_You _stop it!" Amu shouted all of a sudden. "It's my life and I can do whatever I want with it!"

"Why can't you spare a thought for the people that worry about you?" he yelled back, suddenly furious with his girlfriend.

"If I died, then they won't have to worry anymore," she retorted back. "And I wouldn't have to worry about my hellish life, too."

Ikuto couldn't take it anymore. This sarcastic and pessimistic Amu was definitely not the person he fell in love with.

A resounding slap echoed throughout the bathroom.

The charas gasped, watching a red mark gradually appear on Amu's left cheek.

Amu's hand cupped her cheek as she gazed at Ikuto with astonishment plastered across her entire face. "Wh-why?"

"_Snap out of it, _Amu. Dying won't solve anything. Stop thinking about yourself. Think about how other people would feel. Think about your charas. If you died, they would die as well."

Amu's eyes widened. She hadn't thought about that. At all. She glanced past Ikuto and saw her remaining two charas with their hands clasped together, staring straight back with concerned eyes.

"Do you think you're the only one suffering? Your charas have been suffering with you. Your family was suffering. But did they give up? No, they survived for _you_. Because they believed in you, Amu. They believed that you could pull through."

More tears broke free from Amu's eyes. She didn't say anything as she quietly cried.

Ikuto took a deep breath, calming himself down. He explained, "I heard from your charas about what happened. Your sister might still be alive. If you were to die, then what would your sister do? Your sister would be the one who doesn't have any family left."

"How are you so sure she's alive?"

"Because she knows you're alive. That's why she's fighting to survive so she can see her sister again."

Amu broke down, sobbing loudly. She whimpered, "Ami…"

Ikuto embraced the weeping teenager and stroked her hair. "And what about me, Amu? Why can't you think about how _I _would feel if you died?"

Amu clutched Ikuto's shirt while her tears dampened his clothes. She murmured his name before sobbing and hiccupping once again.

Ikuto rubbed her cold bare back with his large warm hands. "You aren't alone, Amu. You have your charas and your friends. A minor obstacle like Easter won't get in their way to be with you again."

She sobbed louder and wrapped her arms around Ikuto.

Ikuto smiled and hugged her back, just as tightly. He mumbled in her ear, "And you have me. I'll never leave you alone, Amu. I'll protect you."

"I-Ikuto," she blubbered, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Amu felt like a huge weight has been lifted from her heart.

Ikuto hushed her and rocked her back and forth, gently stroking her head.

**X-x-X**

The head of Easter sank in his chair after the meeting had been adjourned. The bright sunlight blinded him so he pulled the shades down and closed his eyes. He was so tired from all the work and wanted to just sleep for a few days straight.

A knock was heard, causing Kazuomi to groan.

"Come in."

The secretary, who had previously knocked the door, approached the desk of her boss. She cleared her throat and handed him a small packet of papers. "Matsumoto-san reports that the preparations are complete. The test run will initiate whenever you are ready."

He nodded and allowed her to leave. At least _something _good has happened today. He smirked. What a perfect time to call upon his puppet.

Kazuomi picked up the phone and dialed the number to Amu's phone. When he heard her pick up on the other end, he didn't hear her voice. He found it a bit strange but dismissed that feeling.

"Report to my office right now, Hinamori."

He dropped the receiver back in its place and reclined in his chair. He sighed in a content manner. He was about to doze off when he heard his telephone ring once again. Slightly irritated, he grabbed the phone and in a gruff voice, he said, "Hello?"

"_I refuse."_

He checked the caller ID and recognized the number. Why did she call back? She never did that before.

"Refuse? Do you really think you have any right to refuse? So are you deciding to let your family face the price?"

He heard a pause at the other end and knew she wouldn't decline anymore.

"_You __**bastard**__."_

He sat up in his chair. "What did you just say?"

"_I said, 'You fucking __**bastard**__.'"_

"You wench," he seethed. "How dare you say that. If you don't immediately come, I won't spare your family."

"_You can't hold that threat over my head any longer."_

"What?" he said incredulously. He snarled, "What do you mean?"

"_Did you really think you could keep it a secret for long? I already know my family is no longer in this world."_

"You—"

"_Goodbye, Kazuomi. Don't expect my help ever again."_

She hung up, leaving the boss of Easter Corporation speechless. After a few seconds passed, Kazuomi slammed the receiver down as hard as he possible could.

"Damn it!"

He tapped his finger on the desk, contemplating about what his next step should be. He had to find some way to make Amu work for him. Only her powers would make the Embryo appear. Growling, his fist pounded against the surface of his desk. He picked up the phone and called for his personal bodyguards.

"Find me information on the people who closely associates themselves with Hinamori Amu. Quickly."

He hung up and smirked.

"You won't get away, Hinamori."

**X-x-X**

Amu closed her cell phone, breathing deeply.

Miki patted her on the head. "Good job." Ran also gave her a thumbs-up.

Amu smiled. "Thanks, guys."

The balcony door slid open, alerting Amu. She turned toward the door and saw Ikuto entering her room. He held up a plastic bag and said, "I brought some ice cream."

The charas cheered as they eagerly reached for the cold dessert. He set the small tub of ice cream on the desk for the charas. After grabbing two spoons from downstairs, he opened another tub of chocolate ice cream and stabbed the two spoons in the bucket.

Amu was startled when she was being picked up. She felt herself land on Ikuto's lap and her legs instinctively wrapped around to his back. Ikuto smiled and placed the ice cream between them.

"Isn't this easier?"

Amu scoffed but didn't object. She picked up a spoonful of the delicious treat and smiled when she put it in her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of chocolate melting on her tongue.

It had been two days since the incident in the bathroom and Ikuto had spent most of his time by Amu's side. He had cared for her and consoled her. She was so thankful that Ikuto was there for her. He hadn't pressured her into telling him what exactly happened but she knew she had to tell him eventually.

"Ikuto."

He hummed in response, taking another spoonful of ice cream.

Amu took a deep breath before beginning her story.

**X-x-X**

"She cut off all ties with her friends?"

The man nodded. "After she started working for you, she was aloof and kept to herself at school. Her friends didn't make any extreme moves to question her about the sudden detachment."

Kazuomi frowned. Was there really nothing to hold over her head?

"But recently, it has been observed that Hinamori Amu is dating Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"What? Ikuto?" Kazuomi cocked an eyebrow. How on earth did that happen?

"They have only been dating for a few weeks and Tsukiyomi Ikuto treasures her deeply. I believe he will do anything to keep her safe."

A plan began to formulate in his head. He had almost forgotten Ikuto, his stepson. If Amu wouldn't work for him, then maybe…

"All right, you may leave now."

His bodyguard nodded and left his boss' office.

Kazuomi scoffed, laughing to himself. "I can't believe they're going out." He grinned widely. "This just might work out after all."

No sooner had he said that, the door to his room swung open. The force of it caused the door to bang against the wall, startling Kazuomi. He watched his stepson stomp his way to his desk with such a furious expression.

_Speak of the devil. _Kazuomi smiled.

Ikuto slammed his two hands on the desk. "You sad excuse of a human being."

"Why, whatever do you mean, Ikuto?" he said, feigning innocence.

In one quick motion, Ikuto grabbed the collar of his stepfather's shirt. Kazuomi scowled with distaste at the contact.

"Why did you do that to Amu's family? _Why?!_" he shouted, wringing Kazuomi's neck.

Easter's head gripped his stepson's wrists. With a steady gaze, he said, "They deserved it." Before Ikuto could throw more insults at his stepfather, Kazuomi loudly said, "This wouldn't have happened if you had obeyed me."

"What?"

Now that Ikuto's grip had loosened, Kazuomi took this chance to yank his hands away. He stood up and straightened his collar. "Just like you father, you ran away from Easter. You couldn't bear to give up your freedom."

Ikuto growled and clenched his fists. "Shut the hell up."

"So instead of you, I found a much better puppet to do the dirty work. If you look at it in this perspective, you got your freedom at the price of Hinamori's freedom."

Taken aback, Ikuto took a step back. His mouth moved but no words formed.

Kazuomi grinned, knowing he had won. "If you had just complied with my orders, Hinamori wouldn't have had to suffer. _It's all your fault._"

Ikuto's eyes widened. _Is it…really __**my **__fault?_

Kazuomi advanced toward the teen and jeered, "Does it hurt, Ikuto? You ultimately caused Hinamori's anguish."

Ikuto screamed and lunged toward his stepfather. Kazuomi snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, men in black suits materialized behind Ikuto. They held him back in a firm hold. Ikuto tried to wrestle his way out with no success.

Kazuomi chuckled and closed the distance between him and his stepson. He loomed over Ikuto and said in a clear voice, "I'll give you two choices. Either Hinamori continues working for me and you get your _precious _freedom or I won't bother Hinamori anymore and you will work for me instead."

Ikuto knew he had no choice. Even if Kazuomi hadn't guilt tripped him, he would've picked Amu's freedom over his any day. Because he swore to protect her even if it meant his own life.

Ikuto could almost hear the reverberating clang as he locked away his soul.

And it was all for her.

For Amu.

**X-x-X**

It was around two in the morning when Ikuto sneaked into Amu's room through her balcony door as usual. He went over to her bed and observed her chest moving up and down as she took deep breaths. He peered over at her face. She looked so peaceful.

Ikuto sank to the floor before caressing Amu's face. He planted a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, Amu. Easter won't control you any longer."

Amu stirred in her sleep and turned on her side so now her face was right next to Ikuto's.

He quietly chuckled at how cute she looked when she slept. He swept her bangs out of her face before capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. A few seconds later, he broke off the kiss and murmured, "You're free now, Amu."

Ikuto stood up and made his way to the balcony door. He glanced at her face one last time before saying, "Goodbye, Amu."

He leaped from the window gracefully like a cat and disappeared into the night.

**X-x-X**

**I think that was the most depressing chapter ever. This chapter was very hard for me to write because of all the angst but I hope it was okay.**

**About her second suicide attempt with the cutting, I tried to convey her pain realistically in that perspective. If the cutting has offended anyone, I'm truly sorry. I personally haven't experienced it and don't know anyone who has so I know the description may be inaccurate or lacking. **

**About the shower scene, I had this whole description of Ikuto undressing Amu. Like, alllll the way. And her charas just happened to come in, haha. But I decided against it because it just didn't make sense. Amu's not **_**that **_**numb to the world. She's still got some sense in her. She would never let Ikuto randomly do that. :P**

*****And I think there might be three more chapters and an epilogue so technically, four MORE chapters left to go! :D But I'm probably wrong soooo let's wait and see. :)**

**Please review! I would really appreciate criticism about the depressing scenes. I don't think I've written scenes like that before and comments about them would be absolutely wonderful so future angst-y scenes will be much better and more realistic.**


	17. Just A Little Too Late

**It's been far too long since I updated this story—and my other stories—but I'm glad I am still able to update this. All of you probably want to throw rocks and spears at me for not updating this in such a long time… I'm sorry. I've probably said this every chapter so far and I hate it. I hate that I can't update enough but I just **_**don't have the time**_**. **_**Please **_**understand that my life does not revolve around fanfiction and that I'm close to graduating high school and entering college. It's very stressful for me.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, and put this story on their alerts within the ten months of my hiatus. I really do appreciate them. I was actually surprised (but happy) that I still got a couple reviews just a month ago.**

**After these months, I went back to reread the latest chapter and I just…hated how some parts were written. It's lacking so much and I want to just delete the whole thing and rewrite it… I wish I had more time ;_;**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! It's not a happy chapter though…sorry guys…**

**X-x-X**

**Just A Little Too Late**

Amu played with the bottle cap, twiddling it here and there around her palm. Her charas were eating their lunches, chatting excitedly about Miki's newest drawing. Amu looked at them and gave them a faint smile. They were so carefree; she wished she could be that way. It had been exactly six days since she found out about her family. It still pained her to remember the unfortunate fate they suffered due to her incompetence and dawdling.

She glanced up at the sky, perceiving the wisps of clouds streaming across the vast sea of sky blue with giant puffs of cotton candy-like clouds dotting the canopy. She observed these puffs, noticing the shape of a bird among them. She smiled. Another almost looked like a cute little bow tie.

Amu took a bite out of her sandwich, chewing on its contents before her eyes wandered over to another blob of cloud that caused her imagination to configure a cat-like cloud. She felt a familiar pang in her heart as she shifted her gaze downward, focusing on the city that lay before her instead. It had been a few days since she last saw Ikuto and she was growing more worried by the day. They practically saw each other every single day but all of a sudden, he stopped showing up at her balcony door. She thought she could see him at school but he was absent for these past few days.

Ikuto had been her pillar of support during her darkest hour. He rarely left her side, offering encouragement and comfort and even going so far as to making some of her meals. But most of all, she was glad that Ikuto was by her side.

But now, he had simply vanished.

"Ikuto…" Amu muttered in a dejected tone, too low for her charas to hear. She took another bite of her sandwich and remembered the countless times Ikuto used to pressure her into giving him her lunch. In the end, she gave in, albeit reluctantly. Now at lunchtime, she was eating her sandwich alone, just like she had wanted to in the beginning. Unknowingly, she had grown used to sharing her lunches with him (and felt obligated when they became an item) that her annoyance died out.

She munched on another part of the sandwich and frowned.

It just didn't taste good eating alone.

With her arms resting atop the railing, she buried her head and sighed.

_I miss you, Ikuto. _

**X-x-X**

_Ikuto wandered aimlessly in the darkness, unable to pinpoint a certain destination. He couldn't stop the creeping feeling crawling up and down his spine, sending chills throughout his body. He had this uncanny feeling that he had been here before. _

"_I'm going to kill you!"_

_The scream echoed all around him, causing him to suddenly halt in his tracks. He recognized that voice anywhere._

"_Amu?" he shouted. "Where are you?"_

_He began running to no particular place in mind as long as he manages to get closer to where Amu was. Several seconds later, a high-pitched scream pierced the silence and his heart._

"_Amu!" Panicking, he charged in the direction of the voice and saw the speck of light. He sped up, racing for that spot. When he got closer, he noticed a figure lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Once he got closer, he was able to clearly identify the injured person on the floor._

"Amu_!" _

_She was sprawled on the ground with a gaping wound on her stomach. Her blood pooled beneath her as she lay there, lifeless and broken. Ikuto's knees buckled as he shakily grasped her deathly pale face with his hands. Her eyes gazed up at him but she wasn't really looking at him; her eyes were glazed over and it was obvious to him already._

_She was dead._

"_Amu," he whispered._

_A cackle sounded behind him, making Ikuto whirl around. When he saw the man before him, he went absolutely livid. _

_Kazuomi roared in laughter with his hands behind his back. To his right, he said to the other figure, "I knew you couldn't break free. She was foolish for trying to save you." _

_Ikuto's blood boiled as he leapt back on his feet. He couldn't make out the figure beside Kazuomi; he was too dark and was shrouded by a black cloak. But that didn't matter. What did matter was Kazuomi—he'll regret killing Amu. But before Ikuto could make a move, the three disappeared and he was left in the darkness once again._

_Then he heard a faint whisper._

"_Ikuto!"_

_Startled, he turned toward the direction of the sound but no one was there. His name was called again but in a different direction. _

"_Amu?"_

_Soon, her voice became louder and his name was being called more frequently. His name was being called from all around and he began turning in circles frantically._

"_Amu, where are you?" he shouted desperately._

_Then he heard a quiet whisper among the shouts._

"_Ikuto, I'm sorry."_

Ikuto woke up with a jolt, his back drenched with sweat. He brushed back his hair before sitting up, trying to piece together what he saw in his dream. Flashes of Amu's lifeless body left Ikuto worried and unnerved. Was the dream possibly a premonition?

_No, she can't die._

But the way Kazuomi, that _fucking _bastard, _laughed _at Amu's fallen form perturbed the nervous blue-haired teenager. It almost seemed as if he knew all along that she would be killed. But who was the other person? But in any case, he really hoped that his dream was just a dream and nothing more.

The door to his room creaked open.

Ikuto glanced up and his eyes widened.

Speak of the devil.

"Today's the day, Ikuto," Kazuomi announced, laughing darkly.

Ikuto shivered. His laugh mirrored the heartless laughter in his dream.

**X-x-X**

Amu lay in her bed, curled up in a fetal position under the covers. Her forehead glistened with sweat and her hands were shaking violently. She just had a horrific nightmare about her family. They were all dead on the floor of the cellar underneath Easter and the worst part of it was the blood. There was blood _everywhere_. But the detail that stunned her most was that her hands were caked in their blood.

"_It's all your fault."_

As if her night couldn't get any worse, it was thundering outside and the pitter-patter of the downpour didn't calm Amu one bit.

"_Onee-chan!"_

Shocked, Amu leapt up from her bed. "Ami?"

The faint giggling she heard next definitely belonged to her younger sister. As if she was possessed, she exited her room to find the source of that sound. When she came in front of Ami's room, she threw open the door, hoping from the bottom of her heart that maybe her nightmare was simply just a nightmare—a dream, not reality.

But of course, it wasn't just a dream.

Ami wasn't here anymore.

Dejected, Amu dragged her way to Ami's bed, grabbing a hold of the teddy bear she gave Ami. She embraced the bear tightly, imagining that it was Ami in its place.

"Ami," she sobbed, "I miss you. So, so much. Come back to me…"

A loud clap of thunder sounded the room, making Amu let out a scream. She collapsed to the ground, clutching her ears in a feeble attempt to block out the frightening sounds of lighting. With tears in her eyes, she helplessly gazed at the stuffed animal.

"Help me," she whimpered. _Ami, Dad, Mom… _"Please come back."

Another crack of thunder echoed through the room, causing Amu to yelp. At that moment, images of her boyfriend popped up in her thoughts. Whenever it was there was a thunderstorm, Ikuto would, without fail, rush to Amu's side and comfort her until the storm stopped.

Amu wrapped her arms around herself and huddled against Ami's bed. Tears streaming down her face, she whispered Ikuto's name over and over again, praying that he would magically materialize in front of her like he always did. He would always hug her when they were in bed, humming calming tunes in her ear. But now, he wasn't there to offer comfort to his girlfriend.

An hour passed and the storm thankfully ended, much to Amu's relief. She trudged back to her room and to her dismay, the balcony door was slightly ajar. Hopeful, she dashed to the balcony, threw the door open, and peered outside.

"Ikuto?" she said, but no answer came.

Even though she knew it was stupid of her to keep looking, she ended up searching her whole house, in the hopes that Ikuto had indeed visited her. Ten minutes later with no companion by her side, Amu collapsed in her bed, exhausted for the night.

Tears dripped down her face as she refrained from screaming out loud in anguish. Throughout the night, she was hopelessly waiting for something that she knew wouldn't happen.

_He really didn't come._

"Ikuto," she sobbed, "where are you?"

**X-x-X**

Amu wandered the hallways with such a somber expression upon her face. It had been a week since she last saw Ikuto and she was worried sick about her boyfriend. She initially wasn't going to attend school because she saw no point but she was still holding on to the hope that he would suddenly appear in school one day. (Of course, logically, she knew that wouldn't happen; Ikuto had quite a record of absences himself because he always skipped school when he felt like it.)

"Amu-chan."

She whipped her head around. _Ikuto?_

When she perceived who it was, her hopes were shot down. Of course it wasn't Ikuto. "What do you want, Hotori?"

"Come with me."

Without missing a beat, Tadase snatched Amu's hand from her side, firmly guiding her to the rooftop. Despite Amu's rough protests, he held on.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. He didn't answer. She'd never seen this side of Tadase before; he was so…_serious_ and cold.

When they finally arrived at the rooftop, Amu yanked her hand away from his grasp. "What was that for?!"

"When was the last time you saw Ikuto?"

Well, this certainly wasn't what she was expecting. Her eyes narrowed. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Just tell me, Amu-chan."

She crossed her arms at her chest. "I refuse. When I saw him last is certainly not any of your business. And I don't even know why you're asking about him in the first place. You _hate _him. So why?"

Tadase looked her straight in the eye, making Amu also cower back from his intense gaze. "Because I saw him two nights ago."

Her arms loosened and fell to her side as she stared at him, stunned. "What did you just say?"

"Amu-chan, you must have noticed, too. Ikuto's been missing for a week now. This isn't totally abnormal but when I saw him two nights ago and he still hadn't returned to school afterwards, I began to wonder."

_He saw Ikuto two nights ago? _

Without thinking, she lunged at Tadase, gripping his shoulders, much to his shock. She practically shouted, "Where is he? Where did you find Ikuto?!"

With wide eyes, Tadase glanced at the girl in front of him. Amu was the type of person who always kept her cool, no matter what the circumstance. If Tadase were to describe her in one word, it would be elegant. However, the girl in front of him was someone entirely different and far from elegant. Her hair was disheveled, her face was pale, and her eyes screamed such desperation that it tugged at his heart. She had completely broken out of her composed façade.

Lightly placing his palms atop her shaking hands, he said, "Calm down, Amu-chan."

"How can I be calm when I don't know where he is?" she whispered, mostly to herself.

Tadase felt as if daggers were speared into his heart and pulled out. For a long time, he had liked Amu-chan. It was painful to see the two become a couple but he honestly thought he still stood a chance. He believed Amu hadn't been completely ensnared in Ikuto's heart; he believed that she would be his if he kept trying.

But seeing this frazzled and panicked Amu disheartened him. It seemed like Ikuto had completely captured her heart.

Taking a deep breath and ignoring the pain in his heart, Tadase asked again, "Amu-chan, when was the last time you saw him?"

"A week ago," she meekly responded. "Please tell me where you saw him."

"It was only for a moment. But I sensed X-eggs so I tracked down their presence. I came upon the stage-like structure at the park. There must've been about a hundred X-eggs, just floating in place around this dark figure. When he turned around, it was Ikuto."

Amu's hands, which were previously clutching Tadase's shoulders, fell limply at her side. "What?"

"But he was…different. He didn't transform with Yoru this time. His character transformation was much more sinister and unnerving. He was like a completely different person."

"I…don't get it. Ikuto doesn't have another chara and I don't think he's ever done anything like this before."

"Amu-chan, I'm almost positive about this—Ikuto is being controlled against his will."

"Controlled?"

He nodded in affirmation. "It was as if he was possessed. Before I could say or do anything, he disappeared."

Amu didn't know what to do. One part of her wanted to just fall to the ground in relief because she thought he had gotten into an accident. Another part of her wanted to just leave the school and rush to find Ikuto but she had no clue where he was now.

The sound of the bell reached their ears. Tadase turned around and began walking away. "If I see him again, I'll be sure to tell you. I'll be going to class now, Amu-chan."

When he reached the doorknob, Amu yelled out, "Wait!"

He faced her, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

She nervously twiddled her fingers. "Um, that is, thank you. For telling me all this. I really appreciate it. Thank you, Tadase-kun." She sent him a shy smile.

Upon seeing her angelic expression, he blushed. This was much more like the Amu-chan he fell in love with. But after seeing her dazzling smile, he knew that Ikuto should be credited for bringing her carefree personality back. Part of the reason she was smiling at him was because of another man. As much as it pained to say it, he lost to Ikuto.

"I'll see you later, Amu-chan." Tadase gave her his usual charming smile to mask the wrenching defeat he was currently experiencing.

**X-x-X**

Amu was presently sitting on the ground of her bedroom, thinking back to what Tadase said. If Ikuto was truly possessed and controlled, that would explain his sudden absence. He wouldn't leave without saying anything to her. But another thing that bothered her was the X-eggs. It was no surprise that he had captured X-eggs but it wasn't his main job. He was always supporting Utau and her. They were the ones who focused on capturing X-eggs.

Amu furrowed her brows. _That's right, Utau and I usually capture X-eggs. Why is Ikuto suddenly doing that now?_

Her charas nervously watched their master analyze the situation silently. They were worried about Ikuto too but more importantly, they were concerned about Amu's well-being.

Amu sighed, resting her cheek upon her palm, which was perched upon her thigh. Her eyes suddenly caught sight of the cell phone tossed aside on the floor a few feet away from her. She narrowed her eyes at it. It had been sitting there for days because she had no need for it.

But that's not true. The main reason for having her cell phone was because it was the only way of contacting Kazuomi.

She gasped and grabbed the cell phone from its spot.

"What is it, Amu-chan?" they questioned.

"Ran, Miki, did I receive any calls this past week?"

They shook their heads. Ran said, "I don't think so. Check the call records in the phone to be sure."

Nodding, Amu scrolled through calls. As they surmised, she had 0 missed calls. The last time she used the phone was to call Kazuomi and to tell him that they were through. She wouldn't help him ever again. She hadn't really expected him to listen. After a couple days, she pushed the call to the back of her brain. But Kazuomi was not one to back down. He definitely would've taken some kind of action.

"What should we do, Amu-chan?"

"I'm not sure, Ran. It's not like I can just storm into Easter. That won't do any good."

"But I feel as if this is directly related to Ikuto," Miki said, frowning. "He disappeared around the next day you made the phone call."

"You're right, he did." Amu couldn't shake the eerie chill crawling up her back. She suddenly thought of an awful but possible scenario. "You don't think that bastard forced Ikuto to take my job, do you?"

"That would be horrible!" Ran exclaimed.

"But judging on Kazuomi's character, it would definitely be something he would do."

Ran growled. "First Amu-chan, and now Ikuto-kun. He is such a cruel person! Oh, I wish I can just kick him in the head and knock some sense in him!"

"You'll probably just go right through him since we're invisible to him," Miki snickered.

"Miki!"

Amu laughed and patted her charas' heads. "Thank you, Miki, Ran. I appreciate your support. As of now, we don't have much concrete evidence. Shall we investigate around Easter later tonight or tomorrow?"

They nodded, happy that Amu laughed.

"Okay, then, let's get some dinner. It's getting a bit late."

Her charas cheered.

Amu got up but not before glancing at her cell one last time. _Ikuto, I hope you're okay._

Not a few seconds later, Amu and her charas felt a huge wave of darkness wash through their bodies. They swiveled around and faced each other.

"Did you feel that?"

Her charas nodded. Miki said, "It's the presence of X-eggs."

"Only there are a lot of them!" Ran said, shocked.

"Do you think Ikuto did this?"

"I really hope not, Miki. But we should check this out. Ran, chara-change!"

The familiar accessories appeared on Amu's body. She quickly rushed out of her house, heading toward the source of the X-egg energy. The only thing in her mind right now was Ikuto. She really hoped he wasn't the one behind this.

When she neared the source, she was already in the park. She was nearing the same place Tadase found Ikuto two nights ago. When she focused her vision, she could discern whole shroud of subdued X-eggs and a dark, tall figure. She stopped right in front of the man with wide eyes.

"Ikuto?" she hesitantly called out, afraid to find out if the man was indeed Ikuto.

The man paused and slowly turned on his heel. His dark cloak billowed in the wind, adding to his ominous and mysterious aura. His slender hands, which held a dangerously sharp scythe, were covered by white gloves that contrasted his entire outfit. A long, thin chain crossed his torso. His black combat boots completed that dark look of his. When Amu saw his face, she had to force herself to stand or else she would've crumpled into a heap on the floor, crying.

It really was Ikuto, but not at the same time. His once loving eyes with deep amethyst pools were now hollow, dark orbs that pierced her entire soul with their frigidity. He had become so much paler that it scared her. His gaze was stone hard, unlike the usual gentle face he showed her.

"Ikuto," she called. Slowly, she wobbled her way over to him. "That's you, isn't it?"

He didn't respond.

_He would've said, "Of course it's me, you idiot," and rolled his eyes._

She began climbing the first step to the stage, ignoring the horde of X-eggs. "Please talk, Ikuto." Another step. "This isn't like you. What happened? Why did you leave without saying anything?" Her voice trembled as she continued her way up the stairs.

Ikuto's grip on his weapon tightened, as he slightly moved into a fighting stance.

Her charas looked on, nervously watching Ikuto's hostile look.

When she had reached the final step, she cried out, "Ikuto, don't you remember me? It's me, Amu." Tears streaming down her face, she tearfully ended, "Your girlfriend."

He moved a step closer to her, crouching down.

Images of the times she spent with him rushed through her mind. His warm smile and teasing remarks sent pangs of disbelief to her chest.

_This can't be Ikuto._

She sobbed and yelled, "Ikuto, please wake up!"

He charged toward her, raising his weapon in one smooth motion. Her charas yelled their master's name as Amu's eyes widened. Before she had time to react, she was already whisked away, safe from Ikuto's lethal attack. She felt someone's firm chest against her back. Hot breath fanned her ear as her rescuer sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness I made it. Are you okay, Amu-chan?"

When the two landed on the ground, Amu turned around and gasped. "Tadase-kun, why are you here?"

Tadase, already transformed, explained, "I sensed the X-eggs and rushed over here. Then I saw Ikuto about to attack you. Thankfully, I wasn't too late."

"Thank you for saving me," she said, looking away with a faint blush upon her cheeks. "Ran, Miki, are you two okay?"

"Of course we're okay! What about you, Amu-chan? You didn't get hurt, did you?! I can't believe Ikuto-kun would do something like that! I mean, what's gotten into him?!" Ran vented, angry that her boyfriend would do something like this. Possessed or not, it was still Amu that he almost hurt.

Amu smiled. She knew her chara was trying to cheer her up but what she said held some truth to it. Ikuto would never hurt Amu.

She looked over at Ikuto, who was already positioned in a battle stance, as if he was beckoning them to attack him. She wiped her tears away and clenched her fists.

Facing Miki, Amu said, "Let's transform, Miki."

After they transformed, Amu's usual enormous paintbrush appeared in her hands. Taking a deep breath, Amu closed her eyes. It pained her to even think about using violence against Ikuto but if it'll save him, then she'll do it.

She opened her eyes, a new determination blazing in her eyes.

_Ikuto, just wait. You'll be back to normal real soon._

"Tadase-kun," she said, turning toward him, "support me, please." And she charged toward Ikuto.

Off to the side, Ran, who was previously watching her master apprehensively, felt something warm wash through her soul. She clamped her hand over her heart and faced the direction of Amu's house. Bewildered, she whispered, "Su?"

Twirling her weapon in her hand, Amu planted herself firmly on the ground and shouted, "Sapphire Canvas!"

A tsunami of different shades of blue watercolor drenched Ikuto, which momentarily immobilized his actions. Shaking off the attack, he gripped his weapon and faced Amu.

"Holy Crown!"

A beam of light darted toward Ikuto from behind. He quickly leapt into the air, barely avoiding the oncoming attack. He spun around, already preparing his next attack. The blade of the scythe glowed before numerous dark magic blades materialized and were propelled from the weapon. Like boomerangs, the blades circled around Tadase before they stopped and darted toward him simultaneously.

Tadase used his Golden Staff to project a golden barrier around him before the attacks made an impact. The force of the blades, however, was enough to bring Tadase to his knees.

"What power," Tadase said incredulously, before regaining his stance.

"Tadase-kun, behind you!"

Alarmed, Tadase swung around, his scepter already in front of him. One of the blades from Ikuto's attack must've strayed from the pack but now it was back to targeting Tadase. The blade collided with his scepter and the impact of the attack sent Tadase flying to the ground.

Amu rushed over to him but then she heard Ran yell, "Amu-chan, look out!"

Gasping, Amu spun the other way. Ikuto had wasted no time and had already launched his next attack. Unlike the previous attack with numerous blades, this attack consisted of one single large blade that could most likely penetrate a barrier.

And it was heading straight for Amu.

Instinctively, she used her paintbrush as a shield, bracing for the impact.

"Golden Victory Shoot!"

A golden ball of condensed energy suddenly crashed into the blade, knocking it off its course.

Recognizing the attack, she whipped around and discovered her old group of friends all five of them (excluding Tadase) running toward her. Sure enough, it was Kukai who fired that ball, saving Amu from a deadly assault. While Kukai, Yaya, and Rima headed for Amu, Nagihiko and Kairi rushed over to Tadase to check on his condition.

"You okay, Hinamori?!"

"Why are you all here?" Amu asked in disbelief.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Rima said, her sharp tone cutting in to Amu's heart, shattering her hopes. "We came here because we sensed the X-eggs._ Not _to save you."

Yaya, all huffy and annoyed, slapped Rima's back, earning an extremely evil glare from the blonde devil. "Lighten up, Rima-tan, it's still Amu-chan!" Bouncing her way over to Amu, she examined her face and body. "Are you hurt anywhere, Amu-chi?"

Pleasantly stunned at Yaya's kindness, she said, "I'm fine, Yaya."

Rima remained to the side, crossing her arms over her chest.

A huge wind suddenly blew past them, almost knocking them to the ground. The gust of wind rounded up the X-eggs, waking them up from their short slumber. The one who seemed to be controlling this was Ikuto. With his scythe, he directed the X-eggs toward Amu's group.

"Well, shall we get this party started?" Kukai said, grinning. His signature skateboard appeared and he was flying in the air. As soon as he went airborne, the X-eggs caught his presence and began following him.

"Rima-tan, Amu-chi, Yaya will handle the other section of X-eggs with Yaya's duckies," Yaya said, already racing away to do her job. Amu couldn't help but notice that Yaya had matured a great deal since middle school. She wouldn't fight unless ordered to and would often cry when anything scared her. But watching her straight back made Amu proud of her.

"I guess I'll fight Ikuto," Amu told Rima, and walked off.

But she felt something grab her arm, pulling her back. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes went wide as she noticed Rima's hand upon her arm. Rima was looking away, a slight blush on her cheek.

"I'll fight him."

Astonished, Amu turned around, giving Rima her undivided attention. "What?"

"You're about to cry," she bluntly pointed out.

Amu blinked a few times, noticing her blurry vision. "Oh, I just got something in my eye."

Rima glared at her. "Don't think I'm stupid. Just let me fight the damn cat and spare yourself the pain."

Amu knew Rima was right. She liked Ikuto so how could she hurt someone she liked? But as much as it still hurt Amu to battle her boyfriend, she knew she needed to do this.

Amu smiled. "I can't let you. This is something only I can do. I'm sorry, Rima."

Rima sighed. "I knew you would say that." Looking at her former best friend in the eye, she ordered, "Just don't get hurt."

Amu nodded, smiling all the while. Her previous tears were filled with such pain but now, these tears transformed into beautiful tears of happiness—happiness that Rima was still on her side. With these tears cascading down her cheeks, she lithely meandered her way around the arena and toward Ikuto. Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase had already started helping out the others. She found Ikuto in the back of this whole battle scene, as if he was waiting for her to come and battle him.

When she neared him, Amu halted and raised her paintbrush at him. "Wait for me, Ikuto." Her paintbrush began glowing, reshaping into something smaller. When the glow dissipated, her new weapon was something similar to a rapier with a handle studded with sapphire gems.

"Sapphire Blade!" Twirling her thin weapon in her hand, she sprinted toward Ikuto, who had also begun spinning the weapon in fancy maneuvers. When she came near him, she leapt into the air and attempted to attack from above.

Ikuto swiftly put his weapon in front of him, using the staff to block the sharp blade. Grimacing, Amu applied more pressure but he wouldn't budge at all. Soon after, Ikuto threw his weapon up, causing Amu to soar into the air with her sword still in her grasp. Quickly regaining her composure, Amu did a mini back flip in the air and landed gracefully. Though as soon as she was on the ground, Ikuto had already advanced in front of her, his blade dangerously close to her face. Using her sword, she guarded herself from the blade. As the blades clashed and they continued to fight, Amu continued to stare at Ikuto's face, hoping that some recognition would cross his face.

_Ikuto, do you really not remember me?_

Their spar continued as Amu was only able to barely parry his strong and precise attacks. All of a sudden, one of his attacks landed on Amu's blade in a weird angle, dislodging Amu's Sapphire Blade from her hands. Without a moment to react, the blunt end of his Death Scythe rammed into Amu's side, sending her flying toward the ground.

Amu tumbled on the ground before she weakly sat up, clutching her bruised side. She wearily heard her chara call her name in the distance but that didn't matter since Ikuto was already heading for her in a slow saunter. Amu looked up at him, tears pouring down her face.

"Ikuto, what happened?"

Ikuto stopped in front of her. His expression blank and eyes void of any emotions, he raised his weapon.

Screaming and sobbing, Amu desperately yelled, "Ikuto, it's me, Amu! Why are you doing this? _You said you would protect me!_"

This struck a chord in Ikuto's heart because he paused. Hopeful, Amu glanced up. "Ikuto?"

Ikuto lowered his weapon and clutched his head with his other hand. He went down on one knee, groaning in pain.

Disregarding the agony she felt when she erected her posture, Amu rushed over to him. "Ikuto, are you all right?" Grabbing a hold of his face, she forced him to look straight at her. When his eyes opened, she saw the familiar dark indigo eyes she had been longing to see.

"A…mu?" he muttered, wheezing.

"Ikuto, it's you!" She brought his head to her chest, hugging him. "I missed you so much."

But her bliss was short-lived. He began groaning again before he screamed in pain, all the while gripping his head.

"Ikuto, what's wrong?" She moved away so she could see his face. His face was distorted in pain, causing Amu's heart to ache as well. But then he suddenly calmed down and his eyes opened.

They were dark and empty.

"Amu-chan, look out!"

Ikuto had raised his weapon, already swinging it around to crash into Amu's side. Amu turned and crossed her arms in an X-shape to guard herself but it was useless for she was so close to him. The staff collided with her body, sending her toward the ground several yards away. She could hear the rest of the group call her name and footsteps hitting the pavement.

But then she heard laughter—an evil cackle that knocked her breathless because it was all too familiar.

Amu looked past the stage-like structure and saw the man she hated the most in this entire world. For months, she had been imagining a brutal and painful death for this sickening man. This detested man who had came crashing into her life a year ago, causing Amu and her loved ones such torment. Yes, he was the one who killed her parents without a second thought.

Hoshina Kazuomi.

"We meet again, Hinamori Amu."

Amu, enveloping her arm around her wounded torso, poised herself somewhat unsteadily. "I never wanted to see your face again, you bastard."

Ignoring her rude remark, he continued. "Did you like the surprise I arranged for you?" He gestured toward Ikuto, who was standing off to the side and staring at Amu.

Clenching her fists, she yelled, "What did you do to Ikuto?"

"Whatever do you mean?" he said innocently, which sickened Amu to the bone.

"Hey, you!"

Amu turned around and saw that her group of friends was right behind her. Yaya continued to shout, "Who do you think you are? Why are you making Amu-chi so sad?!"

"Yaya," Amu said, both happy and surprised at her outburst.

"Who am I? Well, you insolent brat, I am the head of Easter. And your little _friend_, Hinamori Amu, has been working under me for the past year."

Amu spun on her heel, eyes blazing with fury. "You're the dirtiest scumbag on the Earth! You forced me!"

"No, you chose to in order to save your family, who, unfortunately, died such a miserable death for foolishly attempting to flee."

Shrieking, Amu completely lost her mind and charged toward the hateful bastard who murdered her loving parents. She continued screaming at him, spouting incoherent, spiteful insults at him. His smug grin didn't fade away from his ugly face, causing her to feel more resentment as bitter tears streamed down her twisted face. With her blade poised in the air, she let out a battle cry before going in to strike him down.

"Amu-chan!"

In her blind rage, she didn't register various warnings from her friends and continued her attack.

Only to be stopped by the man she held deep in her heart.

As if snapping out of her trance, her vision focused on the figure blocking her path with his trusted weapon.

Once it registered in her mind that the figure was Ikuto, she whispered his name in disbelief.

Her attack, of course, failed and she fell to the ground. Looking up, she glimpsed at Ikuto's blade, which was glowing a deep purple. He swiped the blade toward her and Amu could only watch in horror and shock.

"Tightrope Dancer!"

Streams of ropes darted toward Amu at the same time Ikuto swung his blade down. The ropes wrapped around Amu's stomach, pulling her back and toward safety. Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough because the blade made contact with Amu's stomach, causing one of the ropes to break and a huge gash across her stomach. To top it off, his blade sent out a force of dark energy concurrently, knocking Amu backward.

"Amu-chan!"

The group rushed in Amu's direction. Amu, who was still quite injured despite Rima's help, feebly got back up on her feet. Coughing, she directed a hateful glare toward Kazuomi, who was holding something in his hands but she couldn't make out what it was.

"It's futile. He's completely under my control."

"I can't believe you would force Ikuto to do this. Were you scared of me to the point that you had to switch our places? You coward!" she screamed.

"You're the one who's a coward."

Amu was about to scream another string of profanities at him before he resumed his elaboration.

Pointing toward Ikuto, he divulged, "This would've been you if you had obeyed me."

"What did you say?"

"Since I had nothing to hold over your head, I was going to forcibly control you so you wouldn't even think about disobeying me. But little did I know, Ikuto had somehow found out about your family when he marched into my office about a week ago."

Amu's eyes widened as her eyes watered. She murmured painfully, "Stop it."

"Once he found out about my plan, he practically begged me to make him my puppet instead of you. I didn't know he loved such a disgusting girl like you."

Tadase took a step forward, his Golden Staff already raised for an attack. Nagihiko clamped his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. He growled and slowly lowered his scepter.

"No, it can't…" Amu sobbed, choking on her tears.

"If you had listened to me, Ikuto wouldn't have had to suffer."

She shook her head back and forth in denial. Ikuto couldn't have done such a thing but at the same time, she knew Ikuto would. With tears flowing down her face, she thought about how much Ikuto cared deeply for her. "Stop talking, bastard!"

"_It's all your fault_." And he let out an evil cackle, befitting a person of his malevolent nature.

Amu released a tormented shriek. "You're lying! You're lying!"

"Oh, but it's the truth. You were the one who caused him to be like this."

She screamed and thrust her blade in his direction but Kazuomi had already escaped, along with Ikuto. Her knees buckled and she crumpled into a broken heap on the floor. Unable to forgive herself, Amu began bawling her eyes out at her stupidity and for not being able to save the person she wanted to save the most.

Her friends could only watch in pain. Yaya rubbed her back as comfort but Amu was wholly inconsolable.

_It's all my fault, it's all my fault, __**it's all my fault**__! If only I hadn't disobeyed him…_

She resumed her screams, praying from the bottom of her heart that this was just all a terrible nightmare. When she woke up, Ikuto would be right in front of her with his stupid smirk and stupid antics. But his tender gaze would be there. He would embrace her, whispering perverted comments in her ear, causing her to blush like a bright tomato. But despite all this, he would hold her hand, gaze into her eyes, and say her name in the most beautiful way that made her heart beat faster.

She loved him. Amu loved Ikuto. She finally realized just how much she cared for him.

_I love you, Ikuto. I love you so much that it hurts._

But it was too late. He had already been taken away from her grasp.

And it was all her fault.

Amu's heart wrenching cries continued. "Come back, Ikuto!"

**X-x-X**

**Anddd we're done. For this chapter. :P I couldn't really find the right time to end the chapter… I was going to add more but it's already like 18 pages so I stopped. Because the next part would take like another four. **

**So yeah, very sad chapter. I hope it was satisfying though :)**

**As for the part with Kazuomi (the bastard) blaming Amu, I used some of the same sentences from the last chapter when Kazuomi was blaming Ikuto. I just switched the names. So Kazuomi is blaming both of them, making them both feel guilty and horrible. So he's a terrible person. And I'm a terrible author for making this happen ._.**

**Here's a sneak peek to the next chapter! It may be revised but here's the gist: **

_**#1:**__ She suddenly heard someone gasp but paid no heed. That is, until she felt something furry rest upon her hand. Slowly, she removed her hands from her tearstained face and she felt her heart stop._

"_Amu, please help me nya!"_

_**#2:**__ "He told me to protect you in his place. As much as I hate to say this, he loves you a lot, Amu."_

_**#3: **__She heard the familiar pop of an egg. Turning on her heel, she watched the scene unfold in utter shock. Not able to believe her eyes, she whispered, "Su? And…Dia?"_

_**#4: **__"For months, I tried to hate you because you suddenly betrayed us. But how could I come to hate my best friend?"_

**So yeah, more drama next chapter and more exciting adventures! (: **

**Please review! I would appreciate any constructive criticism or comments about your favorite part of the chapter. (:**


End file.
